Love Coloured Spark
by Solblight
Summary: A simple story about romance involving Kirisame Marisa and various other characters. May branch into other short developments centering around other pairings. Basically a tale about romance in that romantic land of Gensokyo
1. Ch 1: Old friendship, new angle

**Hello, this is Solblight here. I'm a newcomer and this is my very first fanfic, so hopefully it will make a decent impression.**

**Alright, so I figured my first story would be about my favourite character of my favourite universe, Kirisame Marisa from Touhou. **

**Basically, it all spawned from a little thought: Marisa's often portrayed as (one of the) pimp(s) of Gensokyo. What if she was aware of it? And what if she did not like it, or was not open to the idea? **

**And so it develops from there. Enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxx

**Ch. 1: Old friendship, new angle**

Kirisame Marisa was what you may call a "chick magnet", save for two glaring flaws with such a description.

One: She was a girl herself. A slightly scruffy, slender young girl with long blonde hair, deep gold eyes and an outfit reminiscent of witches in cartoons.

Two: The "chicks" drawn to here were not your average "babes". They were more on the "so powerful, you better not mess with them" side than on the spicy side. These included magicians youkai, vampires and of course, humans. It seemed that as long as you were a girl in Gensokyo (a/n: pfft…), you were drawn to her to some extent.

And mind you, Marisa was aware of this.

It was not as though she did not know. After all, Alice barely tried to hide her affection for the witch. Well, she still kept a cold, curt demeanour, but her act had already lost its effectiveness, and her recent snide remarks were more playful than snide. Patchouli was already openly welcoming her into her library. Flandre was openly declaring her love for Marisa (though her declarations are not meant to be taken seriously). Even Sakuya and Reimu's attitudes had changed around her. They had on separate occasions said that they had missed her, after she left town for a few weeks for her own personal matters.

And Marisa did not miss their prompt blushes after their confessions. (Though they both later stressed that they missed her in a friendly manner)

Well, they've only gotten friendlier, was what Marisa often reasoned to herself. They were friends, good friends, and she would not dare risk her friendships by misinterpreting what could be misleading signs of deeper affection for her.

After all, despite being labelled the fanon's "pimp", she did not swing that way. And she liked her friendships the way they were. She liked the comfortable distance she was with others. Always within a casual distance, within arms length…

Almost close enough to embrace…

No, she did not think that way. No, they were friends to her, she would often stress to herself. And so she kept smiling, laughing, having fun and staying entertaining. She showed Sakuya the latest species of magical mushrooms she had uncovered. She drank tea and chatted with Reimu. She hung out with Alice and helped out with her research. She traded books and other materials with Patchouli.

She tried to stay a good friend, to demonstrate that she was a friend, and only a friend.

And they reciprocated her actions with increasing intensity…

"…Marisa?"

"…Huh?"

"Marisa, did you here what I just said?"

"Uh, what? Sorry-ze. Was daydreaming. What were you saying again?"

Reimu sighed and placed her tea cup down. This evening, Marisa was over at the Hakurei shrine for one of her usual past times, drinking tea and chitchatting with her long time brunette friend, Reimu Hakurei, the resident miko. They had talked and drank for hours through the chilly autumn evening, and before long the skies began to darken.

"I was saying that it was getting late. You should be on your way home," repeated the Reimu.

"What? What is this? Chasing me out already?" Marisa asked playfully.

"No I'm not! I'm just concerned that if you stay any longer, it will get dark soon. And you house is quite some distance from here, even by flight."

"So? You say that like I'm in danger of travelling along in the night, ze." Marisa smiled and snapped her fingers, letting out a spark of danmaku. "If any youkai jumps me, they're gonna get a face full of this!" Marisa laughed heartily.

When she stopped, she noticed Reimu simply starring at her, with a most curious look on her face. An expression of being charmed. A tint of wanting in her deep brown eyes.

Wanting… what? Marisa buried the thought before it even formed.

"A…Anyway," continued Reimu hastily, "It really is getting dark soon, and even if you are in no danger, I have no plans and no place to accommodate you for the night. So you really ought to be going now." She paused, then added "Um, it's not like you can't come tomorrow," and gently smiled.

"Uh, right," replied Marisa. "Though I might not be able to come tomorrow. Got research with…"

"Alice?" Reimu finished for Marisa. This time, the miko dressed in a traditional red and white garment had another expression on her face. An ever so slight, crestfallen look.

If Marisa did notice the change in expression on Reimu's face, she gave no hint of having done so. Marisa was actually rather sensitive to such things, however she preferred it if people did not think of her as such. She hated soppy stuff and she definitely hated being thought of as a soppy person. Her nature was inclined towards being carefree and reckless. She liked to see joy and fun and happiness. She liked to see her friends smile.

Her friends liked her for that, and that "like" was growing…

"Well," Reimu was the first to break the silence, "Don't let me hold you back. You have an appointment tomorrow and you had better turn in for the night…"

"I could just sleep here-"

"At. Your. Own. Place." Reimu insisted, a small, wry smile finding its way back to her lips. "Come on, enough of your antics. I'll show you the way out."

"Fine. I guess I overstayed my welcome, huh?" Marisa got up from the low, Japanese-styled table and stretched.

"You always overstay your welcome," retorted Reimu

"Meh, I was under the impression you didn't want me to leave, daze…" Marisa joked, suppressing a yawn. Despite the tea, sleep was getting to her.

More blood was getting to Reimu's cheeks.

For a while, Reimu just stared at her, and Marisa, realizing what effect her little "joke" just had, found herself blushing as well.

Reimu recovered first.

"Eh… Eh? T'ch, I already said enough of your antics didn't I? Just go! I'll entertain you some other day!" Reimu started pushing Marisa out the door.

"R… Right. I should be leaving now!" Marisa hastily grabbed her broom and put on her oversized witch hat. "See you!" Marisa then mounted her broom and kicked off into the autumn night.

"Hey Marisa! See… see you." Reimu finished quietly. Smiling, she shook her head and headed back into the house. Reimu was finding herself smiling to herself a lot more than usual these last few weeks, like a silly old woman. And she knew whose damned fault it was.

She had long ago acknowledged her growing "like" for Marisa.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Alright, so there you go, the very first chapter of my very first (published) fanfic. Yay!**

**Hopefully the front monologue did not put you off. When I went back to read it, I found it a little too emo (as well as the rest of this chapter and the next, so prepare…) but I left it as it is because it set the setting. **

**Thank you for your time, hope you will read the rest of the series as I write it, and feel free to review it, of course (crosses fingers for favourable reviews…)**


	2. Ch 2: House call

**Alright, so I'm back, and here's chapter 2. Basically still introducing the main characters in the story. **

**This one's about the ever popular Marisa x Alice pairing. Also, this one happens to be my most favourite paring. So I was rather disappointed at myself when the chapter was of such a short length.**

**But I figured length was not everything, so I just let it slide. Hopefully you'll find this chapter pleasant to read. Enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxx

**Ch. 2: House call**

"About time you got here!" Alice chided. "I've been meaning to consult you about this. I haven't been able to get past this part of the theory all morning, it's really frustrating me. And I can see that if I resolve this I will be able get understand the rest easily so it's really annoying me and…"

"Woah, easy!" Marisa had only just dismounted her broom at the doorway of Alice's English styled cottage. Standing facing her was Alice, another blonde dressed in a blue dress with a white capelet about her shoulders, impatience written in her ocean blue eyes.

"Well, you promised you would help me, not hinder me, Marisa," Alice stated.

"I'm here, aren't I? And besides, what could the great seven-coloured puppeteer possibly not know that would force her to resort to asking humble little me?" Marsia chuckled and hung her hat on the coat rack. She then noticed that the table was already laid out with the afternoon tea, complete with snacks, waiting for her.

Just for her.

"Hey, I'm not all that great alright?" replied Alice curtly. "Besides, crazy magic like those involving poisons or metabolites is supposed to be your specialty."

"And just what do you need that kind of magic for any way?" Marisa asked, biting into one of the cookies. There was an assortment of them, all carefully made. All of them her favourite kinds too.

"Like I said, I need organic related magic as a… a fuel, a kind of energy source, and…" Alice hesitantly started, taking a seat next to Marisa.

Marisa knew where this was going.

"You told me you gave up making sentient dolls last year!"

"Look, I know I said that…"

"And six months ago, when the interest revived. Again."

"Yah, but, look, this time…"

"And come to think of it, we were just discussing the possibility of thinking automatons just two weeks back, weren't we?"

"Marisa!" Alice cut her off. "This time it's different! Remember Medicine Melancholy? The doll youkai we ran into? She is proof that it's possible."

"Yah, but she's a youkai. Y.O.U.K.A.I" Marisa spelled out for Alice. "She's a spirit, not a doll anymore."

"That doesn't mean we can't replicate it artificially!" urged Alice. "At the very least, I want to work out the kinks in self-automation. You know. Create a doll that can move fully independent of the need to rely on the user's magic."

"Like a programmed battery operated toy?" suggested Marisa.

"Yah, exactly like a programmed, um... Marisa? What exactly is that?"

"Drop by Kourindou next time. They have some crazy stuff there."

A moment of silence followed as Marisa drank her tea and Alice propping her head on the table with her hands.

"Don't you ever get tired of chasing the same thing, daze…?" Marisa put down her tea cup and leaned back into her chair with her hands behind her head.

"Not everyone has the same lack of direction or motivation as you," Alice stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, you have to admit there is great potential in discovering the key to this little interest of mine. And in any case," she locked eyes with Marisa. "There are… some things that you just don't get tired of I guess." Alice finished simply, still looking Marisa in the eye.

"Ah… well, but I bet you're tired of having me invade your home every now and then!" Marisa quickly looked away, putting on a carefree smile on her face.

"Depends…" Alice looked down into her lap.

Silence

"Well, as long as you don't get in the way of my research!" added Alice haughtily, hardened exterior recovered.

"Ha ha ha!" Marisa laughed, and clapped her hand on Alice's shoulder. "Well, I'm not exactly the most delicate of people out there! Not that I care-ze…"

"Humph. And don't touch me like that!" Alice shrugged off Marisa's hand, pursing her lips in a disapproving smile.

"Come on, let's see how far we can progress in today's research session, shall we?" gestured Marisa.

And so the day continued without incident.

xxxxxxxxxx

**And that was it. **

**Here's wishing you an equally pleasant day that Marisa and Alice just had, or if you had a terrible day, hopefully this little part ****could brighten you up a little.**

**Until the next chapter. **


	3. Ch 3: The maid and her chibi vampire of

**Hello, Solblight back for another chapter in this tale.**

**Alright, let me first of all say right off the bat that Flandre is not to be taken seriously (sorry for all the fans of that particular pairing). Her love is more like a childish love, so yah, not planning to develop that pairing any deeper.**

**Sakuya, on the other hand, well… I'll let you read on first. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 3: The maid and her chibi vampire of love**

"Apologies for the young Mistress' behaviour," Sakuya said.

"Meh, it's fine," Marisa wheezed out. Flandre was hugging her from behind tightly, her little face buried into Marisa's back, giggling "I love you" repeatedly into her blouse.

"Flandre!" Sakuya said shortly, and attempted to disengage the little vampire's vice grip on Marisa's back, to no avail.

"Play with me some more, Marisa!" begged Flandre. Okay, so she did not "beg". Flandre never does. It was always either a demand, or a direct order. Although this particular "order" was laced with dangerous amounts of affection, affection that an ordinary person may not wish to turn down for fear of their well being.

"Young Mistress! Must you be so misbehaved in front of our guest-"

("Playwithme Playwithme Playwithme Playwithme Playwithme-")

"I had no idea I had been elevated to the status of 'guest' ze…"

("Playwithme Playwithme Playwithme Playwithme Playwithme-")

"Quiet you! And Flandre! Please stop that… "

"Play with me!" shrilled the little vampire, ignoring the chief maid's pleas to behave in a manner more befitting of a lady of a castle.

"Sorry Flan, but I need to go see Patchy for a bit first," Marisa ruffled the little vampire's hair.

"Fine…" Flandre huffed, but relented. "Sakuya, I'm tired. Prepare the bath for me I'm going to take a soak." Turning to Marisa, she said, "Don't forget to see me before you leave, okay?"

"Yah, sure, no prob-ze!" Marisa flashed Flandre a grin. Flandre grinned back and headed towards her chambers.

"So, what business do you have with lady Patchouli this day?" asked Sakuya once Flandre had left.

"Research."

"Right…"

"It's true."

"Uh huh."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Really? I've never heard this particular lie from you mouth before," said Sakuya, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's not like I'm causing the Scarlet household any trouble is it?" asked Marisa innocently.

"Well, you've admittedly been better behaved recently," Sakuya said flatly. "And if you do decide to go astray on the grounds of this castle, well, I'll just have to correct that sort of misbehaviour now, won't I?" Sakuya smiled at Marisa. Marisa swore she saw Sakuya's fingers twitch to her hidden holster of throwing knives.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll behave," Marisa said quickly, then added in a quiet but blatant manner, "only when you're around…"

"Heh, I for one don't particularly mind if you act like that, Marisa."

"Uh, hu- huh?" Marisa was taken off guard. "What did you mean by that?"

"I do enjoy our danmaku duels actually."

"Um, thanks."

"The practice really helps keep me sharp."

"Practice you say… I get the impression you try to kill me for real each and every time…"

"It's not like you can't keep up with me," defended Sakuya. "In fact, you're one of the few humans I actually have trouble duelling with without spamming 'time stop'," Sakuya continued, her tone sounding considerably softer.

At this surprise compliment Marisa looked at Sakuya and the silver haired girl looked back. On her face was an expression of slightly dented pride, mixed with admiration and… uncertainty?

"W…well, if you're that impressed with me, then what about Reimu?" Marisa quickly continued the conversation, disregarding what she saw. She had yet to make sense of it. "I mean, she's one hell of a 'monster' when it comes to danmaku really, not even sure if she's human any more."

"Reimu's not you."

"Uh… huh? Come again?"

"I mean, you're not the same… um… no…" Sakuya stopped. It looked as if she was carefully choosing her next words. "What I mean to say is, you're not too bad at danmaku yourself, Marisa." Her voice sounded a little more formal and polite. "So really, there is no need to be so modest of your ability," she finished with a courteous smile.

"H…Hey, who says I'm modest, ze?" Marisa blurted out, blushing. "I'm proud of being able to crush anything and everything with one little Master Spark. Masuta Supa-ku, daze!" Marisa made a motion of blasting some imaginary object to smithereens.

Sakuya's face did not even have the slightest hint of being amused.

"Um, never mind what I just did…" Marisa said sheepishly. Sakuya just sighed. The two found themselves in front of a giant oak double door.

"Hm? Look, we've arrived," Sakuya said, pushing open the doors for Marisa. "You'll find lady Patchouli inside. She has been expecting you."

"You know, you didn't have to show me the way here. I know the layout of this castle almost as well as you Sakuya."

"I know you do, which is why a kleptomaniac such as you cannot be allowed to go unescorted," Sakuya countered. "That and it would really be undesirable if you chose to come smashing in through the library windows all the time. In any case, we're here, so do proceed. We'll chat again when we have the time," Sakuya motioned Marisa into the library.

"Okay, see you!"

"You too."

Marisa headed into the library, and the chief maid departed with her guest to continue on with her duties. Unlike her young mistress, a maid of a household could not simply request for a guest to come drop by later. And why she would even want that… well, that was uncertain, even to Sakuya.

* * *

**And that concludes the third chapter of this story. I think it is pretty obvious who the next character is going to be, but I'll have separate comments on **_**her**_** in the next chapter.**

**Until then, then. **

**Oh yah, you'd also notice that I've just learnt about the horizontal rule function. Also, I just realized that uploading from Microsoft Word to this site kinda screwed up the formatting; all the lines are equally spaced. I don't really know what to do about it so sorry if the organization seems a little messy.**


	4. Ch 4: Two girls and a library

**Woot! Fourth chapter! Actually, by the time I was uploading this, I had already written chapter seven so…**

**Anyway, Patchouli enters the scene and I have to tell you, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. For whatever strange reason, I portrayed more interaction between her and Marisa than the one on Alice x Marisa. **

**I fee like I've betrayed Alice somehow but… eh… Anyways, enjoy. **

* * *

**Ch. 4: Two girls and a library**

Marisa stepped into the dimly lit, stuffy library. Before her, what seemed like endless miles of book shelves stretched into the stale darkness, everyone of them neatly, fully occupied with books. Hidden amongst the labyrinth, a small light could be made out, and Marisa started to walk towards it. She knew she was getting closer to the person she was visiting as the air started to change. If it weren't for the gloomy setting, the new air would have easily been reminiscent of the pureness of spring.

At the centre of this magic bubble of fresh air stood a large, majestic oak table, and next to it, nestled in an equally majestic oak chair, was a petite figure hidden amongst frilly, purple pyjamas.

Marisa approached the figure and smiled. Patchouli was asleep, her head resting on tome she had been reading. Stroking an errant lock of Patchouli's long, violet hair, Marisa chuckled softly as Patchouli reacted to her touch and said, "Well, looks like she's not available right now. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep."

And with that, Marisa proceeded to systematically rob the book shelves.

"…" A vein twitched in Patchouli's temple. Sitting up abruptly, she turned to Marisa and snapped, "You really are hopeless aren't you! Spoiling such a nicely set up atmosphere like that!"

"Ooh! Is this a catalogue on rare magic beetles- Wow, so that's where you find these…"

"Yes, it is a catalogue on magical beetles, and the book itself is as equally rare as the beetles in catalogues so don't spoil-"

"And this! Quick and easy curses and hexes. I always wanted a book like this…"

"I thought you already had five off those-"

"This too! Patchouli, I envy you-ze! Could I borrow it for a few decades-"

"Marisa!"

"Yes princess?"

"Marisa, please, for the last- wait, huh? P… Princess?" Patchouli stammered immediately forgetting what she was originally mad at. That anger had been replaced with a new one.

"Princess?" Patchouli repeated. "M…Marisa! Don't just call people titles like that! It… it annoys me!"

"You mean embarrasses you-"

"Annoys me!" Patchouli reasserted, wheezing a little.

Marisa chuckled. It was not every day one could see the usually placid magician so worked up, and so quickly too. Marisa was secretly a little proud of what she had done.

"T'ch, what's so funny! Really, Marisa!" Patchouli frowned. "I've been more tolerant of you so-called 'visits' and still you insist on being so ill-mannered!"

"You mean it's not bad manners to pretend to sleep when guests arrive?" Marisa countered.

"Huh? I wasn't…" Patchouli's face reddened a little. "I mean, I had only just woken up and…"

"And let me stroke your hair…"

"No! I… Marisa, I had only just woken up!" Patchouli vigorously presented her case.

"Haha, I geddit, I geddit…" Marisa tried to placate a cutely infuriated Patchouli.

"Anyway, if you knew I was awake, why did you act the way you did!" demanded Patchouli. "You could have at least greeted me."

"And where's the fun in that?" Marisa asked, setting down a pile of randomly picked books on the table, and sat herself next to Patchouli. "It was much more fun to spoil the atmosphere and annoy you-ze!"

Patchouli gazed at Marisa, an exasperated look in her eyes. Sighing, she said, "I give up. Change of topic, what brings you here? And I hope you have returned the books from last time."

"Don't worry, I placed them back in the selves-"

"I was also talking about the books you took from me the last few months past, not just those from last year," Patchouli said tersely.

"Well… I still need them-ze… Lemme hang on to them for a bit longer, please Patchouli?" Marisa pleaded. "At least I started returning some of them, so you can't complain."

"Marisa," Patchouli sighed again. "What's the point of hanging on to things that you don't need? That obsessive compulsive behaviour of yours is truly a disorder Marisa."

"But I like hanging on to your stuff-ze!" Marisa quipped. Patchouli's face reddened a shade more.

"In any case, I really need them this time. You see, Alice-"

"Alice…"

"Uh, Patchouli?"

"It's nothing," swiftly recovered Patchouli. "You were saying? Wait, let me guess, you're helping out with her research."

"Yup."

"Automated, living dolls."

"Yes."

Patchouli and Marisa looked at each other. "As always," they said simultaneously, giggling.

"Well, determination and drive are hallmarks of being a great magician," said Patchouli. "I too have several subjects I've been working on for decades, with little progress." She looked over at Marisa, "Since you're here, why don't we just chat and see if our discussions can help shed light on any of them?" invited Patchouli.

"Sounds boring…"

"I'll extend the loan on your books."

"Sure, why not!" grinned Marisa, doing a complete turnabout.

Patchouli sighed a third time. This girl, she really can be amusing. Charming too…

Patchouli signalled for her youkai handmaiden to come to her side.

"Koakuma, Marisa will be staying for the evening, would you please bring some tea for the guest? Now then Marisa, where should we start?"

* * *

**Where should we start indeed?**

**Well, the next chapter will be one of the first "branch" developments that will not be focusing on Marisa as the main… eh… heroine? Something like that. Hope you've had an entertaining read thus far, and expect a little bit more interesting stuff the next time round. **

**Till then. **


	5. Ch 5: What the servants saw

**Okay, chapter 5 is here.**

**This chapter basically develops a little standalone side plot. Plus it also comes with a valuable moral. **

**Moral of the story: the servants see everything.**

**I'll just leave it at that, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 5: What the servants saw**

"Ah, and I was just a footnote in the previous chapter too…" grumbled Koakuma as she sat lounging in the servant's break room.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakuya as she undressed. It was late in the early morning, and her vampiric mistresses Flandre and Remilia had turned in for the… uh… night. Despite being daytime vampires, they still turned in late and woke up late. Maybe the term "crepuscular vampires" was more suitable for them?

"It's nothing…" Koakuma said. "Patchouli's grown up so fast," the red head added suddenly.

"Wha-! What are you saying so suddenly!" Sakuya said as she pulled on her night clothes. "You sound old. And isn't Patchouli your master? You make it sound like she's your ward or something…"

"Hey, she may be my master, but I'm far older than her, believe it or not," responded Koakuma. "And I AM her guardian in a sense… besides, you wouldn't think an introvert like Patchouli would have it in her to flirt… so cute! 3" Koakuma squealed.

"Eh? Flirt?" said another voice. Sakuya and Koakuma turned to see Meiling, another red head, walk in through the door, still dressed in thick autumn wear. "Just locked up the gates. It's getting really cold outside too. And it's still only late autumn…" Meiling said. Turning to Koakuma, the gatekeeper continued her inquiry, "What's this about Patchouli flirting?"

"Well, Marisa was over just moments ago, and girl you should have seen the way Patchouli kept clinging to her!"

"I bet you're exaggerating things…" said Sakuya.

"No, I'm not! I mean, at first, she kept her distance. But then you should have seen them when they were sharing the same book. Patchouli kept snuggling up to her, like this…" Koakuma snuggled up to Meiling, eliciting a blush from the youkai gate guard.

"Get off her, Koakuma, we get the idea," Sakuya said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What? You don't like it when I hug Meiling?" Koakuma teased, making Meiling blush harder.

"That's not it-" Sakuya caught herself mid-sentence.

Too late.

"That's not it? THAT'S NOT IT?" Koakuma repeated, rushing to Sakuya's side, giggling. Sakuya promptly looked away. Meiling's blush was replaced by confusion. "What's not it?" Koakuma pressed on. "Come on, Sakuya. Meiling's the one you're not jealous over is it? Ooh… wait, I get it! 3 Its Marisa-"

Koakuma suddenly disappeared. The door had apparently locked itself too. Sakuya was sitting prim and proper and Meiling was even more confounded.

"Hey! HEEEYYY! Let me in, Sakuya!" a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Sakuya, no fair! You used time stop didn't you?"

Reddened cheeks betrayed Sakuya's guilt.

"Sakuyaaa! Sa-ku-yaaa! Just let me in, please? I'm sorry okay?"

Meiling moved to open the door.

"No Meiling, leave her outside."

"Sakuyaaa! Hey…"

"Sakuya, please."

"Fine Meiling, open the door…"

Meiling opened the door and Koakuma entered. Still grinning too.

"Stupid succubus…" Sakuya breathed, but a small, poorly hidden grin betrayed her eagerness to answer Koakuma's questions.

It seems like a girl's thing to want to betray one's own secrets to one's closest friends, especially secrets pertaining to love.

"So…" Koakuma began cautiously. "IS IT MARISA YOU LIKE?"

"Ack! Wha- What? Um…"

"Hey isn't that asking in too sudden a manner, Koakuma?" Meiling said. "You should try this." She grabbed Sakuya by the shoulders and turned Sakuya to face her, staring deep into her eyes.

"Eep! Wha- What the hell Meiling what is this-?"

"Sakuya…" Meiling said seriously. "DO YOU LOVE MARISA?"

Koakuma spontaneously burst out laughing like a maniac, while Sakuya froze. Meiling grinned widely at her reaction then turned to give Koakuma the thumbs up, which earned her a playful slap on the arm from Sakuya.

"Stupid… guys listen." Sakuya began. "I… I don't even know for sure… what I mean to say is, I may have warmed up to Marisa, but I'm pretty sure it's not love…"

"Denial…" both Koakuma and Meiling said.

"I… no… I mean, I like her, but… I mean…"

" Dear, dear little Sakuya. It's no point lying. 3 I'm a succubus, remember?" Koakuma teased. "I know how you truly feel…"

Sakuya vanished.

"Oh dear!" Koakuma pouted. "Looks like I pushed it a little too far…"

"Don't worry, she's probably just hiding in her room, red faced and all," Meiling said, grinning. "But wow… Marisa is pretty popular huh? Come to think of it…"

"Hmm? Yeah, wonder what Sakuya sees in her," Koakuma said thoughtfully. "Never mind that, wonder what everyone sees in her? Even Miss Patchouli is head over heels for her… Though mind you," continued Koakuma, "She is pretty good looking, almost handsome and beautiful at the same time too, what with her tomboyish attitude. I would totally do her! 3"

"Sick succubus…" Meiling continued grinning, still looking at the door Sakuya probably had left the room through.

Koakuma looked at Meiling.

"What about you? What about how you feel?"

"Me? I'm fine." The grin faltered a little. "I'm fine…"

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**In addition, I never expected I could develop so much out of Sakuya x Marisa. I mean, first off, that is NOT my favourite Sakuya pairing. So I really surprised myself when I ended up portraying Sakuya so attracted to Marisa. **

**That being said, Sakuya… will she get a central role to the main story? Well… I'm not spoiling it for anyone just yet, basically because this work IS still in progress, so even I wouldn't know the outcome.**

**P.S. favourite Sakuya pairing is Saku x Youmu. I've been considering writing a one shot about them. We'll see if I do get round to doing that. **


	6. Ch 6: Two's company

**So after that short little interlude, this chapter brings the focus back on Marisa.**

**Not much to say (without spoiling things), so enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 6: Two's company**

Pulling her oversized witch hat over her head a little harder, Marisa hugged her broom close to herself and proceeded to walk through the snow. Moments ago, Marisa had been flying on her broom, but the harsh, cold winds rushing her way had numbed her hands to the point where it was getting dangerous to continue, so she decided to walk the rest of the way. Winter had come hard and fast, much harder than it would in other places. But after all, Gensokyo was home to many winter youkai and the like, all eager to pile in the snow and bring on the cold.

But winter wasn't so bad, Marisa thought to herself. There were many nice things in winter. Like free tea, free food, free heating.

As much as Alice liked to grumble about it, she often gave a lot of things to Marisa for free. And Marisa, being the genuine friend that she was, saw that it was unfit to turn down her kindness.

So she brazenly took advantage of it.

As she approached Alice's house, she noticed fresh foot prints in the snow out in the front yard. Someone had just recently entered Alice's house.

"That's funny," thought Marisa, "I thought Alice doesn't usually leave her house, let alone on a freezing afternoon like this."

Marisa decided to do what her utmost reliable wisdom dictated her to do in situations like this. She decided to eavesdrop.

Inching her way to the window, Marisa pressed herself to the wall and drew her coat over her tightly to try to shield off the cold, then used a little wind spell to shift the blinds on the other side to make a small crack, just large enough for her to see.

Reimu.

Reimu seated at the table with Alice, the duo laughing together, teacups with hot tea in hand. Alice leaned into Reimu's ear and whispered something, and the two laughed again, Alice resting her head on Reimu's shoulder.

Marisa felt a small tang in her chest. The two looked… they looked… well they almost looked like a… like a….

Couple? The thought forced itself into Marisa's mind.

"No, wait, aren't I supposed to be-" Marisa caught herself mid-thought. No, no she was not supposed to feel this way remember? She was supposed to be a friend. Yes, yes she was only a friend. That was how she viewed herself, that was how she would portray herself.

In any case, Reimu and Alice were both important friends to her, and their happiness mattered. So if they were happy with each other…

"That's it!" Marisa thought to herself. This was the perfect chance. This was the opportunity to demonstrate to both her best friends how she really cared about them. If they were happy with each other, then she should be the good friend that she is and…

Marisa started walking back out the yard. She should just leave them be.

But no. "Argh…" Marisa inwardly groaned to herself. She had made an appointment with Alice. An APPOINTMENT. Alice was expecting her. Like, now.

"Me and my incredulous foresight…" thought Marisa to herself. Alright, she told herself. Calm down, act natural.

"HELLO, DAZE!" Marisa said, bursting to the door, her usual cheerful grin plastered on her face. "Ooah!" Marisa looked over at Reimu in mock surprise, "So that was Reimu's footprints I saw in the yard huh? Hi Reimu!"

Instead of returning the greeting, both Reimu and Alice started laughing, leaning on each other. Marisa's grin was instantly replaced by a look of confusion.

"Pfft," Reimu started fighting to keep the laughter within, "You really haven't changed have you?"

"Haha…" Alice struggled, wiping an errant tear away from under her eye. "See, I told you I was right."

"You were, you were..." Reimu conceded, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder. The two started laughing again.

"Uh? G…Guys?" Marisa asked tentatively, now genuinely lost. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Alice said, still chuckling a little. "Reimu and I were just recounting past memories and people we've met."

"Yeah," Reimu said. "Then we got round to talking about you."

"Yeah," Alice continued, "And we started talking about all yourstupidlittletraits." And with that, Alice and Reimu cracked into laughter again.

"Um… Like what?" Marisa asked, face scarlet, hugging her broom even closer to her, though not because of the cold.

"Like how you always exclaim 'Daze!'."

"And how you always have some sort of grin on your face."

"And your kleptomania."

"And your tendency to use overly gigantic and flashy lasers in danmaku… Marisa?"

Marisa had by this time pulled the brim of her hat full over her crimson face. As much as that was embarrassing… it actually hurt a bit. She wanted them to be happy, she wished for them to get along with each other better, but… this was not the kind of role she had envisioned herself playing… oh well…

"Geez guys," Marisa said, still looking down, face red, eyes screwed up in embarrassment. "Give me a break!" Not bothering to take off her coat, Marisa sat herself in another chair across the pair, took off her hat, hugged it to her chest, and peered over the brim, as though afraid that her embarrassment would show without some form of a physical barrier.

Alice and Reimu looked at Marisa, then looked over at each other and burst out laughing again. Marisa hid her eyes behind the brim of her hat for a few seconds, face threatening to turn a colour redder than red. When the laughter stopped, she looked and saw a grinning Alice extending a hand to her, holding a teacup with hot milk tea.

"Tea, Marisa?"

"Th…Thanks…"


	7. Ch 7: Not the kind of role

**An immediate development of the previous chapter. **

**Read on first, enjoy, and I'll get to you guys later on at the end of the chapter.**

**So without further ado, I give you the seventh chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 7: Not the kind of role**

An hour had past since Marisa came to Alice's house.

One whole hour, and the three of them were still seated at the table. Still talking over tea. Alice and Reimu together on one side and Marisa opposite them.

Marisa had been consciously trying to pretend that her slight jealousy was subconscious.

There were several instances where Alice would get up from the table to fetch more snacks or refill the tea. Each time, she would ask Reimu would join her. Reimu, being a rather lazy person when permitted to be, would refuse to get up. Alice would then forget her self-set errand and promptly and sit back down next to Reimu.

"They really do look like a couple huh?" Marisa thought. "They can hardly bear to leave each other's side. But it looks as if neither has taken the initiative… Maybe they just need a little push! Maybe I just need to play cupid-ze!" Marisa inwardly giggled.

But, how? She needed a subtle trigger, one that could make them realize their feelings for each other, gradually. But how…? …! She needed a conversation topic… a casual one… not too forced…

"Hey uh, have you guys ever thought about your future spouses?" Marisa casually mentioned.

If one could read minds like a certain Satori, one would see Reimu and Alice rolling their eyes in their minds. Exchanging glances with each other, the two shrugged. What was she up to this time?

"Eh, Marisa," Reimu began, "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, no, just ah… just wondering," Marisa determinately avoided eye contact in a casual manner.

"Well, I have no such plans for the near future…" Alice continued the conversation dryly, "I AM after all a long lived magician."

"Ah, right…" Oh dear, that was not the effect she wanted to invoke. Marisa started to panic a little. "And, ah, what about you Reimu?" Marisa forcefully but casually continued the inquiry.

"Haven't really thought about it," Reimu replied simply.

"Oh, okay…" Marisa accepted meekly. Her plan having backfired, the three sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Hey, Marisa?"

"Yah Reimu?"

"What were you up to anyway?"

Crap.

"H…Huh? Up to? Um, no I wasn't up to anything-"

"Really, Marisa?"

"Yah, Marisa. Why so interested in our future spouses all of a sudden?"

"Y…You know, Alice, just a girl thing-"

"Heh, since when were you so feminine?"

"R…Reimu!"

"I think you're hiding something Marisa…"

"N…No, Alice, I'm not, I swear-ze-"

"Come clean Marisa…"

"Yah, come clean Marisa."

"It's okay, you can tell Alice and myself what you are so anxious about."

"A…Anxious? I'm not anxious!" Marisa denied anxiously.

This time, Alice and Reimu really did roll their eyes.

"Ooh, is little Marisa worried that she'll be all alone once her GIRLFRIENDS leave her side?" Alice teased.

Marisa took a second to comprehend the last line in her head.

"Huh? Girlfriends? No, you got it wrong! I don't think like that! I don't think like that at all! No, seriously! I was just curious, I mean come on! I was just asking! I don't think of you guys as my girlfriends! Not at all! Not at all-ze! You're just friends. And I mean friends. And I mean the both of you! And I-"

"Calm down, calm down Marisa!" Reimu was threatening to break down into hysterical laughter. Next to her, Alice had already cracked up.

"Eh…but…no…Reimu!" Marisa defiantly pouted what was supposedly further support for her previous argument.

For a second, Alice and Reimu forgot to laugh as they stared at the cute image of Marisa sitting anxious, eyes averting, attempting to hug every last bit of moisture from her witch hat.

"T…Too cute Marisa!" Alice could hardly control herself. She had laughed and giggled until her insides hurt, and now her face was blushing profusely as well. Reimu was fast loosing control as well, her face matching the red of her miko constume.

"Y…Yah… haha… ow, my cheeks hurt…" Reimu managed to say.

"I think some more tea is in order," Alice, still chuckling a little, got up for what must be the sixth time. "Would you lend me a hand, Reimu?" she asked for the sixth time as well.

"Sure." This time, Reimu got up and joined her. The two looked at each other, than at Marisa, whose blood was still largely concentrated in her cheeks, and chuckled again. Arms around each other's shoulders, they walked into kitchen together, still giggling.

The tang in Marisa's subconscious was consciously getting stronger. But at the same time, she felt a little glad to be able to make her friends a little happier, a little closer…

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what I did," she thought, "Neither was this how I planned to pull it off, but I pulled it off-ze… Man I'm good," she gave herself a little mental pat on the shoulder.

Back in the kitchen, Alice was making more tea while Reimu helped fetch the snacks. Both, despite the soreness of their cheeks, still had silly grins on their face.

"Hey Alice."

"Yes Reimu?"

"Tell me Alice, why did you keep inviting me to come with you to the kitchen?"

"Couldn't leave you at the table alone with her now, can I?" answered Alice simply.

"Oh?" said Reimu. "Always trying to put her within your reach a little more aren't you?" she said in a faux venomous voice.

"Oh? And put her within yours a little more instead?" Alice returned with the same tone.

The atmosphere of the kitchen turned just a tad bit tenser.

"You know, you could have just invited HER with you instead of me. That way, the both of you WOULD be alone," Reimu sneered a little at Alice's seeming oversight. But strangely enough, Alice was not in the least annoyed by that last taunt from Reimu.

"I… I did think of that but…" she turned to face Reimu. "Would you have deliberately placed yourself alone with Marisa?"

Reimu turned away and stared at the wall.

"It's getting kind of hard to be anyway near her by myself now."

* * *

**I think by now you're getting a sense of what exactly my most favourite pairings are huh? (I so lack creativity… I blame the fandom for casting the stereotypes in stone…)**

**So anyways, that is all for now. I WILL be continuing the story. I've yet to reach a plot conclusion myself, so… um… we'll see how it goes. Till then, and I'll see you on the other side, meaning the next chapter.**


	8. Ch 8: Mushrooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Yes, I realized I forgot to add disclaimers at the top. Please don't sue. I'm but a humble fan.**

**Also, fans of the "traditional" Marisa harem will be delighted to know that this chapter contains Nitori. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 8: Mushrooms**

"Hmm… Amanita… Amanita… eh…" Marisa muttered, squinting at the faded pages of a tomb on mushrooms that she had recently acquired from Patchouli.

She had decided that she would discuss about the loan on the book with Patchouli starting next week.

"Amanita… hmm…" Marisa was having trouble making out the rest of the mushroom's name from the faint text. And its description. And its properties. All she knew was that it was sort of white, closely resembled an unrelated species of edible mushroom, and it sounded kind of powerful.

"Aman… Ah! There it is!" She picked up a small white mushroom growing on the pleasantly scented coniferous soil. Mushroom hunting always got her spirits up. The smell of pine. The cooling still air of the forest floor. The mushrooms. Aside from borrowing things, this was one of her most favourite past times.

"Hmm… it really does look just like ordinary Matsutake…" Marisa said in a disappointed tone, double checking the cover of the tome. The title on the ragged hard cover simply said "1001 Powerful Mushrooms". It was not really explicit about what sort of "powerful" these mushrooms were, but Marisa had explored several chapters of it, and searched for the mushrooms it had described. The results were mixed. Some mushrooms, which were simply all-cures for diseases, failed to excite her. Others however, like the last one which showed really explosive properties when exposed to strong light, greatly delighted her.

It also very nearly killed her when she attempted to take it out of the cave for further study.

All in all, she decided the tome was worth further investigation. But this particular mushroom, _Amanita Smithiana… _the description was just too faded. And she was not familiar with it either.

"Maybe tasting it will give me a clue…" Marisa thought, disregarding her previous near-fatal mushroom encounter, and moved to take a nibble out of the mushroom.

"NO!" a shout rang out. Marisa dropped the mushroom out of surprise, and turned around to find a blue haired girl with twin-tails, dressed in a blue dress and green cap running towards her as fast as she could.

"Nitori?" Marisa greeted Nitori, still in a little shock. She did not know Nitori could shout so loud.

"No… huff… don't eat it…" the kappa stopped at Marisa's feet, wheezing from all the shouting she had to do.

"Why not?" Marisa asked, looking at the white mushroom innocently lying on the forest floor. The mushroom had yet to explode from the kinetic force of hitting the ground. Maybe this mushroom was not the one she was looking for either.

"It's um… it's really poisonous," Nitori explained shyly. SHE was still shocked at just how loud a voice she managed to produce moments ago.

"Oh, that's it?" This was definitely not the mushroom she was looking for.

"Huh? What do you mean 'that's it?'" Nitori grabbed Marisa hand, bright blue eyes trying to convey the seriousness of the situation Marisa had almost implicated herself in. "Marisa! It would have very surely killed you from just that one bite!"

"Instantly?"

"Um, not really, but… but it'd have killed you very quickly?"

"That's it?" Marisa repeated. "Rapid death" was not exactly the kind of bang she was looking for. It was no fun if the enemy simply slumped to the ground after five minutes of ingestion. That was WAY too long.

Nitori took a step back, evidently confused by Marisa's apathetic attitude towards the deadly mushroom.

"Marisa…" she began slowly.

"Yah?"

"Marisa… Y… Your life is precious!" Nitori blurted out, face blushing. It was against her shy nature to tell people what and how they should do things, but she strongly felt that taking one's own life was one of those things people should never do.

"Huh?" Marisa took a moment to register what Nitori said, and another to figure out what she meant. Then…

"Hahaha… Hahahahahaha…!" Marisa clutched her stomach, laughing hard.

Nitori took a step back, although not out of confusion this time round. "…Marisa?" she gingerly asked, worried the suicidal girl was about to do something horribly wrong to herself.

Marisa managed to catch herself, and grinned widely at Nitori. "Oh, Nitori," Marisa stifled another chuckle. "I'm not trying to kill myself, silly!" she said in a cheery voice, still widely grinning.

Nitori took another step back, eyes widening with fear now.

"Ma…Marisa? Ah… no… I didn't mean… Ah!" Nitori started running away.

It occurred to Marisa that Nitori was not running away out of shyness as per usual.

"Eh? No… WAIT!" Marisa started chasing Nitori, mentally slapping herself in her head. She had a lot of explaining to do, but first of all she had to get Nitori to calm down.

"Nitori wait I'M NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Not really a romance chapter. But that's because of the difficulty of firing off anything immediately between the two. At least that's how I see it. **

**There will be further immediate developments though, so hang tight. **

**P.S: Sorry Nitori *chuckles*… Oh I really shouldn't be laughing at that…**


	9. Ch 9: The Mountains be damned

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Nitori x Marisa continues. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 9: The Mountains be damned**

"Nuclear fusion huh? That's just crazy daze…" Marisa said, as she sat at the edge of the creek, kicking her feet in the cool water. The last of the snow had just melted a mere week ago, and the air was still frosty. But doing this felt good.

"Yes, but the plan was so close to fruition, and the potential benefits so great, it was hard to pass up on," Nitori explained, seated next to Marisa, her feet dangling in the creek as well.

Marisa had spent the better first half of the previous hour trying to calm the blue haired kappa down. Luckily enough, this was not the first time she had met the shy girl, so it was relatively much easier for Marisa to convince her that she was no maniacal witch on a homicidal run using mushrooms of mass destruction. Had this been their first meeting, Marisa was sure she would never see the easily frightened kappa ever again.

After that, things gradually settled down, and the last half hour was spent catching up with each other. Marisa did not really know Nitori that well, but she seemed like a nice enough girl. Very knowledgeable too. Nuclear fusion… hmm… sounded powerful…

"But wasn't it that hell raven, ah… Utsuho was it? Wasn't it Utsuho that was granted the power of nuclear fusion?"

The muscles responsible for creating frowns and scowls were probably atrophied to a certain degree on someone as gentle as Nitori, but right now, her face was sporting a rather heavy frown.

"Nitori?"

"It's nothing."

"Nitori, look I know you're rather angry that…"

"I'm not."

"Your face is showing it."

"… I'm not," Nitori looked away, still scowling but perhaps shy about the fact that Marisa could read her feelings. Not withstanding the fact that she WAS scowling.

"It was our project," Nitori said after sometime.

"Uh huh."

"We could have finished it if we were given more time."

"I'm sure you could have."

"We were so close!"

"Yah, well, don't be so upset Nitori-"

"So why did that stupid Kanako- !"

Stupid Kanako?

"Ah! I mean…" Nitori was startled by her own very mildly vulgar outburst.

"Yah, I agree with you Nitori. Stupid Kanako!" Marisa quipped. She did have a reason for saying that though. The mountain goddess WAS responsible for all sorts of troublesome incidents after all.

"…huh?" Nitori blushed.

"Stupid Kanako!" Marisa repeated, grinning.

"Yah… stupid Kanako- um -sama!" Nitori giggled.

" 'Stupid Kanako-sama'? What kind of insult is that?" Marisa giggled back. "Sounds too polite for an insult-ze!"

"Hee hee… Sorry!"

"And now you've gone all sorry and apologetic! What's wrong with you!"

"Hee hee… I'm sorry!"

"You said sorry again!"

"Haha… Sorry," Nitori covered her mouth. "Oops, I did it again…" she said, giggling through her fingers.

Nitori , Marisa and Aya exchanged glances and laughed.

"Wait… Aya!" both girls startled, looking over to the crow tengu, who was still laughing. The short-haired brunette was sitting at Marisa's side, her single-pegged geta slipped off, bare feet dipped in the creek just like them, as if she had been by their side all this time.

"Aya wha-! What are you doing here?" Marisa demanded.

"What do you mean? We've always been here!" Himekaido Hatate said.

"Ah…!" Nitori squeaked in surprise at the other long, dark brown haired crow tengu seated next to her, bare feet also dangling in the creek. Hatate tilted her head and looked at Nitori quizzically, her twin tails waving in the wind, as though surprised that Nitori was surprised.

"Come off it!" Marisa said in an exasperated tone, "Since when were you people eavesdropping on us?"

"We aren't eavesdropping."

"Yah, the honest Shameimaru Aya is right here, presented blatantly in front of you!"

"Oh brother." Marisa made a move to take out her mini-hakkero.

"Uh uh uh!" Aya clucked. "We heard EVERYTHING!"

"Yah," pipped in Hatate. "Including your insults of the great Kanako-sama."

"You think I give a damn about Kanako?" Marisa asked seriously.

"…" "…"

"Well, do you?"

"No…" both Aya and Hatate slowly admitted.

"Well, scoot or receive my love. Choose."

"Fine…" and just like that, Aya and Hatate seemingly vanished.

Marisa turned to a rather confused Nitori. "Um, Nitori, sorry about those two."

"Oh don't worry, they're always like that," Nitori smiled gently.

"Well, then I guess I better be going! See you!"

"Yes, see you!"

Nitori looked on as Marisa flew away on her broom. "Such a lovely person," she thought cheerfully.

* * *

**And that's all the Nitori for now. **

**Wow, when I planned to devote a section to Nitori, I never imagined I would write two chapters right off the bat on her. But I guess it's largely due to the need to create some sort of "set-up" in the previous chapter. **

**Also, the next chapter's out already. Hehe… no stickers for guessing who's next. **


	10. Ch 10: Sparking an incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Wasn't this supposed to be a branch development? How did it get to be so long? *scratches head***

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 10: Sparking an incident**

"I told you two to scoot, didn't I?" Marisa shouted over her shoulder as she zipped through the air on her broom, chilly spring air rushing past her on all sides.

"Nah, we thought we rather receive your love 3" Aya shouted back, following closely on Marisa's tail.

"Careful, she's a really enthusiastic lover," warned Hatate jokingly, also tailing Marisa.

Oh I'm an enthusiastic lover alright, thought Marisa, picturing freshly roasted crow in her mind.

On second thought, she did not really fancy roasted crow.

"But seriously, why are you guys following me? All I'm doing is heading home!" Marisa shouted.

"This whole week's been so boring and devoid of news."

"Yah, what Aya said."

"So we figured we'd follow someone well known for incidents."

"Yah, what Aya said."

"And what better candidate than Gensokyo's very own pimp!"

"Yah, what Aya-"

"Hatate, cut it out!"

"Fine…"

Gensokyo's pimp? Is that what she was known as? The thought worried her…

"Pimp?" Marisa repeated her question vocally.

"Yah, pimp! As in, you attract many girls…" Aya explained technically.

"I-I know what 'pimp' means, thank you, and don't go around spreading rumours like that!" Marisa shouted over the winds.

"We're not spreading rumours!" Hatate exclaimed.

"Yah we're not- Hey Hatate!" Aya looked over at her fellow crow tengu flying at her side. "Since when were 'we' working together anyway…?"

"Yes you are! Both of you!" Marisa brought the conversation back into focus. This was really cause for concern. If Gensokyo's paparazzi duo Aya and Hatate thought of her like that, who knows how many people have gotten the wrong impression of her…

"No seriously!" Hatate said. "Have you even tried counting the number of girls fallen at your feet?"

"There are no girls at my feet-"

"Like Reimu…"

"And Alice…"

"And Nitori just now…"

"And Patchouli-tan…"

"Patchouli-tan?" Aya looked over at Hatate.

"Yes, Patchy-tan 3" Hatate squealed. "Man, Marisa you are good!"

"No, I mean Marisa x Patchy was my research!" Aya exclaimed irately. "You're stealing my credit again!"

Wait. Aya's been following me around whenever I was around Patchy? Marisa thought. The idea of roasted crow was becoming more and more appealing.

"Your credit?" Hatate was continuing the argument behind her. "Aya, that was last week's news! It's not 'your research' anymore!"

"Humph, that's all you're good for!" Aya threw an insult. "You and your 'spirit photography'. Not only do you steal other people's work, but you steal them late too! How pathetic!"

"Why you-!" Hatate shouted back. "I'm simply more modern than you! Technology!" Hatate exclaimed, "Knowledge of technology is what differentiates people in this century!"

"Yah, technology that fetches you last week's news. How fascinating…" Aya said dryly.

"And what about you! All you do is create incidents, then report on these incidents you yourself created! And you call yourself honest and upright!"

"So? A reporter's job is to report on the current circumstance. If the circumstances change due to unforseen forces, then a reporter is supposed to report it, isn't she?"

"Your logic is whack!"

"And your technique is stupid!"

In front of them, Marisa listened with amusement. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. A small way of getting back at those damned crows. Marisa inwardly giggled.

"Hey! Love birds!" Marisa shouted over her shoulder. "Keep it down will you?"

"…" "…"

"Love birds?" both birds exclaimed. "Who are you calling love birds?"

"I don't know," Marisa said slyly. "You guys maybe-ze…?"

"Hey!" Aya shouted warningly. "Don't just go flinging accusations like this!" Next to her, Hatate was shouting her agreement.

"What? And what about your accusation of me? On what basis do you accuse me of being a pimp?" Marisa fired back.

"Well, it's so obvious from your interactions with the other girls!"

"Yah, the way you exchange insults and banter with each other!"

"And how you girls are always hanging around one another!"

"And your ability to remain on the same page with each other despite denying so-" Hatate stopped mid-sentence, and glanced over at Aya. Aya caught her glance, realized something, and looked away promptly.

"No! No we're not like that!" Hatate exclaimed blushing.

"You stupid crow! What are you trying to deny?" Aya was livid.

"Wha- What? You mean you actually feel like that?" Hatate looked really, really shy all of a sudden.

"N-No, stupid! Denying like that means you're actually guilty of harbouring those feel-" Aya's line of reasoning stopped her cold.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" Marisa asked. "Maybe I should fly faster and leave you guys to yourselves? Would that be better-ze…?" Marisa had her "troll-face" on.

"Y-You there!" Aya shouted. "Shut up, you black-white you!"

"Yah! Shut up!"

"Hatate! Stop being… well… Stop being on the same page with me!"

"Huh? How can I not be? She's involved the both of us! This concerns me as much as you-!" Hatate caught herself again. This concerned the both of them?

"Yah, the two of you are in this together daze 3" This was the best "troll-face" Marisa had ever made.

"You! I'm warning you!" Aya shrilled.

"H-Hey… she's kinda right…" Hatate began slowly.

"H-Huh? No! Hatate don't think that way please!" Aya begged.

"No, I mean…" Hatate slowed down. Aya, bewildered at what just transgressed, slowed down to match her pace as well.

Marisa sped off, a perfectly crafted smirk etched into her face. Looking behind her, she saw the two crows trying to straighten out the various misunderstandings between them, Aya sweating profusely, shooting down anything that even remotely suggested of a relationship between the two, Hatate simply blushing deeply.

Sparking incidents was really fun! Maybe this was why Aya did it all the time, Marisa thought.

She should definitely do this more often.

* * *

**And I should definitely try this more often. You know, have Marisa involved but not actually at the centre of the chapter. This has been an interesting approach.**

**Also, forgive me if my portrayal of Hatate or even Aya for that matter doesn't really conform with the norms. I'm not too familiar with the recent addition to the Touhou-verse. (Yah, I made Hatate the "dere" one.)**


	11. Ch 11: Seven colours of the week

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Hi, this is Solblight here, with yet another chapter for this series.**

**This one's about Patchy, Alice and Marisa… Yeeeaaah! Okay, so I know **_**that**_** triangle's overly done, but here's my take on it.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 11: Seven colours of the week**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Why so serious?"

Alice Margatroid and Patchouli Knowledge were seated opposite of each other in Kirisame Marisa's house.

"… You know why," was Patchouli's response, her eyes looking intently away from her rival's face.

"We're already here, at this stage," Alice said tauntingly, narrowed eyes staring at Patchouli, "The goal is close. To either of us. And yet you hesitate."

"Humph… It is not the one that makes the move first or fastest that wins," replied Patchouli, "But the one that makes the right move at the right time… and I have plenty of time…"

"T'ch," hissed Alice, as she gave up trying to stare Patchouli into submission, or at least intimidation. She sighed and propped her face on her hand and stared out of the window.

If only this was speed chess…

Alice looked back at the chess board. About a dozen pieces had already been taken off the board, placed at the side as victims of their little war. Both were close. Both had made many sacrifices. They were pretty much even on all accounts. Now if only Patchouli would move. It had been seven minutes since Alice's last move…

"You know, simply staring at the board will not change your situation…"

"Quiet. This is a difficult impasse we are at. If I make the wrong move… no… I must consider all options…"

"Hurry up! It's just a game…"

"Shhh!"

Alice sighed again. This was going to take a while. She looked around at Marisa's house. Her house was really cluttered, yet strangely in a neat way. Kind of what you would expect of a Kleptomaniac like her. Junk was piled everywhere, cramped into every nook and cranny. And yet things were… organized, almost fervently. Old newspapers lay stacked, by month, by year. Potions were kept in jars, lined in shelves, categorized by type and ordered by colour. Even clothes that were obviously too old and too small lay around in sorted piles.

A bloomer Marisa must have worn at the age of ten or something caught Alice's eye… Alice quickly looked away.

"Maybe she just needs a few dolls…"

"Excuse me?" Patchouli looked up. She had yet to make her move.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking Marisa's house was… so bland. Come to think of it, I've never given her dolls before." Alice's cheeks reddened a bit. "Maybe I should give her one on my next visit! I've been saving a special one just for her…"

"Oh?" Patchouli raised an eyebrow. "Well… Marisa's house is so full of stuff, her house may just explode if you give her a few more dolls…"

"Really?" Alice caught Patchouli's hidden message. "And what of you? You haven't given her anything yet," she directly challenged Patchouli.

"Well, I'm just being considerate," Patchouli said simply, "Her house _is_ already full of _my_ stuff." Patchouli accepted and returned the challenge.

"H-Hey! She regularly takes stuff from me too!" Alice pointed out.

"You're right," Patchouli conceded. "This is a stupid way to gauge who she likes, since she takes stuff from every-" Patchouli stopped short as a realization hit her.

"Don't go that way," Alice warned a little sorrowfully, "Or you'll come to realize just how much competition you have."

"P-Point taken," Patchouli muttered. "But really, why does she keep so much junk!" She too took a glance around the room. "It's redundant! But at least she has things like this chess set. It's been years since I've played chess."

"And it feels like you guys have been playing chess for years!" Marisa came in through the front door, taking off her witch hat and propping her broom in a corner of the house.

"Oh! Welcome back Marisa!" Alice greeted enthusiastically.

"Yah… sorry for insisting on you staying for dinner, and then having to leave you and make you wait. The kitchen's busted, and my cooking isn't all that great anyway, so I went and got you guys take out!" She raised the bags she held in her hand.

"Oh it was no trouble at all!" Alice replied.

"Oh by the way, it's been some time since I left. Are you really still on the same game?"

"Oh no, this is our third game already…"

Patchouli looked over at Marisa's kitchen while Alice and Marisa conversed. Even from where she was seated, she could see that the entire kitchen was blackened over, as though a bomb had gone off. Considering it was Marisa, that may very well be the case…

Maybe it was a bad day to visit after all, Patchouli thought. And not just for that one reason. Patchouli found her eyes wandering over to look at Alice.

Their simultaneous visit to Marisa's place was entire coincidental. Unexpected. Unappreciated…

Is the winner always the one that makes the right move? Or…

"Marisa."

"Um, yah?" Marisa looked over to Patchouli.

"Maybe your house isn't the best of places to hold a friendly gathering…"

"Oh, uh! Sorry about the uh… the place…" Marisa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, all the while thinking it was not her who invited them in the first place. They just showed up literally out of the blue…

Which was what _she herself_ usually does, now that she thought about it.

"So Marisa," continued Patchouli. Marisa snapped back from her little reflection. "As I was about to suggest, why don't you come to my place, the library I mean, some time next week, or even a few days from now if you want."

"H-Huh?" Marisa was a little confused. It was not that she had never "visited" Patchouli at the Scarlet Mansion before. It was just that this was the first time Patchouli officially invited her personally. Even her last visit (see chapters 3 and 4) was largely… unilaterally decided upon. Something was up…

Over in Alice's mind, Alice had once again caught Patchouli's drift and looked in her direction.

Patchoui looked back and silently mouthed "The first move". Was she… smirking?

"Humph…" Alice huffed under her breath, then cleared her throat and said pointedly at Patchouli, "What about me? Isn't it rather rude to invite only Marisa here?"

"…!" Patchouli had not seen this coming. "W-Well… I was thinking about some private research-"

"Yah, why not invite Alice as well?" Marisa interrupted. "It'd be more fun that way, daze!"

Alice caught Patchouli muttering "dammit" under her breath and grinned.

"W-Well then," Patchouli got up. "I better get going then. It is getting late. I guess I'll see you, both of you," she looked at Alice with a tinge of venom in her eyes, "Next week."

"Wait," Alice got up as well. "I guess I better go too."

"O-Okay," Marisa said. "See you guys next week!"

"Bye bye!" "See you next week at my place." And with that, both Alice and Patchouli left.

Outside, Patchouli and Alice walked side by side, not looking at each other.

"Why did you decide to leave with me?" Patchouli asked. "You could have had… more time with her."

"You know, despite of whatever you may think of me, I'm not so rude as to overstay my welcome," Alice replied plainly.

Patchouli smiled. She did not hate Alice. And she knew Alice felt the same way. In fact, sharing their… like for Marisa was just one of the many points they had in common.

"Say Alice."

"Yes Patchouli?"

"Do you think Marisa knows about… about how we feel about her?"

"…Sigh. I don't think so," Alice smiled sadly. "Don't you just sometimes wish she is less of a blockhead?" Alice looked at Patchouli.

"Yah, I know." Patchouli looked back at Alice, and both girls giggled

Back in Marisa's house, Marisa breathed a sigh of relief. She had just managed to turn next week's "move" into another friendly gathering.

* * *

**Heh, now we're talking.**

**See you soon in the next chapter.**


	12. Ch 12: Getting things straight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Wrote a quick one. The idea just popped into my head and I didn't want to lose it.**

**I expect the character featured today will not be too surprising, just a little sudden maybe.**

**Hehe… enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 12: Getting things straight**

"The hell?" Marisa mentally asked. All she decided to do was to take a flight and get some fresh air, and yet somehow she was seated on a sheet under a huge pink umbrella, with a fully laid out picnic in front of her. Free too.

Usually she would grab and eat some without hesitation, free or not, but…

Seated opposite her was the owner of the umbrella. A short green-haired, red eyed, well endowed woman. A woman described as unpredictable at best. A woman now smiling very sweetly at her.

Did Marisa ever tell you she hated flowers? Keep that in mind…

"Hmm?" Kazami Yuka asked, still smiling. "So, you have yet to tell me to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just flying about, didn't watch where I landed." Marisa kept her eyes fixed on hers. One funny move and…

"Dear me, here I offer you nothing but lunch and friendly chat, and yet all you're thinking about is blasting me with danmaku," Yuka's eyes narrowed, while still maintaining her smile.

"I won't lie," Marisa said, her hand still on her mini-hakkero in her pocket. "I don't trust you."

"You must have a lot on your mind," Yuka changed tack, and gestured towards the food. "Come now, the food isn't going to eat itself, and it'll spoil if you don't help finish it. I can't eat it all by myself and Melancholy here can't help either." She looked over at the child-sized doll youkai seated near them.

"Yah, eat some Marisa." The little animated doll picked up a platter of sandwiches and offered Marisa one of them. "Melancholy helped make them! Although Melancholy can't eat them…" Melancholy beamed at first, then immediately saddened.

"A-Ah, thank you!" Melancholy helped make them? Marisa looked at the sandwich she had just taken. What was its degree of toxicity? She wondered.

"Marisa," Yuka reprimanded, "Melancholy really put in effort into those sandwiches."

Marisa looked at Melancholy, who was watching her intently, waiting for her to eat her heartfelt sandwich. How can a doll gain so much emotion? Oh well, I'll take a chance. Marisa thought, and bit into the sandwich.

"Ooah? This is really good." It really was good. Melancholy clapped as Marisa ate the rest of the sandwich.

"You're a pretty good cook!" Marisa praised Melancholy.

"Thank you!" little Melancholy beamed again, blushing.

"Now then, Marisa," Yuka deviously smiled. "How are you feeling?"

How.. How am I feeling? What kind of quest-

"What did you put in that sandwich?" Marisa demanded, mini-hakkero out, pointed at Yuka.

"Hahaha… relax, I was just fooling with you," Yuka smiled reassuringly.

Marisa narrowed her eyes, but sat down. She kept her hakkero in her hand though. If she started to feel even slightly dizzy…

Yuka looked at Marisa's hakkero, still gripped tightly in her hand, and her smile faltered slightly. "Sigh, do you really not trust me Marisa? Me, the person you stole the Master Spark from?"

"Only if you can earn my trust," Marisa said.

"Whatever my reputation is, I'm pretty sure it is undeserved," Yuka said sadly. "And I'm also pretty sure I'm not the only one with such an issue, Gensokyo's pimp," she looked up at Marisa.

"… fine…" Marisa placed her hakkero back into her pocket.

"Looks like I hit the mark," Yuka observed. "So is that what's bothering you?" she asked gently.

Marisa considered sharing her issue with Yuka. Well, Yuka can be nice when she wants to, she thought. And since she was not involved, she could provide a third opinion.

"Alright," Marisa began. "But don't tell anyone else."

"No one steals from me and makes it out of here alive," Yuka promised.

"…! See! Even you reinforce your own myth as a vicious monster!" Marisa retorted. "And here you are making me feel sorry for forming opinions about you!"

"Hahaha… yes, I'm sorry, but it is so much fun sometimes," Yuka giggled. "Making myself look really scary, I mean. But please, do continue."

"T'ch. Well, truth of the matter is…" Marisa paused, trying to convey her problem clearly, in a non-misleading manner. "Truth of the matter is, um, the 'pimp' thing you alluded to?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I think it's starting to get for real now."

"For real?"

"Well, there have been signs…"

"Against your wishes?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, against my wishes."

"Really?" Yuka quizzed, "I would think that if anyone found themselves surrounded by so many adoring young girls, they would just go for it."

"I'm not some loose guy, Yuka! I'm a girl, and I-" Marisa stopped short, unsure of how to go on.

"… You just don't feel that way do you?" Yuka egged on.

"Y-Yes."

"But they're your friends, so you don't want to lose them either."

"Yes."

"And even if they… love you, it's not like you can stop them either."

"Yes."

"Hmmm…?" Yuka contemplated the young witch seated before her. "I've never seen you in such a feminine light before…"

"Y-Yuka! What's that mean?"

"I guess you really are undeserving of your reputation…"

"Y-Yuka!"

"So you're straight?"

"Y-Yes, I think so…"

"You think so?"

"I- I am straight."

"How sad…" Yuka examined her fingernails nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Marisa exclaimed. "How's that sad?"

"You intend to find yourself a man in the future?" Yuka continued looking at her fingernails.

"I… I suppose so?"

"Here, in Gensokyo?"

"…Maybe I'll have to look elsewhere…" Marisa admitted.

"Well, Marisa," Yuka looked up, slightly unsatisfied with her fingernails. "Disregarding untrue rumours about you, I've always thought of you more as a carefree person."

"W-Well, I think so too…" Marisa said.

"So why are you so worried and anxious?" Yuka asked.

"H-Hey, did you not understand-"

"I understand. What I'm saying is, you don't want them to get too close, but you don't want them to leave your side either." Yuka huffed, "How can you expect things to be so convenient for you?"

"Huh? I-I didn't-"

"If you're unsure of what to do, then don't do anything," Yuka interrupted. "It'll only make things worse. Just let things develop. If one of your… friends ever made a move, if you were ever faced with the realization of such a situation, then and only then will you know what to do." Yuka grabbed Marisa's hand. "No point in trying to plan or pre-empt something based on nothing but guesses and conjecture, right?" Yuka squeezed Marisa's hand and smiled reassuringly.

"R-Right, thanks," Marisa blushed.

"And who knows? You may just actually start swinging the other way…"

"Wha-What!" Marisa quickly pulled her hand out of Yuka's grip, as Yuka broke down with laughter. "That's it, I've had it with you!" Marisa got up, grabbed her broom, and started walking away.

"Hey! Feel free to come back anytime!" Yuka yelled after her.

"I will when I want to!" Marisa yelled back. "And thanks for the sandwiches."

Really, this girl. Yuka thought, a smile forming at the irony. Of all the people she decides to ask about for advice on handling people that like her, she asks me… Maybe she should have just told her to accept their love unquestioningly…

* * *

**And… done.**

**And with that I think by now I've run through all the usual parings at least once. Of course, if you asked me, honestly, I don't think the Yuka angle will see much more development from me.**

**Also: Yes I know there are men in Gensokyo, in case you may have misinterpreted the part where Yuka asks "in Gensokyo?". That part just suggests that men are, as often depicted, even in canon, really insignificant in Gensokyo. Sorry Rinnosuke…**


	13. Ch 13: Scarlet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Hello, I'm back after a moderate hiatus. About a week I believe, due to my studies (which is not over just yet…). I bring with me four chapters, two for this series, two for my other one, if you want to check it out.**

**Okay, so initially this and the next chapter was supposed to be a fusion chapter, meaning it was supposed to be in both this and the other story (A Blade amongst the Grass). But it had zero Youmu and Sakuya, so I changed it to a Love Coloured Spark specific chapter. HOWEVER, it follows this little development (not significant) in the OTHER story where Remilia goes to visit the Hakurei Shrine. Thought I'd like to point that out, but it's not important story wise. **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 13: Scarlet**

Remilia Scarlet was barely within a hundred metres of the Hakurei Shrine, when she immediately sensed that something was going wrong with her visit.

The smell of a witch.

Remilia stalled mid-flight. Should she turn back? She had done so for the last few times. She, an aged, powerful, noble vampire, had backed down to the mere presence of a human for what… six times now? It was silly of her really. Forget the fact that she, the very head of the majestic Scarlet Devil Mansion and its honourable household, was repelled time and again by a human girl's _presence_, she was not even stopped from progressing on in the first place.

So why was she contemplating retreat again? What was she guilty of anyway? Had she not already made up her mind that she was not going to contest for the Hakurei Shrine's miko's attention…?

That's right, a voice in the back of Remilia's head told her. Your friendly visit is not going to harm her…

But in the back of her head also resided a small ounce of Temptation…

Remilia shook her head. Backing down six times was seven times too many. Kirisame Marisa or not, she at least deserved the right to visit her _friend _Hakurei Reimu. After all, no one said she could not…

"What is up with me?" Remilia asked herself. "It's all in your head… you silly old vampire…" and with that, Remilia tucked in her wings and dived down into the shrine compound.

It had been too long.

* * *

If there was one thing that could comfort Marisa no matter the situation, it was drinking tea with her old friend Hakurei Reimu. For one thing, tea was soothing. Another was that Reimu had a distant yet sort of tranquil air about her, which was good for situations where you did not want any questions asked. But at the same time, Reimu was also very kind to her as well. She was the sort of silent companion people needed once in a while, just someone to sit with.

Over the past few days, things… happened. She could vaguely tell something had transpired between Alice and Patchouli, almost as if a challenge to win over her heart had been issued between the two, to put it in a broad way.

Okay, so that was rather specific-ze…

And then she had a run in with the terrifying youkai Kazami Yuka, who, for a moment, was drastically out of character, and had actually given her advice, though she had yet to make head or tail of it. Advice that kept her thinking for the past two days.

Sigh… I'll know when the time comes? What sort of advice was that-ze… By the time _the time comes, _wouldn't it be too late to pre-empt things? Yuka had warned her against needless worry, but the fact remained that Marisa was always slightly anxious around her friends, even the closes of them now. She hated that. She really, really hated that. What she really needed was some… sign, some confirmation. The sooner the better. But until now, there weren't any solid ones… at least not any she had seen…

Marisa looked over to Reimu, one of the suspected people that… really really liked her. What if Marisa was the one who was in over her head? What if she was the one who had misinterpreted all the signs? What if Reimu was simply being more of a friend? More kind, more gentle?

What if she was the one who secretly wished that all her friends had a deep desire for her…?

No! No! No! No! That's not right… thought Marisa. That means I've been at fault all this time!

It also carried the implication that she was less straight than she thought…

"NO!" Marisa stood up suddenly and nearly dropped her tea cup. Next to her, Reimu startled a bit.

"Marisa?" Reimu asked, concern on her face.

"I-It's nothing…" Marisa promptly sat back down, and nervously adjusted the hem of her skirt. What exactly did Reimu think of her?

"Sigh… Marisa… You jump up and shout 'NO!' out of the blue like that… well… I won't ask any questions," Reimu said, "But if there's any problem, it won't hurt to share them with me."

"How much is the consultation fee?"

"T'ch, that 'poor miko' joke's getting really old, and really gets on my nerves," Reimu drank her tea irately.

"Sorry, sorry," Marisa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. But a part of her seriously considered disclosing to Reimu all her troubles, all her anxieties… well, Reimu would probably laugh, but at least she's… um… What exactly did _she herself _think of Reimu?

"But seriously," Marisa attempted normal conversation, "When was the last time you received a decent donation."

"Well," Reimu pursed her lips and looked at Marisa dolefully, "_Now _would be the most recent time if you have the heart to spare me some money…"

"Hahahaha… As expected…" Marisa looked into the distance and laughed.

Reimu gave a wistful smile at her own plight and said, "Well, I'm doing fine in other aspects as far as I'm concerned? But what about you?"

"Me?"

"What do you mean 'me'? You got up and yelled 'NO!'"

"I'm fine… "

"Hey…" Reimu grabbed Marisa's hand, "We've been friends for so long and yet you won't share with me your troubles."

That did it. Marisa impulsively grabbed Reimu's hand back, eliciting a startle and a blush from the miko, and just asked straight up front, "Reimu, what exactly do you think of me?"

"…!"

"Reimu, I need to know for sure…"

"… I-"

"I need to know if this is all just in my head." Yuka was right. Enough of guesses and conjecture. Heck, enough of waiting, which Yuka had advised. It may be too early, but she needed to know. Now.

Marisa's heart raced as she awaited Reimu's response. But… what if Reimu confirmed her suspicions? Or what if she denied any romantic feelings for her? Marisa was starting to think she had acted too early. Either way, Marisa herself was not ready.

"I…" Reimu opened her mouth, but no words came out.

_Thump_

Remilia had landed right in front of the two sitting on the veranda of the shrine.

* * *

Immediately, Remilia could tell she had interrupted the middle of something serious. Seconds ago, she had reassured herself that any action she took would not harm Reimu in anyway, and here she was already guilty of some heinous crime.

"W-Welcome Remilia!" Reimu broke her grasp with Marisa, stood up a little too fast, and greeted Remilia in too eager a tone.

"Th-Thank you," Remilia said in an uncharacteristically small voice. Already, half her wings wanted to just fly back to the Mansion.

"Welcome Remilia," Marisa, still seated, also rather joyously greeted Remilia. Her face carried… relief?

For Marisa _was _relieved. She had no idea how to deal with Reimu's possible response, no matter which direction it was in.

Meanwhile, green had leapt into Remilia's eyes, but she forced it back down with all her noble upbringing.

"Hello Marisa," Remilia greeted back in a much firmer tone, just a timbre away from snarling.

"So!" Reimu smiled, and glanced from Remilia, to Marisa, and back to Remilia again. "This is quite the sudden gathering! Um… What brings you here Remilia-san?"

Remilia-san? Remilia's heart hurt a bit. Obviously she had done something very wrong to Reimu, Remilia thought, for Reimu had never addressed her with any sort of honorific attached before...

Marisa too looked at Reimu with slight confusion, as well as a guilty heart. Reimu was acting weird, and one did not need a single brain cell to figure out that this was the result of her previous actions.

"W-Well, Reimu, I just uh… just felt like visiting!" Remilia forced a smile. "But it looks like you're preoccupied so I'll just take my leave and-"

"Wait!" Reimu grabbed Remilia's hand. "Please stay. It is extremely rude of a miko such as myself to drive away any guests after so short a visit. Also, it has been so long since you last visited," Reimu looked into Remilia's eyes.

Reimu's large, deep brown eyes… Remilia could have just ravaged her right there and then.

"I-If you put it that way…" Remilia would not harm Reimu. Not again. "I guess I could afford some time to drink a few cups of tea."

"Okay then!" Reimu got to the business of pouring Remilia a cup of tea. Just then, the tea ran out. "Ah! Well, that was the last cup of tea. Sorry about that, please wait here while I go get some more." Reimu took the tea pot and calmly walked into the house. Once inside, Marisa and Remilia could hear her running towards the kitchen, as if to seek refuge for a bit.

* * *

**Remilia and Marisa are not done with each other just yet… hehe…**


	14. Ch 14: Gut Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Okay, so before you read, let me just warn you that… ah, what the hell, just read. Oh, and enjoy, of course.

* * *

**

**Ch. 14: Gut Feeling**

Marisa and Remilia sat on the porch of the Hakurei Shrine, drinking tea. They were down to their last cup, and Reimu had gone into the kitchen to fetch more.

But they had no need to worry about it. Neither was touching their tea. Marisa and Remilia were simply sitting next to each other, an uneasy tension between them. Remilia was feeling rather hostile, even though she knew she should not, and Marisa was unsure what to make of the hostile vibes coming from Remilia.

"So, uh, Remilia!" Marisa said, trying to break the tension with talk, "What's up?"

Remilia gave a snort. " 'What's up'?" Remilia said dryly, staring down Marisa. "What is with that overly familiar, brash tone of yours?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Forgive this lowly, humble witch-ze…" Marisa said with a joking smile, and bowed low as if out of deep reverence for Remilia.

"Humph." Remilia smiled and relaxed a bit. That's right, she thought, what was she feeling so angry about? She was supposed to have surrendered all desire of Reimu already. A love between them had long been deemed by Remilia as impossible. Marisa had nothing to do with it.

But… what if Marisa chose to accept Reimu's love? Remilia's eyes narrowed. Then she would _everthing _to do with it, _everything _to do with Reimu's wellbeing, Reimu's happiness… And if she did not make Reimu happy…? Remilia's hands clenched ever so slightly over her undrunk tea.

"Marisa," Remilia started.

"Yes?"

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"Yah, I guess."

"You're always visiting my castle, yet we meet very rarely face to face."

"Well, I'd imagine you'd have little time for little ol' Marisa-"

"Knock it off. You know it's not my fault."

"Eh? Then it's mine?"

"T'ch, but obviously, isn't it? Ah, but I guess you're not entirely to blame," Reimu looked Marisa in the eye. "I would imagine Patchouli would hate it if you spent any less amount of time you had for her with her."

"… Eh? Huh? What?" Remilia grinned widely at Marisa's response. Pulling strings was always great fun.

"Patchouli's rather fond of you, I'd imagine," Remilia smiled slyly.

"Eh… ah…" Marisa turned quiet. Huh? Wasn't the last line supposed to agitate her more?

"Does it… does it really seem like the case?" Marisa asked Remilia.

"Huh?" Remilia was slightly lost. "What do you mean by that? You've pimped out a good portion of Gensokyo's female population and you don't notice a thing?"

"No, I mean, I was just reasoning to myself moments ago that I may be deluding myself," Marisa explained. "I mean, there's no way _so many _people can like me right? So I thought I may be misreading things. And please," Marisa looked at Remilia rather resentfully. "Don't refer to me like that, accusing me of 'pimping' and stuff."

"I'm sorry." Remilia said. "So you actually feel that way, huh? Well… hate to break it to you, but from an outsider's point of view?" Remilia took her first sip of her tea, "Yah, you have quite the strong following…"

"I-I see…"

"Although I must say," Remilia said, half with guilt and three quarters with envy, "It certainly doesn't help your reputation when people like me come across you holding hands with people like Reimu in such an affectionate manner." Remilia glanced over to Marisa, "Just what were you two doing anyway? Comparing the effectiveness of each of you skin lotions?"

"Oh? You want to try the products Reimu uses to keep her skin smooth?" Marisa attempted to bat away the inquest with humour.

"No…" Remilia felt her saliva start leaking from her glands. Just what did Reimu use to keep her skin so smooth anyway…?

"Or maybe you want to use the products _together_ with Reimu-ze…" Marisa continued.

"Uh… well…" Remilia's involuntarily and ever so slightly squeezed her legs together.

"Get in the bath, have a nice glass of uh, what is it you drink?" Marisa rambled on, unawares of Remilia's hormonal levels.

"Champagne." Remilia breathed, hungry crimson glowing through her eyes.

"Right… Champagne… in the same bath... with Reimu…" Marisa found herself feeling slightly giddy as well.

"Please no…" Remilia stood up suddenly. "Are you TRYING to get Reimu intoxicated in the bath with me?" Remilia shouted, trying to shut Marisa up and snap herself out of her intoxicating daydream.

"N-No…" Marisa answered, her cheeks red. She might as well have drunk half a bottle of Champagne herself.

Both Marisa and Remilia looked at each other, than towards the house where Reimu had gone into several moments ago. No sign of Reimu.

"Sigh… alright Marisa," Remilia said, wiping some residual drool from the side of her mouth. "Just… Just tell me what you were doing with Reimu."

"Well… I was uh… I was trying to confirm her feelings," Marisa said quietly. "For me," she added.

"I see… through sessile telepathy?"  
"Drop it, Remilia. Us holding hands was just a coincidence."

"Fine, I get the picture," Remilia said. "Well, I don't really care for what Reimu feels for you," she said in an emphasized tone, as if to reassure herself of her conviction, "But I need to know one thing. What if it turns out that she doesn't love you?"

"Well, I'm alright with, I guess," Marisa said with a little less conviction. "I mean, it's not like I'm hoping she loves me anyway-"

"Alright, fine," Remilia cut across. Marisa's fine with Reimu not loving her?- No, forget it. Her desired romance was impossible not because of Marisa. She had learnt from experience. Painful experience. Three times. She deserved a break from romance.

"And what," continued Remilia after her short mental discourse, "What will you do if it turns out she does love you?"

"Well, then I…" Marisa found herself without an answer again. What… What would she do?

Across her, Remilia was looking at her face intently, studying it. It seemed that with each passing second, Remilia grew less patient. Reimu's possible lover was this indecisive? Not good enough. Not for her. Not for Reimu.

"Well?" Remilia asked again, impatience rising.

"I…"

"T'ch," Remilia had run out of patience. Deftly, she swooped in on Marisa, a surprisingly strong arm grabbing Marisa about the waist, and another grabbing Marisa's arm. Before Marisa could even widen her eyes in surprise, Remilia pulled Marisa into an embrace, closed her eyes, let her desires take hold of her, and planted a passionate kiss on Marisa's lips, letting the kiss flow through them right to Marisa's tongue.

"Remi- Mmmpf!" Marisa relented for half a second, her lips accepting and reciprocating the kiss as her mind struggled to assess what was going on.

Wait… Remilia was forcing a kiss on her! Her first kiss!- Marisa struggled with all her might against her smaller but physically much stronger vampiric captor. But just as she started struggling, Remilia broke off the kiss. Remilia's desires for someone else was only enough to tide her for half a second, and she wrinkled her nose as the reality that she had just kissed Marisa came to her.

"Hardly what I imagined it would be… What do those girls see in you anyway…?" Remilia began, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Huh…? Wha- What the hell?" Marisa brain finally caught up with the situation. My first kiss… My first kiss…! "Remilia! Why did you-"

"You wondered how to decide whether or not you'll want to love her?" Remilia's back of her hand was still held to her lips, "Well, that's one way to know. Ask yourself if you really want to be with her. If you want to share your life with her. If you want to kiss her."

"…! But… but what if it turns out that I… don't?" Marisa asked, the question more directed towards herself than to Remilia.

"Why are you asking me? What would you do?" Remilia finished wiping off the last traces of Marisa off her lips.

"I… I would have told Reimu honestly that I don't have a reply for her feelings, but I don't want to loose her friendship either," Marisa said. "Maybe if I'm just straight with her, we can work something out."

"You do realize you can't expect people to wait for you decision forever right?"

"Then if they leave me, it'll be my fault. But at least I was true to them."

"… Humph, what a lame reply," Remilia resumed sipping her tea. "But I suppose it will have to do for now. Just one more question though," Remilia continued. "What if multiple girls confessed to you at the same time-"

"Please Remilia, spare me, I'm still working on that."

"Fine."

"But Remilia," Marisa said. "I get what you're trying to do for me, but," anger spiked in her voice, "But couldn't you have done it in another way?"

"What?"

"That was my first kiss!"

"Was it? That's surprising… So what?"

"What do you mean 'So what'?" Marisa said, astounded. "You took away something special I could have shared with my future special someone!"

"I guess that just means you have to put in extra effort to make your future special someone feel special…" Remilia said nonchalantly.

"Y-You crazy old bat!" Marisa gave up.

"Ah, the first person you fall in love with will never be your one true partner," Remilia dismissed.

"I'm not arguing with you anymore," Marisa looked away. "And why were you so crazy just now anyway?"

"I deeply care for Reimu," Remilia said simply. "Just wanted to know what you would do with her."

"Really? You care for her that much?"

"Humph. Don't worry, you won't get any competition from me, I'm only looking out for her… Oh?"

Both Marisa and Remilia turned around as Reimu walked back out of the house onto the porch, carrying a steaming pot of tea.

"Sorry I took so long, my stores of tea are actually almost diminished," Reimu said regretfully, "So I had to dig out of my emergency stash a little… wish I didn't have to… huh?"

Both Marisa and Remilia were staring at her with knowing grins. Did she… miss something?

"Come, Reimu, sit back down with us!" Remilia patted the spot between her and Marisa.

"Yah Reimu, and sorry for all the trouble," Marisa said.

"O-Okay…" Reimu sat down. She had missed something, didn't she?

"Reimu, my dear," Remilia said, putting her arm around Reimu, "You really go to too great a length to accommodate us. Why don't you come round to my Mansion tomorrow and let me repay your kindness?"

"Ah! Ah, well, that would be very kind of you, but-"

"Yah Reimu, why don't you take the vampire's hospitality for once? It's free-ze," Marisa said, putting her arm around Reimu's as well.

"Marisa! Hey, what are you guys up to?-"

"Oh nothing, just showing our favourite miko a little love is all," Remilia moved to peck Reimu's cheek.

"Eek! Knock it off!" Reimu said, pushing the two laughing girls aside, her face crimson. "Really, you guys make my life tough enough as it is." She crossed her arms and looked at the witch and the vampire impatiently. "Just drink your tea and leave! I've got more important things to do."

"Now there's the miko we truly know and love, daze!"

"Indeed, Marisa, indeed."

"Gah! I said, knock it off!"

Marisa and Remilia laughed their guts out and Reimu's reaction. The rest of this afternoon looks to be fun as well.

* * *

**Gah! Marisa has been violated! NO! Oh well…**

**And that's it for now. Boy, was this chapter LONG, for me at least. I mean, I know my chapters are pretty short, so this is only long relatively… but still… **


	15. Ch 15: Knife, sword, giant laser cannon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Hello, I'm back! Okay, so this chapter was already written sometime back, but I didn't want to post it just yet because I needed to develop things a little further…**

**First off, this is a **_**fusion **_**chapter. Meaning this appears in both "A Blade in the Grass" as well as "Love Coloured Spark". So yah, if you've read this chapter in one, you might not want to read it in the other… **

**The stage has not yet been set for the finale (yes, finale, for ABatG anyway…), so let's set it! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**LCS Ch. 15, ABatG Ch. 11: Knife, sword, giant laser cannon**

Two rounds around the waist, followed by a simple knot. A tuck in here, a flattening of a crease there. Ngh… Ngh… Hah, it's no good, my hair's too short.

Youmu stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. She had on an autumn kimono with a leaf print. Green, gold and very slimming. (a/n: Slimming clothes? Youmu… you're already small enough- *stabbed*) In some ways it resembled her usual uniform, so she did not loose her signature look. The only problem was her shoulder length hair. Hers was shorter than Yuyuko-sama's, so she had trouble tying it back into a bun. But she insisted on a showier hairstyle for several reasons. One, she would be heading off into the Scarlet Devil Mansion's kitchen to help out with the preparations of the autumn feast, and decided on a bun for a neater hairstyle.

Two, there was a hundred percent probability that someone she eagerly wanted to meet was in the kitchen too.

Ah… Well? Youmu checked the back of her head in the mirror. The bun she had gone for had ended up as a small, bundled ponytail resting on her nape. And of all the places, it blocked her nape…

Ack! What was she thinking? Youmu shook her head and looked at her flushed face in the mirror. She was not going there to do anything indecent! No, she simply wanted to confess to Sakuya,to make known her affection for her. Youmu smiled when she was satisfied with her look. She had wanted to do so ever since the Aki sisters had egged her on, but now opportunity itself walked through the gates of Hakugyokurou, inviting her to meet her beloved.

Youmu finished her preparations by tucking her two swords into her obi. She would not let this opportunity slip by this time.

* * *

It had been a week since Alice's and Patchouli's visit. Since then, Patchouli's personal invitation to visit her had turned into a general invitation by the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Remilia herself to join her in a private autumn feast. The idea came up to Remilia spontaneously the day she and Marisa had met at Reimu's shrine. Apparently, Remilia had invited just about anyone that came to her mind, or anyone she met along the way.

Marisa instinctively brought a hand up to wipe her lips. Remilia, that bat… Marisa had yet to fully forgive her for what she had done a few days before. It was now apparent to her that Remilia had harboured romantic feelings for Reimu. Did Remilia purposely take away her first kiss out of spite? Or was she just crazy as usual…?

"I'm going with crazy," Marisa said to herself as she stood before the mirror. Having just woken up half an hour ago, Marisa had washed, thrown on her usual witch costume, and made the effort to straighten out the rather heavily creased black pinafore before the mirror. Her blonde hair was wet and dishevelled. Marisa took a brush and ran it through her hair quickly, then tossed on her witch hat. The rest will dry out in the crisp autumn air…

"Ready to go."

* * *

Remilia sat at the kitchen table, drinking milk tea as she watched her chief maid prepare this evening's feast. All around her, fairy servants were bustling about, helping out with the preparations.

"Sakuya, you're salting the salted pork."

"Huh?- S-Sorry Ojousama." Sakuya unhappily trashed the dish she had been preparing. She would have to start over…

"Sakuya, you're obviously not in the right state of mind," Remilia said concernedly from across the kitchen. "You haven't been recently… What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… I'm probably just worrying over nothing…" Sakuya said, turning around and leaning against the kitchen counter. Turning away briefly to instruct another fairy servant, she then turned back and said, "It's just that I've not heard from Youmu for a week. I wonder if anything's happened to her?"

"Oh? You're worried about Youmu not coming over for a week? Youmu used to not come over for, like, EVER," Remilia said, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, I mean, you're right Ojousama, it's just that…"

"Sakuya."

"Yes, Ojousama?"

"Do you miss her?"

"I suppose," Sakuya said without hesitation.

"Ah-ah…" Remilia rested her head on her arm on the table and looked at her maid with a bored look. Sakuya had said she missed Youmu so readily and easily, which meant she probably still did not think of Youmu too intimately. She had no idea why Youmu had stopped her visits, but odds are it had something to do with Sakuya. Remilia had a funny feeling this whole "sister" relationship between the two had finally crumbled in on itself, at least from one side…

"Maybe something private came up? Or maybe someone had hurt her? You never know, some youkai could have jumped her," Remilia suggested.

"If that truly is the case, Ojousama, then that person that hurt her will get something from me personally," Sakuya turned back to the task of preparing the feast.

"Mmm…" Remilia closed her eyes and smiled a slight, perverse smile. Her elegant maid knifing herself… Oh, the sweet irony. Which reminded her, it had been some time since she had drawn her maid's sweet blood…

"Well, I suppose I have nothing to worry about," Sakuya continued to no one in particular. "Youmu is coming along with the Hakugyokurou household later on, won't she? I guess I can ask her directly later, check whether she's fine."

Remilia, partially listening and partially daydreaming, grunted a non-discernible agreement. Sakuya's maid outfit, now that she thought about it, was not all too revealing, was it? The collar was too high and tight, for starters. She could not see her nape…

"Yawn…" Remilia sat up and stretched. "Sakuya," she said sharply. Time to relieve her boredom. "I would like you to personally go, now, and fetch the Hakugyokurou household."

"Huh? But what about the preparations, Ojousama?"

"You've been doing a horrible job, Sakuya."

"…! M-My, my apologies Ojousama," Sakuya bowed deeply, anxiety written all over her face. "I'm so sorry, I've been, um…"

"Pathetic?" Remilia suggested, her perverse smile widening.

"P-Pathetic? I mean, of course, Ojousama, I'm so sorry…" Sakuya bowed even lower. Remilia grinned even wider.

"Sakuya, I'm just teasing you," Remilia snickered. Sakuya stood up, relieve and embarrassment written all over her face. "But I would like you to go and fetch Yuyuko-san and her little gardener. She is one of the more prominent guests after all." Remilia continued, not bothering to clarify exactly which one of the two was the prominent guest. "Leave the rest to the other servants."

"Yes, at once, Ojousama," Sakuya bowed again.

"Oh, and Sakuya? Before you go, I'm ordering you to change into a more form fitting and flattering kimono. I'd like a more traditional atmosphere for tonight's feast," instructed Remilia. "Preferably one with a looser collar."

"Huh? Y-Yes, Ojousama," Sakuya bowed a third time, confusion on her face, and promptly vanished to carry out her instructions.

"Ah-ah…" Remilia returned to resting her head on the table. If fate will not act, then she will force it to-

"Are we a little too early?" Yakumo Yukari asked.

* * *

"…" Remilia did not even turn around to greet the gap youkai that had just appeared in her kitchen. "I'll just ask you one thing, Yukari. Have you brought your darling Yuyuko with you?"

"Hello, Remilia-chan! Sorry to inconvenience you by arriving so early!" Saigyouji Yuyuko greeted Remilia's back enthusiastically.

"Grrr…" Remilia face-palmed. Great, her excuse for Sakuya to go meet Youmu had just walked into _her_ kitchen.

Also, Yuyuko had just addressed her as "_Remilia-chan_".

"Yuyuko," Remilia finally turned around, "Shouldn't you be with Youmu or something?"

"Oh? Well, initially Yukari-chan offered to take the both of us here, since travelling by gap was so much more convenient," Yuyuko explained. "But Youmu-chan was not yet ready. She's really putting in so much effort into her appearance, wasn't she?" Yuyuko asked Yukari.

"Yes, you really should have seen her _Remilia-chan_," Yukari said, earning an even more annoyed look from Remilia. "You would think she was getting ready for a date. Actually it looked like she was getting ready for a confrontation, if you know what I mean…" Yukari unfolded her fan before her face and giggled.

"Huh…" Wow, looks like fate already had ideas without her intervention, not that she was really intervening to help, she was just bored… "Well, I guess that isn't so bad, is it?" Remilia asked. Then another question came to mind. "Hey Yuyuko, Youmu hasn't showed up for a week. What's up?"

Yuyuko's face became downcast for a moment. "I don't know," she said. "She was so upset over the past week. But then," Yuyuko's face brightened again. "She became so energized again a couple of days back. She's been so looking forward to today's feast, so I'm just glad she's glad."

"Maybe there really will be a confrontation…" Yukari smiled knowingly.

"Remilia-chan," Yuyuko asked after looking around the kitchen."Where's Sakuya-chan?"

Great… Now Sakuya was "Sakuya-chan" to Yuyuko too. Remilia turned her dining chair around and leaned back, letting the chair tip over and rest on the edge of the dining table. Resting her head back on the table, Remilia gave a lethargic sigh, and then raised her head to look at Yukari and Yuyuko.

"Sakuya's off to a confrontation, I'd imagine…" Remilia said.

* * *

Marisa strolled through the woods, broomstick in hand, admiring the progression of autumn. She still had plenty of time, there was no need to rush, and this time of year was one of the most beautiful. The weather was just perfect to take a walk in too.

"An autumn feast huh? I wonder who's invited-ze?" Marisa thought to herself as she broke through the woods and arrived at a lake close to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Marisa?" "K-Kirisame Marisa?"

"Huh?" Marisa turned as her name was called by two separate voices.

There, having arrived from separate directions, stood Izayoi Sakuya and Konpaku Youmu.

* * *

**Dum dum dum dum… Hate to admit it, but Yukari's right (because I wrote it that way…)**


	16. Ch 16: Chase me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Confrontation. 'Nuff said. Oh, and this is another fusion chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**LCS Ch. 16, ABatG Ch. 12: Chase me**

"Marisa?"

"K-Kirisame Marisa?"

"Sakuya! Youmu! what are you doing here?"

"Me? I was... huh? Youmu?"

"S-Senpai! F-Fancy meeting you here!"

"Yes, it's a rather pleasant coincidence isn't it? And hello again, Marisa."

"Yes, good evening to you too… Marisa-san…"

"Um, hi Sakuya! Youmu! This is really unexpected, isn't it, daze!"

The three girls stood there by the lake side, a little overwhelmed by the coincidence. Or fate. Or the machinations of their elders, choose one.

"So, ah," started Marisa after the confusion had settled down a little. "What a coincidence!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it Marisa?" Sakuya smiled. "Speaking of which, it has been some time since you've visited the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Has anything kept you?"

"Well, only the fury of your Patchouli-sama…" Marisa joked.

"I can't imagine why," Sakuya grinned. "Still, it was a nice period of peace we had during your absence," Sakuya joked back.

"U-Um, Senpai!" Youmu interrupted.

"H-Huh? Y-Youmu!" Sakuya's attention immediately shifted to Youmu. "It has been some time since you've come see me too." Sakuya approached Youmu. "Was anything wrong? Have you been alright these past few days?" she asked concernedly.

"I-I…" Youmu glanced at Marisa for a moment, "N-n, nope, I've been well."

"I see… that's good to hear," Sakuya smiled gently. "But still, if there's any problem, don't hesitate to share it with me, alright?"

Youmu glanced at Marisa again. No, there are some things she had no intention of sharing. "Don't worry, Senpai," Youmu said. "But where were you heading, Senpai? Isn't the feast at the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

"Well, I was sent to come fetch you and Yuyuko-sama, actually," explained Sakuya.

"I-I see," Youmu blushed. "But there's no need too. Yuyuko-sama has already gone ahead with Yukari-sama. Oh, by the way Senpai," Youmu said, now only just taking a good look at Sakuya. "You look… nice!"

"Do I?" Sakuya looked down at herself. She was wearing a slate grey coloured kimono with light, bluish-grey prints and a similar coloured obi. Her hair too was tied back, in a much more elegant manner than Youmu's. "Ojousama ordered me to dress for the occasion."

Marisa took a look at herself as well. She was just dressed in her usual, crumpled attire. Maybe she should have put in more effort…

"Yah, you look so much sexier than me, Sakuya," Marisa blurted out.

"Uh, th-thanks!" Sakuya blushed deeply. Youmu blushed too, but only because Marisa had said what she thought of Sakuya. Her eyes on the other hand narrowed slightly at Marisa…

"And, um… you look ah…" Sakuya tried to pull out a flattering adjective to compliment Marisa. "You look… messy…" she gave up. Youmu giggled at the "compliment" as Marisa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ah… maybe I _should _go back and change into something better," Marisa started mounting her broom.

"Um, wait, that will not be necessary," Sakuya said. "Patchouli-sama should have some clothes that she may lend you."

"Patchouli's a hidden G-cup, it won't fit."

"R-Right," Sakuya blushed again. "Th-Then… Oh! How about… mine…" Sakuya's blush deepened. "No… I couldn't do that."

"No, you can't," Youmu had a distinctly cross look on her face now.

"Y-Youmu's right," Marisa said, sensing something off. "It'll be better if I just go get my own clothes… it will only take a moment…" and with that, Marisa kicked off and rushed back to her own house.

Youmu and Sakuya looked at each other. It had been a week since the two had been together, alone.

"So… Shall we, Senpai?" Youmu motioned with a smile towards the Mansion in the distance.

* * *

Sakuya and Youmu were in Sakuya's bedroom. Moments ago, Remilia, Yuyuko and Yukari were there to greet them when the pair had returned. When the two decided to go on to the kitchen to help with the preparations, Remilia and Yuyuko had blocked them.

"Youmu, it's been some time since you've seen Sakuya," Yuyuko had said. "Why don't you and Sakuya do some catching up instead? Take the rest of the day off?"

"Yah, why don't you. What kind of servant decides to help with the preparation of festivities, anyway?" Remilia had added sarcastically, which had earned her a disapproving look from Yuyuko. "Sigh… whatever. Don't worry Sakuya, the other servants can take care of it. There are… more pertinent things for the two of you to take care of."

Which led to… here. Just two girls, close girls, chatting in one of the girl's private chambers, discussing things and trying out clothes (Sakuya had a surprisingly large collection of rather sexy lace, which she attributed to being under Remilia's servitude, although she did not deny liking them herself.) Under usual circumstances Youmu would be all jittery over merely being in her Senpai's private quarters, but today a different nervousness had usurped that. Youmu was so determined to confess today, but now that she had Sakuya all to herself, in such an intimate place no less, she wondered just how she could get those words out. And how she would react to a reciprocation of her feelings. Or worse, a… a reject-

No, a rejection was not acceptable.

"Must… Must I really put it on?" Sakuya said, holding up a red lace blouse with frilly trumpet sleeves.

"But you promised to model it for me, Senpai!" Youmu pouted. Sakuya sighed, and turned away to put it on. If there was anything Sakuya disliked about her Ojousama, it would be Remilia's penchant for… costumes. Good thing Youmu had yet to see the rest of her collection…

No, a rejection was definitely not acceptable, Youmu thought as she steadily watched Sakuya slip off her kimono to put on the blouse. That was not to say that if Sakuya really rejected her, she would obstinately chase after her. No, she would respect her dear Senpai's wishes. What she will not do however, is deny to herself that she loved Sakuya. Sakuya may love someone else, but Youmu will always continue to love her.

And to that end…

"Eh?" Sakuya said as she pulled around by the wrist barely after she had slipped on the blouse and a matching skirt. Holding her firmly by the wrist was Youmu, a determined look in her deep blue eyes.

"Sakuya," Youmu said, addressing her Senpai by name.

"Y-Yes?"

"I-" Youmu maintained her firm, steady grip on Sakuya, but right at that moment, her courage chose to fail her.

"I-"

"Hello, daze!" Kirisame Marisa came bursting through the room.

* * *

"Mari- Ow!" Sakuya winced as Youmu tightened her grip around her wrist. "Youmu! What's wrong-" Sakuya halted as she saw Youmu's expression, genuine spite on her usually gentle face, all directed at Marisa.

"Hello, Marisa-san," Youmu said in a steady yet shaky voice.

"Um, hello Youmu," Marisa said, startled by Youmu's expression.

"Nice costume," Youmu complimented. Marisa had on a gothic looking apparel, a casual black tee replacing her blouse and pinafore, over a more elaborate red-tinged, asymmetrical black frilled skirt. Her hat too, was replaced with a more elaborate witch hat laced up with red ribbon.

"Th-Thanks," Marisa said tentatively. Youmu's expression had not changed. "I uh, I just came here because I can't find um, find Patchouli... Seems she's not in at the moment…"

"I see," Youmu said, tone, stance and expression unchanged.

"Um, Youmu, you're being rather rude to Marisa," Sakuya said quietly to Youmu.

"Am I?" Youmu whipped around biting her lower lip, her large, deep blue eyes moistening. "I'm sorry Senpai…"

"It's alright, I'm sure Marisa here will forgive you."

"…" Youmu let go of Sakuya's hand and let her own drop to her side. "Forgive me," she uttered, and rushed past Marisa towards the door.

"W-Wait! Youmu! What's wrong?" Sakuya shouted after Youmu. On the side, Marisa had an expression of worry etched on her face. Things were about to get ugly…

"What's wrong?" Youmu stood at the door, her eyes reddening fast.

"Please, Youmu, you're so irritable all of a sudden, and then you got mad… Something's obviously wrong!" Sakuya asked, deep concern for her "imouto".

Youmu looked down and gave a small smile. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing except me. I'm what's wrong."

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Sakuya gave a nervous chuckle to try to diffuse the solid mass of uneasiness in the air. "Y-Youmu, you're being silly. Please, just… just share with me anything, anything! Let me help, okay?"

Share with her? Youmu looked at Sakuya with great dejected desire. "Okay Senpai…" she said softly, "I'll tell you something I've always wanted, _always_, to tell you." Youmu smiled. "I love you."

Sakuya's expression turned to shock as Youmu walked out of the door and down the hallway. "W-Wait…" Sakuya's voice faded, and her outstretched hand fell limp at her side.

* * *

**If I recall, someone who reviewed this story (A Blade amongst the Grass review) asked me not to break Youmu's heart anymore. I'm sorry…**


	17. Ch 17: Idol, Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**LCS Ch. 17 ABatG Ch. 13: Idol, Lover**

"Ah… Hah… Youmu's being ridiculous, isn't she?" Sakuya said uncertainly to Marisa, as she continued to stare out of the door that Youmu had walked through. She was still stunned by what had transpired, and did not know what to make of it.

"I don't think that's the right thing to say about Youmu right now," Marisa said, adjusting her hat nervously. "Look… It's obvious the catalyst of all this is me. I'm the reason why she's mad."

"No… how can that be-" Sakuya started.

"It is, alright?" Marisa said firmly, looking into Sakuya's dark blue eyes. "Sakuya," Marisa's tone became much more serious, "You… did something to Youmu, didn't you? Because she loves you, and she hates me…"

"Hah… Youmu doesn't…" Sakuya said shakily in denial.

"Sakuya!" Marisa exclaimed. " Youmu loves you. She said it herself."

"Youmu can't…" denied Sakuya.

"Wh-What?" Marisa said, slightly angry, "How can she not? She was crying!"

"I…" No, of course Sakuya knew that Youmu loved her, that much was clear. But it conflicted with her own feelings. Guilt swelled in Sakuya's heart. Youmu simply couldn't, because she wouldn't be able to return Youmu's feelings, she would just hurt Youmu's feelings…

"Sakuya?" Marisa demanded. "Why can't Youmu love you?"

"Marisa… I…"

"Why can't she?"

"B-Because _I _love _you_!" Sakuya exclaimed, her eyes staring back into the golden eyes of Marisa.

"Do you?" Marisa asked unflinchingly, her eyes not breaking Sakuya's gaze. This was it. One of the girls had finally acted. And yet now, she found herself strangely calm. It was as Yuka had said, and Remilia had doubted but chose to believe. Marisa knew exactly what to do.

"Yes. For some time now," Sakuya confessed. "I've always seen you from the sidelines, always admired you. I've seen you laugh, I've seen you happy. You're always so charming, so sweet, yet so strong," Sakuya looked down and smiled. "I've never met someone like you before," she looked back up. "But you were always so close to the others, like Reimu, Alice, Patchouli-sama. Sometimes, I just," Sakuya pressed her lips together, "Sometimes I just wonder if… if you'll ever look my way, because I'm just a maid…"

Sakuya approached Marisa. "I know what I'm saying right now is unjust to Youmu, but I sometimes just wondered what it'd be like to be next to you."

"Sounds like you want to be in my shoes, actually…" Marisa gave her honest opinion.

"Wha-What?" Sakuya asked, confusion showing on her face. "I… want to be like you?"

"Yah."

"I…" Sakuya started, disbelief replacing her confusion. "Marisa, I just confessed! I don't just admire you… I-I love you."

"Do you really?" Marisa asked again.

"I…" Sakuya shook her head and looked down. "I get it… I know when I'm being rejected. I mean, I know I never stood a chance, so…"

"Wait," Marisa looked down as well, lips pursed. Then she looked up and closed the short distance between Sakuya and her. Placing her hand to Sakuya's cheek, she gently raised Sakuya's face, as Sakuya's eyes widened with surprise.

"Marisa! What are you…"

"Just confirming something," Marisa said tiptoed to kiss the taller, silver-haired girl.

"Hah…!" Sakuya closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. She could practically taste Marisa.

"W-Wait…" Sakuya broke off the incipient kiss.

"Why?" Marisa breathed. "You love me, don't you?"

"You don't," Sakuya breathed back.

"That's not the issue, is it?" Marisa asked.

"…" Sakuya looked to the side and tensed her jaw.

"You know," Marisa said, "Your crazy master shared with me something. She said the person you love is the one you want to be with, the one you want to share your life with." Marisa squeezed her hands behind her back, "The one you want to kiss." Marisa smiled at Sakuya sheepishly. "So… just let me…" Marisa tiptoed again.

"Wait!" Sakuya stepped back. "I…"

"This is not what you want, is it?" Marisa asked quietly.

"N-No…" Sakuya uttered. No, she didn't…

"But… but I thought…" Sakuya began, "What about my feelings…?"

"Nah, Sakuya," Marisa said, pulling on her witch hat, blushing slightly. "You kept praising me just now, but…" Marisa took off witch hat and rubbed the back of her head. "It sounded more like envy. I mean, the desire to be next to me and all, sounded like you just wanted to experience love."

Sakuya let out a sigh. "Marisa… Marisa, you're…" Wrong?

A maid like her could never, ever experience love. That was what she had always believed. Tied to her duties in the castle, serving her Ojousama hand and foot… She did not hate it. Rather, she was grateful for it. It was her work, it was her life. She owed everything to her Ojousama… But sometimes, when she watched Marisa, the way she just laughed away her problems casually, her carefree appearance, the way girls around her just seemed to be charmed left, right and centre… Sakuya yearned a little for her attention… Or was it the attention Marisa got that she yearned…?

"Hey, Sakuya," Marisa asked. "Who is it that you really want to love?"

Sakuya looked at the cute, long haired blonde standing before her. Marisa, she had always admired her, but she was more like a distant idol, something she really liked but never really came to know. Marisa was not the one she had shared conversations with, secrets with, intimacy with… then there was someone else that had given her happiness over the past few weeks, given her a different sort of slice of life from the usual rhythm of the castle, given her her entire sincere, genuine love…

…! Ngh! It may already be too late… Sakuya's face twisted into one of regret. And to top it off, it was she who had driven her away…

"Sakuya, Youmu's already been gone for five minutes," Marisa pointed out. Sakuya looked up with an urgent expression, yet her feet stayed her out of fear that it was too late.

"Marisa, I…"

"Sakuya, I'll be at balcony, alone, waiting for Patchouli to return before I go meet her. I think you know Youmu best, so you'd know where she had run off to," Marisa smiled, and then walked out of the door, already knowing which one Sakuya would go after.

Sakuya stood there for a moment, and then took out her pocket watch.

Click. Time stopped. It was quite some distance to the kitchen, and Sakuya did not want to waste another second.

* * *

**This is the penultimate chapter (for A Blade amongst the Grass). Read on.**

**As for Love Coloured Spark, Marisa's ordeal isn't quite over yet… do read on anyway when I upload the next few chapters.**


	18. Ch 18: Intermission roll!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter 18! A chapter largely on humour no new developments in Marisa's romance… but never mind about that. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 18: Intermission roll!**

"Heh… Sakuya's not coming… I guess she did go give Youmu her 'Good Ending' after all, daze…" Kirisame Marisa said to herself, smiling at the thought of a happy romance.

Quite the incident had happened in the past hour. Remilia's private Autumn Feast was already starting, yet she did not feel like joining them just yet… Sakuya's confession to her, which was indirectly rejected by her, had clarified something for her. All her worries about how she would react to a confession had melted away, at least for now. She certainly had not felt love for Sakuya, so she was definitely better off with Youmu… No, Marisa knew exactly what she wanted, and that was…

"Sigh." Marisa was standing at one of the many balconies of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the evening breeze blowing pass her face, a billowing mass of golden hair trailing behind her, her black lace skirt flapping against her legs, shining with a red sheen in the setting sun.

This was the sight that greeted Patchouli Knowledge when she went in search of Marisa.

"M-Marisa…" Patchouli breathed.

"Marisa!" Alice Margatroid rushed past her. "Hi!" she greeted Marisa cheerfully. "We're back! Sorry for coming only just now."

"Oh? Hi Alice!" Marisa greeted back. She then noticed that Alice was looking her up and down, her tongue just barely visibly licking her lips in very strong approval. "Uh… What?" Marisa asked Alice uneasily.

"Hey… Marisa… What's with the, um, _sexy_ new outfit?"

"Huh? Wasn't it a formal-dress party we're having? Wait… Why are you and Patchouli dressed in your usual clothes?"

"Formal-dress party? Who told you that?"

"Sakuya."

"And who told Sakuya?"

"Probably Remilia- Oh, damn."

"Heh, it's alright. You look tasty enough to satisfy even _her _fetishes. 3"

"Hey! I'm not satisfying anyone's fetishes, okay!"

"Your satisfying mine now! 3 Hehe…"

"Gah! Alice!"

"Haha… I like your new skirt! And I like how you wore just a plain tee over it, very chic…!"

"Th-Thanks-ze…!"

Huh? Patchouli shook the imprinted image of a sexy Marisa out of her mind, only to be greeted by the image of a sexy Marisa talking to Alice. Ah! She had gotten careless! Alice was already ahead in conversing with Marisa…

"H-Hi Marisa!" Patchouli came up to the puppeteer and witch duo, greeting only after a solid thirty seconds had passed from their initial meeting.

"Ooh… Looks like someone's having a visual treat too!" Alice directed at Patchouli.

"I'm not going to deny it, Marisa _does _look… rather delicious tonight," Patchouli said in a technical, level tone. Her heart on the other hand, was acting up in a very untechnical, unlevel manner… "Speaking of delicious," Patchouli ignored the stares of Alice and Marisa at her choice of words, "The feast is starting soon. We really should be heading down to the dining room now."

"What's with describing Marisa as delicious?" Alice did not let it slide. Marisa blushed and gave a cough.

"Oh? And how would you have described her?" Patchouli asked.

"Just plain 'sexy' will do, won't it?" Alice argued. Marisa blushed deeper and coughed a couple more times.

"Sigh... I was trying to vary my vocabulary… mix words up, make the conversation less repetitive…"

"I get it, but 'delicious'? Patchouli, you sound like a pervert! Even the word 'Sensual' would have been better!"

"Cough cough…"

" 'Sensual'? Marisa looks beautiful I would admit, but she's not _that_ sexy, Alice…"

"…! Cough cough cough…"

"Hmmm… I guess you're kind of right, Patchouli. I mean the costume makes her look really pretty, but… now that I look at it, it kind of looks like someone's trying too hard with the gothic look…"

"Cough cough cough COUGH_…"_

"I would agree with you Alice. Plus it looks like she's missing something…"

"Around the chest maybe…"

"Alright! That's enough out of the two of you!" Marisa's outburst was rewarded by fits of laughter from the two magicians. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not a g-cup!" she said to Patchouli, annoyed.

"And how do you I'm a g-cup?" asked Patchouli, still laughing a bit.

Ah- Crap…

"How?" Patchouli asked again, no longer laughing.

"W-Well… It's obvious just from looking!" Marisa said, pointing to Patchouli's forest of frilly purple pyjamas that did an excellent job of highlighting Patchouli's assets.

"That explains your messed up drawer…" Alice pretended to try to whisper to Patchouli's ear.

"Marisa," Patchouli said simply, looking straight into Marisa's guilty eyes.

"L-Look, wouldn't it only be natural to be curious about what you're hiding under all those drapes?"

"Marisa."

"And, I mean, I could not believe my eyes when I first came across them in your drawer-ze!"

"Marisa."

"The size of them!" Marisa stretched her arms out like a large cleavage. "And I mean, purple is your colour and frills are your style but isn't purple frills for everything a little too much?"

"Marisa."

"I mean, come on! The whole thing was so weird-ze! I couldn't believe it so much, I just had to take a sample!" Marisa said exasperatedly.

"Purple frills? Really?" Alice asked Patchouli. "That really is too much. Even I would have taken a sample just to force myself to believe it's real."

"Sigh," Patchouli shot Alice an annoyed look, then put her hand to her forehead, her face flushed with embarrassment. "Marisa… your kleptomania is bordering on perversion… And really, who cares what I wear underneath?" Patchouli stared crossly at Marisa, "You're _not supposed_ to see it anyway."

"S-Sorry…" Marisa apologised. "You know, it's still at my house… I could get it for you if you want-"

"It's fine!" Patchouli rejected out of awkwardness. "J-Just leave it… Forget about all this." Patchouli headed towards the inside of the house. "So… Are we ready to make a move to the dining room, or not?"

"Coming…" both Alice and Marisa replied. On her way out pass Patchouli, Alice asked, "So what exactly are you wearing right now?"

"…! Um… Black cloth…"

"Huh… Plain, but I guess it's much better…"

* * *

"Ah! And look who's here!" Remilia announced, as Marisa, Patchouli and Alice descended down the grand steps of the main hallway. "About time!"

"Sorry, Remilia, Alice and I were just out for a bit, and Marisa was waiting for us," explained Patchouli.

"Marisa!" Huh? Oompf- Marisa found herself flung to the ground by a little, blonde cannonball of a chibi vampire.

"F-Flandre?" Marisa wheezed, and managed to ruffle the hair of Flandre as a greeting.

"Marisa! Where have you been-" Flandre stopped, and eyed Marisa's lace outfit, the red sheen of the black fabric reflected in her hungry red eyes. "Hey… Marisa… You look _very delicious_…" Flandre's little fangs were just barely jutting out from behind her slightly parted lips.

"F-Flandre…" Marisa repeated, alarm bells going off in her head as Flandre, who was straddling Marisa, tightened the hold of her legs on Marisa's waist and pinned downed Marisa's arms with her own. What was with her and vampires…!

"Hah… J-Just a taste… hah… Marisa…" Flandre inched her little nose closer towards Marisa's neck, her black pupils ravishing slits now.

"Flandre!" Remilia reprimanded firmly, snapping Flandre out of her ravenous trance. "Please, get off our guest and conduct yourself in a more appropriate manner!"

"Y-Yes… Oneesama…" Flandre obediently got off of Marisa, but did not let her eyes leave Marisa's figure.

"That's better," Remilia said approvingly. "I'm so sorry for my sister's behaviour," Remilia apologised sincerely.

"Th-That's alright," Marisa said.

"Yes, you've always been so understanding, haven't you?" Remilia smiled. "But on a sidenote, you do look _very _delicious… I am having an after-party later, would you care to join me-"

"Remilia!" It was Patchouli's turn to chastise Remilia.

"S-Sorry, Patchouli…"

"You were the one who used that adjective first…" Alice whispered to Patchouli.

"Drop it…" Patchouli said.

"So…? Can we please now proceed to the dining room?" Remilia asked. "I'm famished." Her gaze was still on Marisa, as was Flandre's. Goth loli was always a weakness of hers…

"Wait, aren't all the guests here yet, Oneesama?" Flandre tore her eyes away from the witch for a moment to consult the list of guests.

"Its fine, we'll start off without them. They can just join us in the middle of things."

"But Oneesama, your favourite guest is not here yet!"

"F-Favourite guest?"

"Yes, Oneesama, the one you put an asterisk next to-"

"Give me that list!" Remilia snatched the list from Flandre.

Creak. _Thud._ Just then, the grand front doors of the main hall swung open as fairy servants ushered in Remilia's favourite guest.

In sashayed Reimu, wearing a simple red wrap dress with white lapels and belt. It had a vague resemblance to her usual miko costume, save for the replacement of her usual detached sleeves with large, attached and translucent ones, like veils of holy water.

"Rei… mu…" it was Remilia's turn to go crazy with desire. Remilia started tottering towards Reimu.

"I-If you even try anything, Remilia, I will blast you into next month," Reimu said, annoyed but blushing. "Ah! I'll never get used to wearing such flashy clothing!" she said, examining her dress. Remilia stopped her advance, but kept soaking in the sight of Reimu with great thirst.

"Reimu, you look absolutely stunning-ze!" Marisa complimented

"Th-Thank you," Reimu blushed deeper. "Although personally I think I rather like the sight of myself in this dress!" She admitted sheepishly. "I suppose I can get used to this… Wait…" Reimu looked around. Everyone save for Marisa was dressed normally. Reimu had a notion of being tricked.

"Remilia… Wasn't this supposed to be a formal-dress party?"

* * *

**Okay, nothing really serious to say in this chapter's afterword, but let me just clarify something. The "G-cup" refers to Asian sizes. Yes, I mentioned it in a past chapter, but didn't clarify. So Patchouli is less busty then… whatever you imagined her to be, but still **_**very**_** healthy. Yup. Just to clarify. Hmmm… *starts to feel rather inferior***

**Also the rating for this story has been changed, just in case. (I have been using some swear words before…)**


	19. Ch 19: Weather forecast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**More humour… Sorry ****if**** this seems rather draged out. In anycase, I took the chance to introduce a bit more of Gensokyo. You'll see… Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 19: Weather forecast**

"You told me this was a formal-dress party, Remilia!"

"So I did, Reimu."

"But it's not! You lied to me!""

"Reimu, dear, why are you making such a fuss?"

"Th-This dress is so embarassing!"

Reimu had just found out that not only had Remilia lied to her about the nature of the party, but she was the one who mailed the dress to her. All expenses paid. With a healthy donation on the side. It was irresistable…

"You had me played, Remilia!"

"But Reimu, the dress makes you look oh so sexy!"

"Y-Yah… but… it's embarassing…"

"Look… you're smiling! You like dressing up this way, don't you! You have such great taste…"

"F-Fine… I'll forgive you on this one, Remilia."

Marisa looked on as Reimu was conned and lead on by Remilia's sweet, charismatic tongue. Remilia's private autumn feast was drawing to a close, and everyone had retired to the extremely large guest lounge. As it turned out, the occasion was a relatively small one, very unlike the huge communal festivals the Hakurei Shrine usually hosted. But then again, this one was entirely on Remilia's expense, so Marisa figured it would not be too much or too little.

There were a few guests that Marisa did not usually see on a daily basis though. Apart from the core characers of Marisa and her, uh, clique, as well as the Scarlet household, there was also the Yakumo household, as well as the Saigyouji household, although it was really just Yuyuko present. Izayoi Sakuya and Konpaku Youmu were absent… Marisa hoped it was for the better. Maybe they had already progressed on to the next stage of their relationship, Marisa thought with a giggle.

Then there were the tengu reporters Shameimaru Aya and Himekaidou Hatate. No one saw them, no one invited them, but everyone knew they were there. And then there the other odd guests Remilia had apparently randomly invited.

Like Komeiji Satori. The petite, short purple-haired Satori (that was her species name as well) was seated across the guest lounge, looking straight at her. With a very pitiful look in her eyes… Marisa gulped. W-Why is she looking at me like that? Huh? What is she doing...? Satori was… gesturing? Drawing… some sort of a little triangle in the air… Oh, here comes Ran. Satori's attention was then taken away from Marisa as she enaged in friendly conversation with Yakumo Ran.

Triangle? Marisa looked around. To her left was Alice Margatroid, trying to put up with the celestial Hinanai Tenshi (She wasn't invited either, but whose to stop her?). To her right was Patchouli, conversing with Yagokoro Eirin and Houraisan Kaguya, proprietors of another big estate in Gensokyo. Behind her was Reimu, still talking with Remilia.

Oh.

Marisa looked around the room, eagerly searching for someone to talk to, for someone to blend in with. Nope, Alice was still occupied. Nope, Patchouli was still occupied. Nope, Reimu was still occupied. Ah! Satori was free- Wait, no she's not the one I want to talk to… Oh no! She's taken greater notice of me! No, no not Satori… Oh crap! She's walking this way! Wait, why am I so afraid of her…?

Satori came up to Marisa. "You're in a rather interesting and precarious situation," she said without introducing herself.

That's why I'm afraid of her… Marisa thought. She creeps me out. "Hello Satori! Didn't expect to see you daze!"

"You're not paticularly happy to see me, are you?"

"Uh… no I'm not…"

"That's alright, not a lot of people like people like me that can easily dig out the deepest, darkest secrets."

"No! No, I don't hate you for that!" Marisa said honestly.

"It's okay, I can tell," Satori smiled warmly. "But you don't paticularly want to hear what I can tell you, don't you?"

"N-No, not really, I rather face it myself, when it comes," Marisa said, glancing at Alice, Patchouli and Reimu.

"Well, that should be the way, shouldn't it?" Satori said wisely. "I find people are so much more true to themselves at that instantaneous moment when they confront issues. People tend to… think they can outsmart fate when provided with leaked information."

"R-Right…" Marisa said, a little disappointed. Awww… not even a hint? Marisa had said the politcally correct thing but, not even a clue? It would sure be good to know, for instance, whose the most crazy for her… Kyaa!

"Although you would like to have a small hint, won't you?" Satori smiled knowingly.

Crap… Forgot she can read my thoughts.

"It's okay," Satori chuckled. "People do forget that I can read their thoughts. But if it's bothering you, I'll stop," she said, pre-empting Marisa.

"Th-Thanks," Marisa said. It _was _bothering her a bit.

"Although it is rather fun to read your mind, you have so many cute things in your head! I haven't really thought of you as someone fond of cuddling," Satori chuckled again, and Marisa blushed sheepishly. "Fine… here's a small little hint," Satori brought her face closer to Marisa's. "Expect stormy weather," she winked, then stood back up. Stormy weather? That bad…?

"Stormy weather?" Eirin inquired. The long silver-haired, well endowed and very femine doctor had just gone to get herself another drink, and had come by Marisa and Satori.

"Hello, Yagokoro Eirin," Satori greeted.

"Hello, Satori-san," Eirin greeted back. "So, stormy weather? Something tells me it's not actually about the weather. Sounds more like you guys are talking about intensity of love making…"

"L-Love making!" Marisa choked on air. This Eirin! Doctors and their perverse humour…!

"No, Eirin-san, we are not talking about your area of expertise," Satori said, unrattled.

"Really? What level then?" Eirin asked Satori.

"Scroll back down one level."

"Bed sharing?"

"Back down another level."

"Kissing?"

"Down one more level."

"Hug… ging?" Eirin asked, disappointment starting to show.

"Another level."

"J-Just going out?"

"Another level."

"What!" Eirin turned and stared at Marisa, "You haven't even started-"

"SHUT IT EIRIN!" Marisa lept to cover Eirin's mouth, before realizing she had just drawn the entire attention of the lounge room. "Ah… Ahahaha… Eirin was just telling a dirty joke… daze…" Marisa awkwardly lied. Everyone then turned away to resume their own activities. "Eirin!" Marisa muttered angrily. "What are you thinking?"

"If it's a drug you need to help you decide, I can help make you one," Eirin said. "A hypnotic drug maybe, to affect a sense of lustful obsession…"

"I. Don't. Need. Your. Help." Marisa emphasized. Eirin's quickness of catching on to her little romance issue was frightful. Was she secretly a mind reader too?

"Well, that's fine," Eirin said. "But if you do need other durgs, for instance medication to help you with your sleep… to give you pleasant dreams… Right Alice?" Eirin called over to one of her usual customers.

"What?" Alice called back, having just recently gotten away from Tenshi.

"The Kochoumugan! The Butterfly Dream pills you buy from me-"

"Huh? Wait! No… SHUT UP EIRIN!"

For a second time, everyone in the lounge turned around to face the source of the commontion.

"Ah… Ahahaha… Eirin, you silly person! You can't tell jokes like those… Ahahaha…" Alice nervously tried to pass the fault to Eirin.

"T'ch, that's the second time you people made me a scape goat…" Eirin complained, catching her mistress Kaguya's disapproving look.

"Maybe you should have behaved yourself," Satori chided Eirin.

"Very well, Satori-san," Eirin smiled. "Well, Marisa, sorry about that. But honestly, if you need help, headaches, back pain, difficulty in experiencing arousal, whatever…"

Marisa just stared at Eirin very crossly. She was not about to turn everybody's heads again.

"W-Well," Eirin decided her bout of trouble making had run its course. "Well, if you need any help at all, anything, don't forget to ask me. Despite the impressions I give, I am a professional doctor."

"Okay then," Marisa said, still rather huffy, "I'll consult you if the need ever arose."

"Good day to you then!" smiled Eirin cheerfully, and she and Satori started to walk to another part of the lounge to get more drinks. On the way, Eirin turned to Satori and asked, "So… Stormy weather huh? Well, I don't know much about love myself, but shouldn't there be a rainbow at the end of all this? You know, one could hope."

"It depends," Satori said a little grimly, "On what the weather conditions are…."

"You know something don't you?" Eirin asked.

Satori kept mum. "Ah… I guess you shouldn't be disclosing such information so freely, eh?" Eirin dismissed.

"I'm sorry," Satori apologised. "But I could not help but notice… They're thoughts were so strong… I especially have great concern for the full effects of those… drugs you dispense," she glanced at Alice.

"The Butterfly Dream pills? Ah, nevermind that! Lighten up!" Eirin smiled. "Marisa will handle herself. Oh, and by the way…" Eirin turned around to face Marisa again, and shouted in her direction, "Marisa! You forgot to pick up those custom aphrodisiacs you ordred at my clinic-"

"EIRIN!"

* * *

**Now you see why there's so much bad taste in this one. Not my fault. I wasn't the one that drafted the guest list…**


	20. Ch 20: Desire

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Hello, this chapter's dedicated to the triangle. I realized I had left out their part a bit for quite a while, due ot the fusion chapters of before. Also, I had to justifty the previous chapter's introduction of Eirin, so it won't seem like a waste of space… The result was this… **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 20: Desire**

The Kochoumugan, or Butterfly Dream pills. Alice Margatroi stood at her bedside, staring at them in her hand. Two innocent pills. Really, they weren't that dangerous. They were sleeping aids, designed to create a pleasant dream within the user's mind. They helped the user keep… recurring nightmares at bay. Alice was far older than she looked, and behind her youthful teenage exterior was a lifetime worth of experiences. Some good, some bad.

Some terrifying.

In anycase, Eirin had guarunteed the safety of their use. And she was not the only person to use them. Many a long lived youkai and others bought them. Some, like her, to bless them with more pleasant sleep. Some, like the really really ancient ones, to help them dream, because they no longer can.

And some like Eirin and Yuka who just liked… rougher dreams. Perves…

And Alice liked these dreams too. Sometimes they were her most productive dreams, and she would wake up with an idea for a new doll design. Sometimes it was just sweet little dreams of sweet little things she enjoyed. Like research and puppets and tea and cake, and curses and hexes and dark magic. They were really sweet.

But for some time now… well… only one subject dominated her dreams.

At first it was just about _her_, sitting next to Alice, sharing in her little hobbies, or talking to her. Everyday interactions reenacted in her head. Just the nicest parts. Bite sized, sugary bits like when she would smile at Alice, or when she and Alice would unitentionally touch hands.

Then it got more vivid. It became dreams of some of Alice's traumatic past experiences. Like magic gone wrong, or witnessing a battle within Makai, or being attacked by youkai when she was still young and defenseless. And her mind would warp the reality within her dreams, and insert _her. _She would come to Alice's rescue, fend off the youkai, blast away the invaders, fix her horrendous grimoire recipes. Then her shining knight on a broom would wiz her away, grin in a silly manner at her, take her to fabulous places. The cherry blossoms, the fake moon, wondrous caverns and far far away.

Then the dreams grew even more vivid. It would develop from there. They would cease being the saviour and saved. Her saviour would develop an interest in her. Confess to her. Touch her. Embrace her. Kiss her. And still the dreams grew more vivid, more vivid than reality-

Alice Margatroid snapped back. She was still standing at her bedside, holding the pills in her hand. Sweating. Reeling. On her bedstand was a picture of her and Kirisame Marisa.

The pleasant dreams had become too sweet of a nightmare.

* * *

"Hello, Alice!" Yagokoro Eirin greeted. The long silver-haired doctor had a white lab coat over her red-blue pao, and had on a pair of reading glasses. "I was just about expecting you!"

"H-Hello, Eirin," Alice said lethargically.

"Alice… You look terrible," Eirin stood up, and her doctor's instincts took over. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?" she diagnosed after just one glace from Alice's bloodshot eyes.

"Didn't sleep," Alice replied.

"Well then, I guess you came in at the right time! You're new batch of Butterfly Dream pills are ready now-"

"I don't want them," Alice said.

"Sorry?"

"I said I don't want them," Alice repeated. "In fact, I came here today to turn these in," she presented a pack of unused pills to Eirin.

Eirin took the packet, looked at it closely, then looked up to stare study Alice's face. "Alice…" Eirin began, a little worried that something had gone wrong with her pills. "Have there been… any weird effects when ingesting these pills?"

"Nothing at all," Alice smiled. "Just some very nice dreams."

"Oh. Then, what's wrong with them?" Eirin asked, puzzled.

"That's just it," Alice said a little sadly. "They give me dreams. I… I don't want dreams anymore," she looked down, her smile faltering.

Eirin recalled what Satori had said just three days ago at Remilia's autumn feast. The full impact of her pills on Alice… a love storm… "Alice," Eirin sought to ask, her mind putting the pieces together. "Who exactly have you been dreaming about?"

Alice looked up and shrugged her shoulders, "Just someone that I want very much."

"I see…" Eirin pocketed the packet of unused pills. "Then I guess it's the right thing to pass these to me. Won't want you prefering fantasy over reality now, won't we?"

"Yes," Alice. Looking over to an order form on Eirin's desk, she noticed a list of names of customers who had also ordered the Butterfly Pills.

Among them, Patchouli Knowledge.

* * *

Patchouli Knowledge was lying on a couch in the library, her head on one arm and her legs dangling over the other, her usual pyjamas replaced by a thin, one-piece purple satin nightgown (Yes, her pyjamas are her 'day-clothes'). Koakuma came in carrying a tray. On it was a nice warm glass of a milk-based drink, like a thick, frothy eggnog, and two pills.

"Your night drink, Patchouli-sama," Koakuma placed the glass down on a side table, along with the two pills, and picked up and placed the book Patchouli had been reading on the tray.

"Thank you, Koakuma. You may leave."

"Yes, Patchouli-sama."

Without sitting up, Patchouli had a gust of wind retrieve the pills for her right into her hands. She held them in front of her face, gazing at them expectantly. The mere sight of them heated her body.

Pleasant dreams…

No! Pachouli withdrew them from her mouth. At the rate things had been going, the way her dreams had been shaping, she would surely get addicted. Patchouli held them before her eyes again. Besides, she was tired, exhausted of waking up feeling disappointed and empty. Even during her dreams she had a strong sense of being conned and cheated.

Patchouli threw the pills away with exasperation. Then magically retrieved them again. Then threw them again with greater force, and fried them with lightning for good measure. Placing her hand to her forehead, she sighed, straigthend her legs against the other end of the couch and let her head hang over the arm this end. For a few minutes she just lay there, letting her chest rise and fall with her breathing, just listening to the air entering and exiting her lungs. She then retracted to a more comfortable position, levitated the glass of eggnog-like drink and tipped some of the liquid into her mouth, pretending the couch arm surporting her head were her thighs, and that she was the one tipping the glass physically into the mouth of… someone else.

These fantasies really had to stop… Maybe she'd just sleep on the couch today.

* * *

Hakurei Reimu closed the doors and spread her futon on the floor of her bedroom. She then kneeled beside it and did a little prayer to the gods, before tucking herself in. Today was another peaceful day… Maybe tomorrow would be another good day. Hakurei Reimu snuggled herself deeper into the futon. The days were getting colder, and the middle of atumn had passed. It sure would be nice to have something warm…

Sleeping had become Reimu's secret favourite past time. She had no pills, and she had no dreams. Just a warm fuzzy feeling when she slept, not that she would ever let anyone else know…

Marisa had visited earlier today. Giggle.


	21. Ch 21: Left right centre

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Okay... been sometime since I returned to this story. Just want to get these chapters out of the way first, before the start of my exams. Thought a foreseen hiatus should be compensated by a good chapter, so here's one... at least, I hope it's a good chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 21:**** Left right centre**

Winter was fast coming. Before Kirisame Marisa knew it, another year would have passed. She would have gotten older. Marisa rubbed the bags under her eyes sleepily; she certainly felt old.

"Hey, Marisa, here, have a warm drink," Alice smiled and passed her a glass of eggnog. It was near midnight, and Marisa was over at Alice Margatroid's house. Sleepover. Between teenagers (outwardly anyways) way past the age for having sleepovers. Marisa looked over to the coffee table in the sitting room piled with books, chemicals and chalk used to draw magic circles. Okay, so it was not the sort of usual sleepover. Whenever Marisa went over to Alice's house, the usual topic on the table was magic.

"Getting chilly isn't it?" Marisa observed.

"Hmmm…" Patchouli Knowledge murmured, and pulled the coat serving as a blanket tighter around her. Patchouli had joined them this evening, and as the first to start feeling sleepy, had taken the couch. Despite her layers of clothing, her act of pulling the coat tighter around her body accentuated her curves, which was not that hard to do if you had plenty of curves. Marisa huffed, and turned to observe Alice. Alice herself was wearing her night clothes, with a dress tee as a top. The dress top adequately demonstrated that Alice was not without ample curves herself.

Marisa looked down at her own chest. A year had almost passed. So contrary to her previous sentiment, why doesn't she feel any older at all…?

Marisa got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the fireplace. Seated there was Reimu, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to get warm. Out of all the girls, Reimu was probably wearing the least cold-warding clothing, consisting of her usual costume with its tank top, detached sleeves and whatnot. She was also the most slender amongst them, a little under Marisa in terms of figure… Feeling a sort of fraternal bond with Reimu, Marisa sat next down next t her and leaned on her shoulder.

"Wh-Wha…? H-Hey, geroff me," Reimu shook her head sleepily. She had nearly fallen asleep by the fireplace.

"Were you asleep?" Marisa asked.

"I was…" Reimu grumbled.

"I suppose it's getting really late," Alice said, eyes not showing the slightest bit of tiredness. Patchouli too was wide awake now, still lying on the couch, staring in the general direction of the fireplace…

"Marisa, I said get off…" Reimu was gradually getting heated with embarrassment at her current situation. Marisa's head was nodding off on her shoulder, drool dripping down from the corner of her mouth, the viscous liquid slowling sliding down Reimu's skin…

…Huh? Is Marisa drool- Urgh, Ugh! Reimu abrubtly pushed Marisa away from her, causing Marisa to hit the floor and yelp in pain. "M-Marisa! Ugh! You drooled on me!" Reimu got up and started wiping off the drool, flicking it back at Marisa.

"Hahahaha…" Alice and Patchouli laughed. "Ah… Marisa, if you want to sleep, you should take the futon," Alice suggested. "You too of course, Reimu."

"Thanks," Reimu walked to the kitchen table as Marisa rubbed her injured head sheepishly. "I will after I drink something first," she grabbed herself another glass of eggnog. "Sigh… why am I even here in the first place?"

"Good question. Why are you even here in the first place?" Patchouli asked from the couch, pulling her body up a little against the couch arm so as to sit up a little.

"Ask Marisa," came Reimu's reply. "She dragged me here."

"I was at Reimu's place," Marisa explained. "Thought it'll be nice to not have to go alone."

"What, do we scare you that much?" Alice asked, half openly jocking, half secretly serious.

"I'm surprised you have to ask after so long, Alice," Marisa jockingly retorted.

"If you ask me, we're more terrified of you than you are of us," Patchouli admitted half truthfully. "And really, there was no need to bring Reimu here," Patchouli said, careful to let only the sincerely concerned part of her be heard. "It's not like she's enjoying herself."

"I'm not," Reimu plainly agreed.

"Aw, c'mon! It's more fun with more people-ze!" Marisa threw her arms up and stretched. "It's like a sleepover!"

"With tedious, redundant research," Reimu yawned.

"Not to mention you nearly exploded my house. Again," Alice reminded Marisa rather irately.

"And no games or anything, on top of that," Patchouli pitched in. Not that she would have played them…

"What? What's wrong with no games? Magical research is fun!" Alice defended her favourite past time.

"Your fun…" Reimu said sarcastically.

"Don't just look at me, it's her favourite past time too," the seven coloured no-lifer pointed to the seven day no-lifer on the couch.

"Heh…" Patchouli gave a small sheepish smile, then leaned onto her side and propped arm on the couch arm, and her head on top of that. "Though I have to admit, Marisa," she addressed Marisa, "It's not bad having gatherings like these once in a while."

"See! Even Patchouli agrees!" Marisa grinned. "It's just nice to hang out with your best of friends, isn't it?"

"Best of friends?" echoed Alice, Patchouli and Reimu with various degrees of disappointment.

"Yup! … What?" Marisa asked, sensing the slight shift in mood. "We're… friends aren't we?"

What Marisa truly wanted… After the incident with Sakuya, she had come to realize that what she wanted was…

"Are you content with just that level, Marisa?" Alice, the most disappointed of the three let slip.

"Content… with…?" Marisa repeated tentatively. Alice… guys…

"She's asking if you're really of the age to still be thinking of parties," Patchouli quickly covered up.

... Huh?

"Whuzzah? Where did that come from?" Marisa was genuinely surprised. Alice looked over to Patchouli, her eyebrows slightly knitted, mouth open as if to say something, but then simply turned away to look at the fireplace, relief overcoming the anger. What was she thinking! Letting it out like that…

"Hmmm… Marisa," Reimu squinted her eyes in scrutiny. She decided to play along…

"Wh-What?" Marisa asked nervously. She did not like the way Reimu was eyeing her. It told her she had a nasty verdict…

"You're never going to get married," Reimuu said after five seconds of consideration, with at least three seconds dedicated to reviewing the validity of her verdict three times.

"Huh?" Marisa exclaimed. "Why?"

"Hahaha… How very true…" Patchouli laughed into her coat sleeve.

"Why?" Marisa asked again. This was insulting…!

"T'ch, who would marry you?" Alice allowed herself a smirk. Making fun of Marisa was always very cheering.

"Yah? And who would marry _you _Alice?" Marisa fired back. In response, Alice twirled around and pulled down on her dress tee seductively and teasingly, further emphasizing her very much more womanly body.

"Naisu bodei!" Reimu chuckled, and looked over to a fast blushing and indignant Marisa.

"Gah! You're not much better, Reimu!" Marisa pointed out, eliciting a retributive chuckle from Patchouli.

"Oh, quiet Patchouli!" It was Reimu's turn to be annoyed. "And what about… you…" Reimu immediately regretted her outburst.

"Largest assets," Patchouli shamelessly and flatly declared, putting a hand under to heave up her referenced assets, her expression a well polished pokerface.

"I… can't believe you just did that…" Marisa said, slightly seeing red. On the other hand, a highly annoyed Reimu was whispering to herself, "… It doesn't matter… It doesn't matter… It's not the body that determines the marriage…"

"Speaking… haha… Speaking of which," Patchouli allowed herself a little laugh at the scene, but decided to change the topic to diffuse any anger. "Speaking of which, is Marisa even of marrying age? You're around Reimu's age, aren't you Marisa?" It was so difficult to keep track of Marisa's age. Marisa's lifespan was so much shorter than hers. Than Alice's.

And Marisa was just content to just stay friends… Doesn't she know she'll be gone soon? Patchouli looked at Alice. She could tell Alice was thinking the same.

"Uh, well," Marisa began, snapping both Patchouli and Alice out of their anxiety. "Depends on my drinking age," she said secretively.

"That's like, fourteen, maybe even twelve in Gensokyo…" Alice said. "You can't be just fourteen, can you?" Alice had always seen Marisa as a woman. A full-fledged woman. Fair game.

"You know her real age, don't you Reimu?" Patchouli asked. It was vital to know her age… how much time was left…

"Can't tell," Reimu said, turning to look at you. "Wouldn't be right letting some people know, won't it?" she continued to look at you.

"Whatever…" Patchouli disregarded Reimu, who took to staring obstinately at the window. Sigh… she'll just base her estimate on the worst case scenario then, and estimate that Marisa had about what… sixty years left? In any case, she too, like Alice, viewed Marisa as a woman.

Over in Alice's head, Alice had been secretly waiting for the response from Reimu as well, her mind on the same thing as Patchouli. Ah… Looks like she won't tell us Marisa's age, Alice thought sadly. So that leaves me with what? Sixty years approximately?

Both Alice and Patchouli mentally sighed. They had on numerous, separate occasions, actually asked Marisa to consider to become… like them. Magicians. Love lived beings, living far longer than the average human. They both knew the methods, they both could change Marisa, forcibly if they wanted too… But Marisa had also just as many times obstinately turned down the offer. Although Marisa had admitted to considering it before, ultimately she turned it down. Both Alice and Patchouli took it as fear of change, but they knew Marisa had deep, personal feelings, and never forced her against her will. Still, the temptation was great… and each time they suggested it, they attached to it the sweet carrots of long life, greater experience of the world, greater time to explore, research, investigate and have fun in general…

Sometimes Alice and Patchouli sickened themselves. They knew they were not asking for Marisa to chase a longer life for her sake. They were selfishly asking her to chase it for theirs. But still… but still…

"Yawn…" Alice, Patchouli and Reimu all anticlimactically let out their drowsiness at the same time.

"Oh? Haha… I guess we're staying up waaay pass our bedtimes," Marisa said, and grabbing Alice and Reimu by the hand, dragged them to the couch Patchouli was sitting on.

"H-Hey…" Alice and Reimu began.

"C'mon!" Marisa forcibly got all three of them to squeeze in with Patchouli, who was a little startled at Marisa's actions.

"M-Marisa, what are you doing?" Patchouli asked, a little annoyed. Reimu, Marisa, Alice and Patchouli was the sitting order. Patchouli was a little annoyed at being forced to squeeze in with three others, and a little annoyed at being at the other end…

"Aw, c'mon…" Marisa snuggled up to a heavily blushing Alice. "It's cold! Let's cuddle!"

"Wh-What's gotten into you?" Reimu asked, on behalf of a speechless Alice.

"Shhh… isn't this nice?" Marisa asked, rubbing her face into the flushed shoulder of Alice. "It's almost like we're young again."

"It… kind off does, I guess…" Reimu got into the mood and cuddled with Marisa.

"What are you talking about? You girls _are_ young," Patchouli grinned, and relaxed. I guess these sorts of things are nice… Patchouli cuddled into Alice's other flushed shoulder.

"Just… spare me…" Alice managed. The other three giggled.

* * *

Later that night, when Reimu and Marisa had fallen sound asleep, Patchouli turned to Alice. All four of them were still on the couch but frankly, Patchouli was considering moving over to somewhere more comfortable.

"Hey… Alice, you awake?" she whispered.

"Yah?"

"You want to move? I can't sleep like this."

"Nah…" Alice gently moved her shoulder to shift some of the weight of Marisa's head to another spot. Alice savoured the warm feeling Marisa's cheek left on the previous spot, and the feeling of the rest of her cold, bare skin being warmed by that same cheek. It was such a nice feeling, this warmth… "Can't move. Marisa's leaning on me," she said a little tauntingly at Patchouli.

"Lucky bastard," Patchouli allowed herself a mild expletive and a small, good-natured smile.

"You want to switch?" Patchouli offered.

"What? How distasteful are you? Marisa's not a commodity to be shared!" Patchouli smirked. "You keep her!"

"If I get to keep her, I'll keep her forever," Alice smirked back.

"… Ugh… You guys… Stop this perverse conversation," Reimu grumbled sleepily.

"Oh? You're awake?" Patchouli asked. "Wait? D-Did we wake Marisa too?" she asked nervously, afraid Marisa had heard their conversation.

"Nah… She's sleeping like a rock…" Reimu leaned deeper into Marisa and hugged her a little tighter. What time was it anyway...? Zzzz…

"Hmmm…" Alice started to drift back into sleep too. Across Marisa, Reimu had already fallen back asleep.

"Hey, Alice," Patchouli asked, keeping her up a bit longer. "What do you think?"

"What…?" Alice croaked out.

"The pace things are progressing…" Patchouli whispered. "I don't think… never mind… just don't think anything's going to happen by waiting, is all..."

Alice's eyes opened, although she remained completely still.

"I know," she breathed into Marisa's hair.

* * *

**P.S: After all this TIME! I just realized that ? ! does not show up if I don't put a space in between them! Oh...! Argh! That makes a lot of my sentences lose their tone... Grrr expletive expletive expletive... Too late now... Not going to go about fixing all of them...**

**P.P.S: Also just realized ! ! ! does not show up either... nor does ! ? ... Someone please just tell me I'm stupid... or the system's stupid either one...**


	22. Ch 22: Tangled lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Ch. 22: ****Tangled lines**

"… I don't like it," was Alice Margatroid's inevitable conclusion. "Um, Shanghai, sorry, just scrap the letter, we'll start over again," she instructed her doll.

Alice's doll Shanghai did as she was told, or rather, did as Alice's fingers manipulated, and the little puppet doll crunched up the letter, tossing it to a corner and adding it to a pile of hundreds of similar scrap. Literally. The little gothic doll then took out a fresh sheet of paper, picked up the quill as large as her, dipped it in ink and looked up at Alice expectantly, awaiting further instructions, or rather, further pulls of the string.

"N-No, Shanghai, maybe we should just take a break. I-I'm not getting this right…" Alice set back down on the arm chair, moving her fingers so that Shanghai appeared to tilt her head quizzically at her. "N-No, I'm fine, Shanghai," she referred to her inanimate doll, "I just need to mull things over for a bit more." Another flick of her finger, and Hourai, her other gothic doll, rushed onto the scene, bringing with her a cup of tea. Hourai offered the tea to her master with great concern in her glass eyes.

"Th-Thanks Hourai," Marisa took the tea gratefully. "You two really care for me don't you," she praised the two dolls, and the two nodded their heads at a twitch of Alice's fingers.

To the outsider who does not know Alice, she might appear to be going mental. But to her best of friends, really, she does this quite often, so there really is nothing to be alarmed about. In short, she _is _mental…

But today bore another pressure other than that of quiet solitude in a cottage in a forest, or the weight of decade upon decade on her shoulders. Alice had decided that today would be a day of change. Last night offered her a glimpse of what she could have. Alice did not care whether Marisa would die in sixty years, she only cared that Marisa _would _die in sixty years, if she remained human. Sixty years left of cuddling, sixty years left of Marisa resting on her shoulder. Or Alice, resting on hers… Alice got up suddenly, startling the dolls.

"O-Okay… let's try this again…" Alice turned to Shanghai, and Shanghai readied the quill. For the last few hours, Alice had been trying to write a letter of confession. Only that it kept sounding like a letter of demand, or a letter of plea, or a letter of submission or even desperation… Alice loved Marisa deeply, but she was not about to submit to her, obviously. Right? Alice considered for a second the thought of just begging Marisa to come over to her house and love her tenderly… Yup, she was definitely not going to beg. Ever.

"Alright… I just want a casual letter, you know, like a letter requesting a date or something. I guess… What do you think Hourai?" she turned to her other doll, and Hourai nodded her head in agreement. But of course, the dolls could only ever agree with the feelings of their master, it was their master holding the strings…

"Okay, alright… Dear Marisa…" Alice started to dictate her letter with her fingers, and little Shanghai started to scribble in passionate earnest.

* * *

"Dear Marisa… Hmmm, where would I invite her anyway?" Patchouli Knowledge thought as she tried to write a letter to Marisa. It was her umpteenth attempt…

"How about straight into your love nest?" said Remilia Scarlet.

Patchouli whipped around. "Ack! Since when were you here?" she directed at the bat-winged vampire seated on top of one of the book shelves.

"For the entire duration of your vocal mental discourse…" Remilia looked at her fingers.

"Vocal mental discourse…?" Patchouli started to panic. "You- You mean I was saying all of that out loud?" Remilia had been listening to her critiques of her past trials of letter writing… Oh no!

"Oh yes! 3" said Reimu, crossing her legs and clasping her hands together. "You were oh so cute… I've never seen this side of you before… Hehe… 'It sounds too aggressive!' or 'It sounds too submissive!'…" she prattled on with excerpts of Patchouli's outward monologue.

"Y-You…" Patchouli shook.

"Ah… Patchouli, Patchouli…" Remilia tsked, "And to think I hired you as Flandre's tutor… Patchouli, have you forgotten your basics about article tone and purpose?" she did a little summersault on to the desk Patchouli was sitting at, and landed on her hands and knees on the table top. "If you want to bag someone, you need to go submissive _all the way…_" she leaned forward in a seductive manner, letting her blouse hang loose from her body.

"You're not sexy at all, you loli vampire…" Patchouli's embarrassment flattened out to a deadpan. Even if you could look down Remilia's blouse… well… what would you see anyway?

"…! Humph!" Remilia sat back up cross-legged on the desk in childish tantrum. "Mind you, I've done the same thing for all three of my previous mortal lovers. It's a tried and true method. Guys fall _that _easily."

"I'm asking out a girl…" Patchouli pointed out.

"… Spike her," Remilia suggested straight-facedly.

"Sigh… I'm done listening to your advice," Patchouli shook her head and smiled at this completely silly conversation, as she took to continuing her letter. Remilia was being all concerned again…

"So…" Remilia hopped off the desk onto the floor. She decided to get more serious, Patchouli was her good, old friend after all… "What's your plan?"

"I'm… just going to write asking her out," Patchouli explained as she wrote her letter. "Then I'm going to meet her, confront her, confess to her?" Patchouli shrugged her shoulders.

"Meh… what a boring method," Remilia leaned against a bookshelf. "Sounds like something straight out of some run-of-the-mill love drama…"

"You got better ideas?" Patchouli asked, still working on the letter.

"Mmm… Nope," Remilia said after some thought. "Hey," she added after a while, "Good luck," she said simply, without joke or sarcasm or snide remark attached.

Patchouli looked up. "Thanks Remilia," she smiled.

"No problem," Remilia smiled back, and then started to walk out the kitchen. "Now… if you ask me, all this sugary romance is getting me a little sick… I need something savoury," she said to no one in particular. "Where are my servants…?"

Patchouli made a face of disgust then turned back to her letter. The five hundred year old vampire was feeling hungry again…

* * *

Alice was heading down the path, towards Marisa's house, letter for Marisa in her hand.

Patchouli was heading down the path, towards Marisa's house, letter for Marisa in _her _hand.

Alice took a left turn. Patchouli took a right.

Both arrived at the same time at Marisa's gate. Both startled.

"P-Patchouli…" Alice was surprised by Patchouli's appearance. "What are you doing… here…?" she looked down at Patchouli's hand. There was an envelope in it.

"I… ah… What about you?" Patchouli asked back, looking down at Alice's hand. There was an envelope in it too… A spark of understanding jumped between the two of them.

"So…" began Patchouli as she turned towards Marisa's mailbox. "Is Marisa home?"

"Yes," replied Alice, turning towards Marisa's mailbox as well. "Although she _is_ a late riser, but of course you knew that."

"Of course," Patchouli replied. Both shoved their letters into the mailbox.

Both then turned around and, without another word, went their separate ways. 


	23. Ch 23: Reimu

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights bel****ong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 23: ****Reimu**

Slam! The front door was shut with extreme haste. Next to it, the coat hanger stood empty, the usual scarf and witch hat gone. The broom in the corner was taken. The bed, which was supposed to be made up after breakfast, was left unmade. And the breakfast? Untouched. On the table lay the morning's mail. The daily copy of Bunbunmaru, some other random fliers and pamphlets, trash that some kid Youkai must have dumped in... And two letters. One in purple, one in plain brown.

Both addressed to "Dear Marisa..."

Both opened.

Just beyond the curtains of the window of this lonely little cottage, the silhouette of a witch on a broomstick, rushing off into the distance could barely be made out, before it disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

"Sip... hah..." Hakurei Reimu was inside her house, sipping tea as usual. She glanced out of the window over to the shrine, where the large donation box stood grand and majestically empty. Sigh... at this time of year, with winter right on the doorstep, there were few requests for a miko's services too. I wonder if I have enough to get by for the rest of the year, Reimu thought.

"Reimu," came a timid voice that was usually full of confidence.

Reimu turned around only to see Kirisame Marisa peeking around the door, lower half of her face hidden by a scarf, body muffled up in winter clothing, looking like a shy little maiden. Even with the thick coat on her body looked terribly small... her whole presence felt small...

"Reimu," Marisa said unsteadily, "Can I come in?"

"S-Sure, what's the oof-" Reimu was cut off when all of a sudden Marisa launched herself into a hug with Reimu. Reimu, was shocked but could immediately tell that something had terribly frightened or shaken Marisa. She hugged her back, trying to comfort her friend, feeling rather comforted herself... After a while, Reimu disengaged from Marisa and held her at arm's length by the shoulders, bliss replaced with the more appropriate concern for her friend.

"Hah... What's wrong Marisa?" Reimu worriedly asked.

"I..." Marisa's tongue became caught with her own conflicted feelings. "I... I-I can't say just yet, I'm sorry Reimu."

"It's alright Marisa," Reimu briefly risked a hug with Marisa again. "It's alright. Just sit here okay? I'll go get more tea and some snacks for you," Reimu smiled.

Marisa nodded to signal her obedience, and Reimu got up to perform her self-set task.

* * *

When Reimu had exited the room, Marisa let her head slump to the table. Burying her hands in her long golden hair, Marisa rubbed her scalp vigorously and gave an exasperated sigh. She had already told herself on multiple occasions that she knew what she wanted, so why was she so upset over this morning's...

She was not prepared. That was why. No, she had anticipated that this might happen. Just not so soon. Two nights ago, during their little gathering, she had the time of her life. When she was with Patchouli, Alice and Reimu, she felt as though this friendship of theirs could go on forever. So much so that she had forgotten that their friendship could take another turn. But she had anticipated. It was the response that Alice and Patchouli were expecting that she had not prepared for-

"Marisa?" Reimu gently intruded upon Marisa. "Here," she handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks," Marisa took it, and drank it gratefully. Ah... the warm liquid sort of washed her worries away... Well, it stemmed the tide of anxiety at least... Okay, so it didn't really work but...

"Marisa," Reimu asked softly, "Is everything alright?"

"Ah..." Marisa looked at Reimu, and all of a sudden the tide of anxiety and weak ebb of tea were swamped by the wave of realization that she had come running into Reimu's house all panicky and... Oh NO! I _jumped_ into her _arms_! "Ah..." Marisa continued to stare at Reimu, mouth slightly agape. Mentally she berated herself for firstly causing Reimu so much needless worry, but secondly presenting herself in such a vulnerable manner...

"T'ch... I-I'm fine daze! Haha... ha..." Marisa awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "I ah... I ah... um..." Marisa looked around the empty house for a conversation piece, then looked to the overbearingly ordinary outdoors, then up to the heavens for help.

"Um... Nice weather huh? Gentle winters sure are nice!"

"..."

"Aha... Um... I was just thinking that uh... since winter is here..."

"... Marisa..."

"Ah... Yes, Reimu?"

"Sigh... Marisa!" Reimu cried out and hugged Marisa tightly all of a sudden. Marisa was startled by Reimu's sudden move, but something was slightly different with her tone...

"Marisa Marisa _Marisa_!" Reimu _crooned, _"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!"

"Were you jumped by some youkai?"

"N-No... I wasn't-"

"On a scale of one to ten, one being slightly brain damaged and ten being completely lost, how silly would you rate yourself?"

Marisa blinked several times, then shoved a giggling Reimu away. "You _are _making fun of me!"

"Heehee... sorry!" Reimu clapped her hands together. "But I guess this means you are fine, you stupid silly witch!" she smirked. "You rushed in here looking like you were mad or something... you know..." Reimu's smirk turned into a frown, "You really had me worried for an instant."

"S-Sorry..." Marisa apologised. "It's just that... ah..." Should she tell Reimu?

"Hey... Since you came all the way over here," Reimu placed her hands on Marisa's shoulders, "Why not tell me? Won't hurt to tell a friend now, will it? Not especially one that has known you for so long," she said, sounding slightly hurt.

"O-Okay..." Marisa steadied herself, then looked Reimu squarely in the eye. "I have been... c-confessed to."

"Hah..." Reimu had not fully steadied _herself_. "Who...?" she quietly urged.

"... Two girls."

That confirmed things... Even though Reimu knew the answer, "Who were they?"

"Alice and Patchouli," Marisa maintained eye contact.

"Have... you decided?" the words automatically wisped out of Reimu's mouth, but were neither backed by mind nor heart. She did not really want to know... Please... just...

"No."

"Hah...!" Reimu involuntarily let out a breath she had forgotten to breathe in. But then, why did Marisa come here just to tell her this?

"So um..."

"Why did you come here Marisa?"

"Uh... What?"

"Why did you come here? Why did you tell me?"

"W-Well..." Marisa started, "Because I wanted to ask advice from-" she stopped. Why had she come to Reimu? Marisa looked more closely at the brunette girl seated before her. Reimu's dark brown eyes were ablaze with vigorous emotions. Oh no... For the second time, Marisa had committed a mistake. She had forgotten that Reimu was one of those who... who...

One thing was for sure. Reimu was not going to like what she was about to say... "I came here to ask a dear friend for advice," Marisa said truthfully.

Reimu snapped her head to the side and starred long and hard at her tea. Marisa, unsure of what to do, just kept staring at Reimu.

"... Reimu..."

"Marisa," Reimu gave neither signal nor indication, but something in her voice just told Marisa that she wanted Marisa to just listen to her for the time being. Her face was far from being on the verge of tears. It was calm, very calm, as if on a mission. A mission to get a message across here and now.

"Marisa," Reimu continued, her tranquil complexion unbroken. "Two of your friends, who you have always insisted to be just friends, just confessed to you."

"Yes..."

"And now you come to me, another 'close friend' of yours."

"Y-Yes."

"You know you're one of the few people I'm actually nice to."

"I-I know,"

"What I'm trying to say is..." Reimu's face showed slight turbulence, "What I'm trying to say is..."

Reimu turned back to Marisa just as suddenly. "Oh, to hell with it," and lurched.

Marisa found herself tackled in the chest by Reimu's upper torso. Reimu had launched herself while she and Marisa were still seated, so that she was now awkwardly slumped over the crossed legs of Marisa. Her hands instinctively grabbed Marisa by the shoulders, and pulled down upon them for support, forcing Marisa to lean over her, with her face over Reimu's upwardly craned face. It was almost as if Marisa were a head taller than Reimu... like some heroine over her damsel... Reimu gave Marisa a full split second to look into her eyes, into her heart, into her soul... Then without hesitation, Reimu curved her back upwards so that her lips met Marisa's.

A simple, short kiss, not even enough time for Marisa to comprehend, before Reimu was seated upright again, as if nothing had happened.

"That," Reimu said simply. "That is what I'm trying to say," she said without regret.

Marisa looked back at Reimu, _her _eyes full of regret, then launched herself into her fourth embrace with Reimu. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Reimu closed her eyes. "You haven't told me what the whole confession from Alice and Patchouli is about."

"I have been asked," Marisa explained, still hugging Reimu, "To go to their places tomorrow if I wish to respond to their feelings. They both asked me out at the exact same time. The one I turn up for is the once I accept."

"And?" Reimu asked gently.

"I'm sorry Reimu," Marisa repeated. Reimu's feelings... "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," Reimu smiled and gently pushed Marisa away. "It's alright," she said a little sorrowfully. "I-I already know what you want too. So, go do what you have to do," she urged, her voice a little shaky. "Then... come back when you're done," she added with a small smile.

"Okay," Marisa got up and made for the door. "And when I come back, I'll properly make it up to you," she added determinedly.

"I'll be waiting," Reimu replied, and Marisa left the house.

"... I don't think you can truly make up for a rejection though..." Reimu smiled sadly to herself.

* * *

**Uhhh... Okay... Firstly, those of you who have been following this story to the letter should have gotten a good indication of the direction I'm heading for. If that direction ****does not agree with you... yeah... **

**Anyway, this story is about to come to an end. However, my exams are right at **_**my **_**doorstep, so I'm just gonna have to leave you here. Sorry... hehe... see yah. Hopefully soon. About a week minimum.**


	24. Ch 24: Unacceptable

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 24: Unacceptable**

Alice Margatroid sat at her table, waiting. The time was exactly one minute past the... no, make it two... no, make it...

Several days prior, Alice and Patchouli had unanimously come to the same conclusion and plan, which resulted in them sending a letter to Marisa to invite her over to their places respectively, at the same time. Whoever she turned up for... well, that would give a rather clear indication of who she liked more.

Five minutes.

Alice sat at her table, tea laid out, steam rising from the surface of the two porcelain cups gently, patiently. Alice sat calmly, reading a book. What was five minutes to someone that had lived for centuries?

Ten minutes.

Marisa was late. Yes, that was it, she was late... Alice glanced out of the window. Wh-Why was she waiting for that stupid, happy-go-lucky witch anyway? Waiting so eagerly...

Fifteen minutes. At least she had time to think about what she wanted to say to her.

Half an hour. She felt composed now, ready. If only Marisa would show up…

One hour… Two hours… Three… …

Alice closed her book quietly. The tea had stopped steaming long ago. She smiled to herself. That last chapter was rather intriguing and interesting. The book on a whole had been nice. Another fulfilling day.

"Shanghai, Hourai," Alice summoned with a slightly quivering voice. She felt like retiring to her bed now, to sleep the rest of the day off... maybe the rest of the week off too...

No one was to intrude on her.

Kirisame Marisa stood at the door to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a set expression of determination on her face. She was dressed in her usual get up, nothing fancy.

She had to set things right, even if…

There was no point in dragging on something like this. What she needed to do was to clearly, expressively state _how she felt, what she felt. _

About herself, about them, about everything.

* * *

The great wooden doors creaked open, as if afraid of what come what may. They had served the castle and her mistress well for the pass century. Behind them was the chief servant who had served Remilia Scarlet equally faithfully, if not as long.

"Kirisame Marisa," Izayoi Sakuya greeted simply, although her irises brightened at her former crush. Marisa, the bright cheerful "ordinary" witch she had secretly admired had indirectly given her and Konpaku Youmu a fairytale like ending to their relationship. Sakuya enthusiastically stepped forth and clasped Marisa's hands in a warmer second greeting. "Marisa! I've yet to thank you for what you've done for me and Youmu!"

Marisa managed a weak smile in return.

"Your visit has been timely too!" Sakuya continued, smiling uncharacteristically brightly. "Patchouli-sama has been expec-"

"Could I bother you to show me where Patchouli is?"

"H-Huh?" Sakuya's radiant smile diminished, and her deep blue eyes searched the golden ones of Marisa, which quickly shifted to the side, eager to escape being searched.

"Umm," Sakuya pressed on, for it was only right for a servant to swiftly convey the messages of her mistresses. "Patchouli-sama has been waiting for you for some time."

"I know."

"Uh… Well then, she awaits you in her usual spot," Sakuya spread out one hand as a sign to escort Marisa in. "Although I must say, she was much more upbeat about this particular visit." Sakuya nervously, knowingly smiled at Marisa. Sakuya knew what the purpose of this invitation was. If Patchouli-sama was lucky, maybe she and Marisa would have the same happiness that Youmu and her-

Marisa kept a sorrowful smile on her face as she walked ahead of Sakuya.

Sakuya stopped in her tracks, her eyes trained on Marisa's face, lips slightly parted, the needed words behind them even before Sakuya's intuition told her what was going on. But that same intuition stayed her tongue, forced her to switch to other words instead.

"Um, shall I just leave you to go up to the library on your own then?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Sakuya."

"Uh, Marisa, the corridor ahead has not been lighted. Shall I go light the candles for you?"

"No need."

Sakuya stood there as Marisa pulled ahead, cursing her inability to help her former heartthrob. There was so much she owed her…

* * *

**Heh… If some of you hadn't caught my drift through the title… **

**First off, I'm terribly sorry for the excessively long absence. If I'm not wrong… it's been close to what? Four months? Maybe more since my last update. And to think the last time I wrote off I said it would only be a week…**

**Truth is… It isn't writer's block or anything like that… I've just been ah… slightly depressed. And occupied. **

**Okay… so I don't really have an excuse or anything. I just sort of lost the energy and will to write. And so, ****I would like to deeply apologize for the excessively long delay.**** But at least I got back to it… There was no way in hell I was going to leave it unfinished.**

**And just so you know, this chapter was written about a month ago. The reason I'm posting it only now is because I wanted to release a proper ending in one shot. And although I knew what I wanted to write, it took me awhile to refine it a little. (Although I have no guarantee it's error free. I've just read through the previous chapters and found a whole host of errors. I tend to have an issue re-reading what I write…)**

**And so… without further ado… the rest of the ending proper. Enjoy. **

**P.S: Oh, and just let it be known that the uploads were delayed a week due to technical issues (FanFiction Error Type 2)… damn it…**

**P.P.S: Thanks to some guys at the FanFiction forum for helping provide the community with a workaround the issue. Did not work for some of you, but it worked for me, so thanks!**


	25. Ch 25: Patchouli

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 25: Patchouli**

When one usually waits for another, they would wait in the main room, where the door was at. If it were a normal visit, they would wait composed on the couch, at the coffee table. If it were an important visit, they would wait pacing up and down the rug anxiously. If it were an unwanted visit, they would wait at the back rooms instead, appearing busy and occupied.

Patchouli waited at the window at the back of the library, away from the door.

There were so many times this particular window broke. Well, the others have broken quite a few times too. Unauthorised withdrawals have taken place through them. Books, magical artefacts, you name them, they had been taken out of _that _window. But they were not taken for free, were they not? Patchouli pondered.

No, they were always paid for. With that same stupid goofy smile.

Patchouli shook her head, allowing her long locks of purple hair to fly about her face, as if to hide her smile from some invisible witness. Her memories of Marisa… Were they always this fond? She still remembered how she first looked upon Marisa: _unfavourably. _So how did that stupid witch steal her…

Heh… steal… Patchouli brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle a chuckle. That was the key word. _Steal._

Stupid witch…

But deeper down, Patchouli suppressed great fear. Out of the three, Reimu, Alice, and her, she was the most distant from Marisa. What were her chances…? Ah, but if she was ultimately not chosen in lieu of the other two, then such a realization, that Marisa was more likely to choose Alice or Reimu would make a rejection much easier for her to accept.

Patchouli smiled at the window. In fact, a part of her had already given up. Still, there was that one chance, that one chance…

"Patchouli," came a soft but clear voice all the way from across the grand library.

Kirisame Marisa stood at the door, an unlit corridor yawning behind her.

"Um," Patchouli sat from across Marisa at one of the library's reading desks. This was… totally unexpected. She did not even bother laying any tea… But… but the timing… Marisa had come visit her first… Does this… does this mean…?

From across her Marisa's face was expressionless, save for her eyes. The golden colour of her eyes seemed even warmer, more gentle, as if to try to soothe Patchouli, comfort her.

"Um," Patchouli looked down. No, even when presented with such circumstances, Patchouli did not dare get her hopes up. Wasn't Alice or Reimu that much closer to you? But… yet…

"You're here," Patchouli uttered quietly.

"Yup," Marisa uttered back. Then, with a slightly stronger voice, "Patchouli, I-"

"You came in response to my letter, right?" Patchouli clasped her hands together. Her hands felt clammy, cold, void, as though they were incomplete without another pair…

"Y-Yeah… Patchouli-"

"Then! Then…" Patchouli looked up, longing shining in her purple eyes. "Hah… then…"

"Patchouli!" Marisa was now standing, reaching over the table, grabbing Patchouli's hands in her own soft yet firm ones. Patchouli startled, more so at the fact that she was on her feet. Since when did she stand up?-

"Patchouli," Marisa's voice snapped Patchouli back. Her mouth parted to say something, but then closed again.

For awhile, the two stood there, just holding hands over the table, the dimly lit library respectfully quiet around them, the window from which Marisa had so often crashed through whole and tranquilly reflecting the image of the two.

"Y-you can't have chosen me," Patchouli said quietly, half not believing what she just said, half wanting to believe otherwise, the connection between the two's eyes steady, unbroken.

"I haven't," Marisa said.

* * *

Patchouli remained oddly calm, her eyes still locked on Marisa's, her grasp of Marisa's hands still as steady and firm as ever. I see… I should have expected this… I _have _expected this. Patchouli finally broke their visual and physical connection, tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief more than anything. I… I lost… She inwardly chuckled. Patchouli looked back at Marisa with a small smile.

"I'm glad then," Patchouli said truthfully.

"Patchouli-"

"You've probably chosen someone much better than me," Patchouli looked down with sorrowful happiness.

"P-Patchouli," Marisa weakly called out, concern now heavily etched on her face.

"Was it Alice? She was always closer to you than me, was she?" Patchouli mused.

"N-No…"

"Then… Reimu?" Patchouli closed her eyes again. "Ah…. I see… Yes, she was with you right from the beginning. It was the obvious choice wasn't it?"

"No."

Patchouli's calm suddenly shattered. Wait… she was sure… No… Alice, Reimu… they weren't chosen either? Patchouli looked up at Marisa, her body quivering slightly. Does that mean… Does that mean…!

"You rejected me over no one? !" Patchouli's voice matched her body's shaking. She wasn't rejected because of a better choice…? She was rejected because… because…!

"Patchouli…"

Patchouli tore herself away from Marisa. This witch… this _witch! _What was she… what was she…!

"What are you playing at…?" Patchouli's voice was distinctively tense now.

"P-Patchouli…"

"What are you playing at!" Patchouli spun around to face Marisa again, her eyes tearing, anger overwhelmed by sadness stricken across her face.

"I…" Marisa stepped forth and grabbed one of Patchouli's arms.

"Don't touch me!" Patchouli pulled her arm swiftly from Marisa's grab. Pressing her lips together, Patchouli tried to swallow down the dryness of her throat, the bubbling words that threatened to spew out, the tears, the sadness, the anger, the pain…

"I'm sorry-"

"DON'T YOU!" Patchouli could hold back no more. "You… you made me… made _us _fall for you. You made me like you, want you-"

"Patchouli-"

"I loved you," Patchouli uttered simply. Words stopped.

Marisa looked away, face screwed up in hate. Hate for herself…

"I loved you," Patchouli repeated again. "And now you reject us all…" Patchouli calmed down and looked at the ground, tears trickling reluctantly to the influence of gravity down her cheeks.

After another quiet moment, after a few calming breaths… What's done was done. What Patchouli needed to know was…

"Why?" she looked up again, locking eyes once again with Marisa.

That did it. Marisa could no longer hold _herself _back. She launched forth and tightly embraced an unresisting Patchouli. Bringing her cheek close to Patchouli's, she closed her own tearful eyes and nestled her face into Patchouli's neck, an act that Patchouli reciprocated. Her chest against Patchouli's, the two stood there, feeling each other's breathing, each other's heart, each other's soul…

"I _love_ you too," Marisa whispered. "I love you all."

Patchouli opened her eyes slightly. Marisa…

"I love you. I love Alice. I love Reimu," Marisa continued. "I love everyone, and I treasure you all," Marisa opened her own eyes and broke the embrace, switching instead to hold Patchouli by the shoulders. "I can't let them go… I can't let you go."

Patchouli looked down, afraid that if she saw what was to come, she would break down again.

"I… I just don't want…" Marisa started crying.

Patchouli inadvertently looked up, and saw the very image she had wanted to avoid. The warmth and joy of her life, broken hearted.

This time, it was Patchouli who initiated the embrace, and the two hugged again for another moment.

"I just didn't want to lose all of you over stupid relationships…" Marisa said quietly. "The whole thing of having to choose between the three of you, the whole thing of having to upset even one of my most precious people to me…" Marisa tightened her hug of Patchouli, as if afraid to lose her physically as well.

"I'm so sorry," Patchouli whispered back. "It was stupid I know. I love all of you too…" And with that, the two collapsed together onto a waiting couch in the middle of a solemn library.

* * *

"So…" Patchouli started, her head resting against Marisa's. The two were still on the couch, leaning against each other, both providing support and comfort for the other. "After all that, I'm still technically rejected."

Marisa glanced away guiltily. "P-Patchouli-"

"It's alright," Patchouli smiled a small but warm smile, and turned her face to steal a quick kiss on Marisa's lips. To her delight, Marisa startled a little, but resisted letting her body leave Patchouli's.

"I get what you want," Patchouli said. "I guess that's what I love about you," Patchouli turned to face Marisa, who had also turned to face her. "You're earnest, you're honest, you're true," Patchouli shifted her body to let it drop lower so she could lean on Marisa's shoulder instead. "You're true to me, to everyone, to yourself…" Patchouli closed her eyes and smiled again.

"Patchouli…" Marisa closed her own eyes and smiled.

"This reminds me of the other night…" Patchouli began, "Remember, the other on when all four of us was on the couch? You, me, Reimu, Alice…"

"Yah… I like moments like those…" Marisa opened her eyes. "You, me, everyone else close to me, just spending time together…" Marisa looked Patchouli. "Patchouli… I…"

"You love us, I know," Patchouli sunk her head into a more snug position on Marisa's shoulder.

"Which reminds me," Patchouli looked up. "Why did you come to me first?"

"I just felt you were more understanding," Marisa smiled wistfully at Patchouli.

"… Thanks."

"No problem."

"But then we _do_ have a problem," Patchouli frowned. The two looked at each other, and Marisa realized what Patchouli meant.

"Alice…" Marisa uttered.

It had been half a day since their appointed date.


	26. Ch 26: Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 26: Alice**

It was some time ago. Alice Margatroid was not that much younger, but she certainly looked much younger. Truth be told, she was not _that _old either, especially by Youkai or Magician standards. Probably on par with Patchouli, although this remained unconfirmed. But as she matured, she felt a need to look more mature, more confident.

More noticeable…

For all the power she had gained from becoming a magician, she was always lacking something… Something! No matter how much she researched or how much she delved into magic, there was always a part of her that was missing! A large hole that was could not be filled by the most ancient or forbidden of spells…

For a long time now, she thought she knew what was missing. What she wanted. But she was wrong…

* * *

Kirisame Marisa stood with her feet firmly planted in the pine-scented ground, deep within the Forest of Magic, Alice's house just some distance ahead of her. Something felt out of place… Marisa removed her hat and clasped it close to her chest. It was cold, unfamiliar and unnatural shadows flitting amongst the trees. Even the trees themselves seemed odd, and before her, unnatural vines had sprouted all over the cottage.

Alice… what are you doing…?

* * *

Dolls. Something fascinated Alice about dolls. They had a kind of beauty that was unachievable in real life. They had a sort of grace that, if well looked after, kept forever and ever. And what was more, every aspect of them was customizable. How they looked, how they felt, every aspect could be tailored and controlled.

Artificial perfection.

That was what was missing. Perfection. For a long, Alice thought that was what she was missing. Perfection. Perfection achieved through tailoring, through customization. Through magic. Hence her passionate obsession with dolls. If she could just create a perfect doll, a living doll, she would attain the secret to how to make _herself _complete, whole. Perfect. Her answer lay in magic. She just had to find it, search harder, look deeper.

But she was wrong…

* * *

"Alice… Alice! Open up!" Marisa rapidly knocked on the door. Even now, the vines were growing, the leaves under her feet stirring. This was not good, and it was getting dark too…

"Alice!" Marisa called out with greater urgency. "Alice please… This is all my fault…" Marisa slammed a fist into the door. Earlier, she had whole heartedly stated to Patchouli how she had not wanted to hurt anyone precious to her. How she did not want to lose them, how she wanted to be able to continue to be with them, to share with them the joys and sorrows…

And love- Aaahhh…!

"Alice! Open up!" Marisa banged on the door, before whipping around as her gut feeling screamed at her.

Behind her, a wall of plants and leaves had risen.

Marisa frowned and taking a steadying step back, pulled out her hakkero.

One way or another, I'm going to get to you Alice. And I'll set things right.

* * *

Then she met _her. _A shadow of herself. A human shadow, the imperfect species she had once left behind. In so many ways, this human girl reminded herself of everything she hated. A mundane practitioner of magic, incomplete and fragile, toiling away with powders and herbs and mushrooms, trying to understand magic when all she was doing was scraping the tip of the iceberg. Such a simple, unsophisticated person.

And that reckless, carefree personality! And that goofy smile! And that stupid over-confidence! So how did I!-

… She lost. Alice's first danmaku duel with her, and she lost…

Alice pulled her grimoire towards her and gripped it more tightly. Magic was pouring out of her heart, seeping through the skin of her pale, delicate and dexterous hands, streaming down her fingers where they made contact with the powerful but tattered book, soaking it and saturating it with emotion.

Alice smiled. But now that she thought about it, she did not mind losing to her. Not then, not now.

She just hated the thought of losing _her.

* * *

_

"Hah…!" Marisa launched yet another beam of magic from her hakkero. The danmaku she was using were not her usual flashy, gimmicky danmaku. Well, usually her danmaku lacked grace and beauty compared to others, but now, they were not even showy in the slightest.

No, the danmaku she was using was straightforward, simple and intended to kill.

The beam she had launched blasted straight through a wall of woody, straggly vines, leaving a neat hole wide enough for a car to pass through. A hole which did not last for long, which was quickly filled up by more plant matter, thirsting and ravenous for the human presence before them.

Marisa was surrounded by a semi-circle of singed foliage, her back against the door to Alice's cottage. The cottage door was smothered with vines, preventing her from getting in, and all around her, the forest was alive and creeping fast towards her, as if to snatch her and drag her away. As if afraid of letting Marisa get away.

"Argh! Like hell I'm leaving!" Marisa yelled, and fired blast after blast. She had to get into the cottage! She was not leaving Alice like this… Not when all of this was because of…

It was one thing to fight an individual, but it was another to go up against an entire forest, a forest that simply grows back what it has lost. Marisa was tiring. She could not hold up forever, and although the thought of simply blasting her way into the cottage had occurred to her, Marisa was afraid that she might… she might…

"Dammit! Alice!"

* * *

Kirisame Marisa. The very opposite of her ideals, that sloppy, boisterous girl…

Sloppy! That was the word to describe her! There was this one time, when she and Marisa and Patchouli had a magic meet, and all Marisa brought were glowing fungi she had scrapped last minute from the bottom of her kitchen sink.

Heh… but then the fungi _did _have some rather funny effects on Patchouli. Alice swore she had never heard her divulge so many secrets in sixty seconds before…

But… but the girl was also nothing but a hot head filled with hot air too! Even though she claimed to be skilled in magic, really the only thing she was good at doing was blasting things to bits.

Hehe… but it was rather hilarious when Marisa went overboard with her "Sparks" series of spells… Even to this day some youkai still cringe and scowl at her from their newly created ravine…

Then, there was this one time where Marisa offered to cook for everyone for the first time, and everyone dreaded her cooking so much that they betted fortunes against it, and when the time of reckoning came, everyone lost a fortune…

Then there was this other time…

And this other time…

…

Alice had found her missing piece. And she knew now what it was.

No magic could recreate Marisa's sloppy smile.

* * *

The forest before her roared. More roots shot up, trying to capture the black-white witch, trying to capture the only person whose smile mattered to the resident within the cottage.

Her smile could not be recreated, so it had to be forcefully taken, at whatever cost.

Marisa stood haggard, her legs apart, her shoulders slumped. No matter how much she blasted away, it was evident that she had only managed to take out a tiny fraction of the pursuing foliage, foliage which was quickly replaced. Marisa looked over her shoulder and felt her jaw clench even before her heart could. The entirety of Alice's cottage was now swamped with vines, as if threatening to lock her away, but not before the forest could add her to the cage.

There was no more time to waste. Either she tried to break in now, or she had to leave Alice behind, and then who knew what would happen to-

"Argh!" Marisa whipped around and instead stood to face the cottage, her back to the forest. The thousands of murderous trees behind her did not matter. What mattered was…

"Please be safe…" Marisa aimed her hakkero at the roof. Hopefully the Alice would not be hurt by the debris, or worst, get caught in the beam itself.

"Master Spark!"

* * *

A knight on a broom. Those were the dreams that until recently, Alice's Butterfly Pills had given her. She had stopped taking them, but the desire remained.

How she had hoped that she would be the one Marisa picked. How she had wished that the doll-perfect, fairytale ending she wanted could be hers. She knew it was exceedingly selfish of her. There were many others that loved Marisa, and Marisa probably more than just her close to her heart. She was prepared to accept that.

But a rejection she was not prepared to accept. And when Marisa did not turn up today…

Suddenly, a burning sorrow lit up in Alice's chest. Up till now, Alice had laid limp and unmoving in her bed, Shanghai and Hourai respectfully not in their master's presence. She had laid there, drifting in between dreams and emotions and periods of limbo. But now, the sudden reminder that she was rejected…

"Gugh… Marisa!" Alice sat up, her face screwed up, crying, her hands clutching at her grimoire tighter than ever, the cover of her book right next to her bosom, over her heart, feeding on its emotions.

"Marisa…" Alice emptily swallowed, her vision still blurry from her tears. Bringing up a hand to wipe the tears away, her eyes for the first time took in the situation around her, before widening in panic.

Vines had completely overrun her room; her walls, her floor, her furniture, everything save for the bed was swallowed up by vines.

And they were alive. And they were coming for her.

Alice froze. Her mind and heart exhausted, she could not muster the strength to react, no matter how sharply aware of the situation she was.

What is- What is this... Her heart once again called out to the one person she trusted above all others…

"Marisa!"

Boom – "Daze!"

An all too familiar silhouette, feet apart, skirt flying about in the shockwave from the explosion, a broom held horizontal to the ground and behind the figure capped by a witch's hat greeted Alice's watery eyes.

"Hah… Hah… Yo!" Marisa grinned. 


	27. Ch 27: Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 27: Hero**

"M-Marisa…?" Alice's eyes widened. Before her was the first and last person she wanted to see. The sloppy yet charming witch.

The girl that she hated and loved the most.

"Hee…" Marisa continued grinning in, what must have been to Alice, a stupid manner. "Eh… Ah, sorry I'm late…" Marisa grimaced a little as she rubbed the back of her head, her eyes downcast a little, barely hiding emotions that her grin more dutifully masked.

"You're… sorry?" Alice's face was one of shock. Did she any… ANY idea how late she was? How long Marisa had kept her waiting… How long – Hyah!

"Sorry, no time to waste," Marisa swept Alice off her feet and into her arms, cradling her between her own body and the broom the two were now on. With a second jolt and yelp from Alice, Marisa and her precious package were off, zooming straight through Alice's cottage.

"W-w-wait! M-Marisa!" The thought of Marisa flying carelessly through _her home _at breakneck speed momentarily brought back Alice's sense and character. "M-Marisa! I thought I told you NEVER to fly in my house! And where are we going anyway- Huh? ! Is… Is that? M-Marisa! Where did that huge hole-"

"Meh… You're such a nag as always-ze!" quipped Marisa cheerily. Alice's temporary relapse to her usual behaviour had helped restore some normalcy to their usual interaction.

"No I'M SERIOUS. Is that a gigantic hole in _my roof? !_"

"Yup! Hang on!"

"MARISA!" Alice exclaimed furiously, as the duo zipped through the hole. "You are so going to pay-Mmph!"

The sudden contact of Marisa's bare hand on Alice's lips instantly stayed Alice's tongue as a light blush built up in her cheeks. Wha-

"Alice," Marisa said seriously, her golden eyes staring down behind them. Alice's own deep blue eyes widened in puzzlement, before following Marisa's gaze.

…! That's right… the vines. They were swarming all over the cottage now, threatening to crush her cottage, tearing at its structure and foundation like puppet strings confused and incoherent, pulling at whichever direction, whatever direction, not caring if their efforts did not produce a single, fluid, perfect movement. Their only goal was to destroy…

"Alice, how do we stop it?" came Marisa's far off voice. Alice slowly turned to face her captor with a blank stare.

"Alice… We have to stop it…" urged Marisa a little more urgently as she looked straight into Alice's eyes.

"Why did you not come?" Alice stared straight back.

"I… Alice, there's so much I want to say but… First we have to-"

"Where were you?"

"Hah..." Marisa looked away and bit her lower lip. "Alice…" Their disconnected gaze was not yet rejoined. "Alice… I'm… I'm sorry," Marisa re-established eye contact.

Alice pressed her lips together sorrowfully and just shook her head slowly.

"Alice…"

"Were you at Patchouli's?"

"I… I was…"

"…"

"I… look, I didn't go there to accept her advances the way you'd think-"

"But you came late here too… So what does that mean for me?"

"Alice…" Marisa tried again, despite not having the words.

Alice just kept staring at Marisa, the vines below the two squirming restlessly within her house. This was the girl that she loved, yet Marisa chose to visit Patchouli first to reject her, then come here to her place and see her to do… what?

"…"

"So? What are you here for?" Alice simply repeated.

"Uh… I uh…" Marisa could see no way to rephrase her intent in a more pleasing manner, so she decided to be truthful to the one she ought to be most sincere to.

"Can't we just be friends?"

Alice's expression, along with the vines beneath, froze in complete shock. Wha- What was this they were hearing? Marisa's eyes widened for a split second as they registered Alice's emotion on her face. She had said it the wrong way…! Horribly wrong…

"I uh, you know…" Marisa looked away hurriedly while grinning sheepishly. "I mean…"

What was this Alice was hearing?

"That is…" Marisa desperately tried to continue, desperately still grinning.

What was this _I _am hearing?

"Well-"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh?" Marisa looked back to see an Alice, gazing far off into the distance, her eyes hidden by her locks of golden hair, but which failed to screen her tears from view as they rushed over her crimson, heated face, outlined by a delicate but tightened jaw line.

Alice turned to face Marisa. "Why are you smiling?"

"Ah… heh… I uh…" Marisa, torn by Alice's expression, painfully widened her grin even more. "I uh… frankly, I don't know-"

"Get away from me."

"Ah… Alice?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alice shut her eyes tight as she shouted at Marisa.

"A-" Marisa could barely call out Alice's name before vines wrapped around her arms and swiftly tugged her away from her broom and right from under Alice.

* * *

Alice yelped at the sudden motion, but somehow managed to clutch on to the still floating broom and stay on top.

"Get away from me…" Alice repeated shakily. That was it. She never wanted to see Marisa again. All this time, and all she wanted was just to be friends…? Marisa… Had she been toying with her heart the whole time? Were her actions and affection towards Alice fake all this while? Just like that stupid plastic grin she had…! Alice's eyes flew open.

She was greeted by a Marisa swallowed up by vines. A Marisa no longer sporting that fake grin, that forced grin that instead of comforting Alice, greatly angered her. Instead, Marisa was smiling. A sincere smile, a smile bourn with guilt, a smile begging for forgiveness.

"Sorry Alice," were the words mouthed from Marisa's lips.

"Marisa…?" Alice stared on as Marisa's face disappeared within the vines. She was being taken away… She was really being…

"Marisa!" Alice screamed and reached out. She was going to be taken from her forever, right in front of her! No… I did not mean it that way… I did not want this… I did not want this at all! Ahh…! "Marisa!" Alice screamed again, her tears flowing stronger than ever.

Just then, two tiny objects whizzed right past her. Shanghai and Hourai, dolls forever faithful, answered the call of their mistress's heart and dived straight through the vines after Marisa. Alice clung on to the edge of the broom and watched with a stilled and frightened heart, wishing with all her might for Marisa to come back, come back to her…

"… Hah… Huh? Argh! What am I doing? !" Alice shook her head as she realized that Shanghai and Hourai were just dolls. Snapping back to reality, she stretched out her hand once again, and had her little servants cut a swath through the vines.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Alice worked her fingers. I'm so sorry… I never should have never wished for you to go… C'mon! …! Alice suddenly pulled back on the dolls' strings. She could not see her, but through the dolls she could feel that she had gotten hold of her dearest.

For awhile, nothing happened. Then suddenly, from within the writhing foliage burst out two dolls eagerly reuniting her with her unconscious knight on a broom. 


	28. Ch 28: Love Coloured Spark

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 28: Love Coloured Spark**

"Nggh…"

"How are you feeling?"

"H-Huh?"

"I said how are you feeling? Stupid…"

Marisa's vision was a blur as she struggled to raise her eyelids. Man, those vines were brutal… Oh! Marisa startled as she just realized she was lying on her back. Out on the ground. With her head resting on Alice's lap.

"Huh- A-Alice" Marisa made to get up.

"Stay down," Alice shoved Marisa back down.

"B-But" After all the pain she put Alice through… Marisa did not really think she deserved such treatment.

"Look, you still owe me an explanation, okay," Alice responded shortly, almost as if reading what was on Marisa's mind. "Plus, I saved you. So now, you're at my mercy. So…" Alice placed her hand over Marisa's shoulder. "Stay down!" Alice pushed Marisa down harder.

"Ow! Okay, okay…" Marisa resigned herself to Alice's will. For a few moments the two remained just like this, Marisa resting on Alice's lap, not moving, and Alice determinedly looking away, her expression still sulky. Save for the gradual reddening of Alice's face, nothing changed for the few moments-

"Um… Alice? I did not want to bring this up but… you've pushed my head pretty far down your-"

"Shut up." The reddening of Alice's face picked up the pace, but otherwise Alice kept still. This position Marisa's head was in felt pretty nice… her lap that was… what else?

Both girls were some distance away from the forest, Alice having carried Marisa to safe spot from the maddened foliage. The trees and vines had stopped their incessant growth and trashing, and Alice's grimoire lay silent at her side. Her cottage however, was completely overrun by the previously crazed but now still plants, and was totally inhabitable.

"…Well, at least it wasn't directly your fault this time Marisa."

"Uh huh…"

"…"

"Um… Hey, Alice?"

"What."

"Uh… about before…"

"Sigh…" Alice turned to look down at the Marisa in her lap with an expression of dislike. "Right… Where were we?"

"Well…"

"Oh, I remember! You were in the middle of _rejecting _me…"

"Uh… right… No! That's not it!" Marisa made to sit up again, only to get pushed down once more.

"That's not it?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"No… that's not it… but Alice-"

"In any case, I don't care, Marisa."

"… Huh?"

Alice sighed. "It's just that," she looked at Marisa seriously, "I just realized, whether or not _you _ love me, I know _I _love you." She continued to stare at Marisa seriously. "I can't lose you." Alice's eyes watered slightly at the memory of what had just happened.

Marisa opened her mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again and ended up with uttering a pathetic "Ah… right…"

Alice sighed again, shut her eyes pensively and said, "So I guess what I'm saying is, I don't care what you do, or who you go out with, or even that you don't love me." Alice's eyes parted slightly so as to look into Marisa's eyes. "So long as you're safe, I'm fine with it."

"But… but Alice…"

"So go! You ungrateful pimp of a witch! Go! Do what you want!" Alice's face turned away as she huffed angrily, eyes shut tight and lips pressed in a thin line.

"Ah…" Marisa took awhile to take in that insult, before blurting out indignantly, "But Alice! I have always loved you-ze!"

Alice's eyes opened in puzzlement. "Huh?" She turned to look down at the ungrateful pimp in her lap with distrust. "You really are a player, aren't you?" She said with disdain. "First telling people that you want to just be friends with them, then telling them you love them… Which is it?"

"Heh… Alice…" Marisa smiled and reached up to touch Alice on the cheek, who scowled a little, but did nothing to remedy it. "That was what I meant. I just wanted us to continue to be friends so I can continue loving you."

"H-huh…?"

"I mean…" Marisa looked at Alice warmly, "If I had to choose between you, or Reimu, or Patchouli, then that would mean I could have to disappoint someone, right?" Marisa's eyes turned down slightly. "All of you are important to me, so I don't want that. I don't want rifts to form between us." Marisa looked back at Alice, "I just want us to be able to laugh with each other whenever we see each other." Marisa smiled genuinely.

"…" Alice had never thought of it that way before… but then again…

"Heh… Haha… Hahaha…" Alice chuckled.

"Uh… Alice?" Marisa inquired. What was so funny? I was being so serious-

"Haha… hah…" Alice looked down at the loving witch resting on her lap and gave a small, sad little smile. "Sigh… Marisa, Marisa, Marisa…" Alice shook her head a little solemnly.

"A…Alice…"

"Well… if you put it that way…" Alice smiled and shook her head again. "Sometimes, I don't know whether to love you or to hate you, but really!" She looked deep into Marisa's eyes, "You can be so innocent and pure sometimes… You! Of all people…" Alice failed to fully repress a snigger at the kleptomaniacal, trigger-happy trickster of a witch.

"T'ch… I really meant it-"

"I know you do," Alice placed a hand over Marisa's lips. "It's just… ahhh… how should I put it?" Alice brought her face closer to Marisa's. "I'm glad you do love me, but it's just not the kind of 'love' I have in mind… Do you understand?"

"I-I know what you mean but-"

"Do you?"

"I-It's all that couple stuff right? Like kissing and going out and staying together and-" Marisa felt flushed being slowly cornered between Alice's face and thighs.

"Mmmm… Something like that…" Alice placed her fingers delicately under Marisa's chin and tilted it slightly upwards as she bent down all the way to cup her lips over Marisa's.

"…!" Marisa quivered a little, but accepted the kiss. Alice, her eyes opened slightly to study Marisa's expression, found herself delighted by the sight of a cute, blushing Marisa screwing her eyes tightly shut.

"Heh…" Alice closed her own eyes and forced her tongue into Marisa's mouth, intertwining it with Marisa's. This time, Marisa made a motion to resist, but remained obediently where she was. Alice then proceeded to trace her fingers on Marisa's body-

"Hah!" Marisa literally leapt out of Alice's lap, her eyes wide with shock. Alice, instead of being irritated by Marisa's reaction, felt highly amused.

"Hehe… I sometimes forget you really are still just a kid, aren't you?" Alice snickered as Marisa looked away with all the embarrassment her heart could offer and all the blood it could pump into her face.

"Wh-What was that?" Marisa demanded softly.

"That? Well that…" Alice smiled. "That is the sort of love _I _had in mind. The sort you _can't _share as a group. Get it?" Behind her, two dolls were locked passionately in a deep kiss, providing a pictorial aid to what Alice was referring to. "Or are you really the harem type, hmmm?" Alice narrowed her eyes in mock disgust as four more dolls joined the already present pair.

"Ah… I- _I am most certainly not!_" exclaimed Marisa, face deep crimson as Alice giggled at her reaction. "I mean… what is this daze…" Marisa pouted, "Teasing me like this…"

"I get it, I get it…" Alice giggled. "Sigh… Still, I guess it's better this way huh? A pure an innocent Marisa, for the most part… I too, just wish for you to be at my side. I can't imagine a day without you Marisa," Alice held both of Marisa's cheeks in her hands.

"S-So… this means we can still stay the closest of friends, can't we?" Marisa blushed again, and grabbed both of Alice's hands away from her cheeks so as to hold them in her own.

"Of course," Alice and Marisa hugged each other. "I already told you didn't I? I love you, and I just want you to continue to be a part of my life," Alice said.

"Me too," Marisa reciprocated.

"Then maybe after a few more years, when you've matured a bit more," Alice's voice suddenly changed tone. "Maybe then, I can continue to try to pursue that 'special sort of love that can't be shared' with you…" she breathed foxily into Marisa's ear.

"Gah!" Marisa pushed Alice away playfully. "Stop that!" Marisa started running away.

"Haha!" Alice gave chase. "Come back! I was just kidding!" Alice lied. Partly…

Marisa stopped to turn around and stuck out her tongue. "Well then, come get my love-daze!"

* * *

"Oh! By the way Marisa? I have no where to stay for now…"

"…Uh… If this is going where I think it's going…"

"Mind if I share your _love nest_ for now?"

"GAH!" "Hehe…"


	29. Epilogue: Maybe after your bosom has gro

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Maybe after your bosom has grown a bit more…**

Another year. Another spring. The Hakurei Shrine stood tranquil, slender bamboo on its grounds gently swaying in accompaniment to the graceful movements of pine and willow as they greeted the breezy spring wind. Birds chirped clearly but quietly, their voices serenading the peaceful, sacred grounds of the venerable shrine that has for an eternity guarded the border between fantasy and reality, between modern and antiquity, between the without and within. The great Hakurei Shrine, a guardian of the romantic old.

On this evening, it was the barrier between peace and rowdiness.

"Repeat that again! I dare you! Repeat what you just said!" a shrill, asthmatic voice demanded. It was very rarely that anyone would be able to get the seven-day wizard to become so energetic, but-

"Oh? Okay. If you're so insistent… *smirk*…" – but for a certain seven-coloured puppeteer. Or, as she liked to call her, bitc-

"H-Hey guys, can't we just relax-ze…"

"Say it! Say it!"

"If you insist… *sneer*…"

"You girls are really stupid, you know that? Whatever… I'll just get us more tea…"

Within the creaky old Hakurei Shrine house sat a gathering of four young ladies around a Japanese-styled table, set with tea and sake. Four rowdy ladies. A purpled haired, purple clad chesty introvert. A blue-and-white robed, slightly possessive doll-maker. A bruiser of a red-and-white clothed miko and a boisterous black-and-white dressed witch.

Maybe the term "ladies" should be replaced with… I'm running out of synonyms for "oddities".

"Patchouli Knowledge and Alice Margatroid are at it again aren't they?" Hakurei Reimu, the red-white miko flatly observed the two bickering ladies as she brought in more tea. "Aren't they, Kirisame Marisa_?" _Reimu turned to the now slightly shamefaced black-white witch.

"Wh-Why are you looking at me?" Marisa leaned away from the table a bit, her hands raised in front of her with a confused look on her face. "You make it sound as if it's _my _fault." She had earlier tried to break up Patchouli and Alice's intense "civil banter", or at least how it had initially started out as, to no avail.

"Well… I wonder what is the root cause of their argument…" Reimu pursed her lips together sarcastically as she propped her chin on her arm and stared away into the distance.

"Wh-What do you mean by that!" Marisa blushed with a troubled expression.

Meanwhile, the epic heated exchange between two the seven colours and seven days continued.

"Say it! Say it Alice!"

"Okay. Patchouli's- mmph!" Alice frowned more than startled as rubbery, gel like material conjured out of thin air wrapped itself around Alice's mouth.

"You say I am about as interesting as a blob of jelly?" Patchouli raised an eyebrow, eyeing the gel wrap which Alice was furiously struggling to remove, "You know what? You're right!" Patchouli allowed herself a little tasteless humour.

"Mmm mmm mmm!" Alice fired back vehemently. Patchouli snickered at the would-be vicious insult Alice just threw at her.

"Mmm mmm mmm-" Alice, inflamed by Patchouli's response, continued to struggle in vain at the wrap as- …! As… as… um… continued to blush furiously as Marisa, kneeling by her side, gently cradled Alice's face in her hands and slowly aided in peeling off the agar slab.

"-mmm… mmm… thanks…" Alice muttered a little weekly as Marisa managed to get the gel off her mouth, than immediately shot a sly look at Patchouli, who cringed from the shot. Prank backfired.

Reimu, ever being the calm observer and critic, simply gave a disapproving snort. "What… what were we talking about again that led to this?" Reimu brought the conversation back into focus. Somewhere along the line, their civil chit-chat, although as usual a little tense thanks to a certain black-white factor, was proceeding fine until it degenerated into a heated exchange of insults about-?

"Character." Alice assisted Reimu. "Patchouli lacks character, was what I was saying," she narrowed her eyes at Patchouli. "She can hardly call herself a woman…"

"Y-You!- Look who's talking!" Patchouli fired back. "You? Who are you to tell me I don't know how to be a woman? ! Who was the one who gave you such a confidence boost? The ugly image you compare yourself to in the mirror every morning?" Patchouli sneered back, regaining some of her stride. "Oh wait… That's your reflection!"

"Hey! No such insults!" the hypocritical puppeteer fingered at Patchouli. "Besides, if you think I'm not womanly, what about the other two? They're far worse than I am!"

"Hey!" "Hey! Not cool-ze!"

"Huh… how conservative and inflexible of you…" Patchouli advanced on the attack. "Hanging on to such gender stereotypes… In this day and age no less! Getting old, you hag?"

"What? ! Patchouli!" Alice shouted.

"You know," Reimu sighed and scratched the back of her head, "The both of you are old enough to be hags-"

"What? !" "Reimu!"

"-to be hags," Reimu continued unblinkingly. Marisa was laughing her head off, to the ire of the two hags. "What I don't get is… Why are you two so worked up about who is more interesting or feminine?"

"What do you mean?" Alice and Patchouli said in unison. "Marisa's soul-mate can't be dead-beat boring, can she? Plus she has to be feminine to a certain degree," the two pointed out matter-of-factly.

…! Uh oh… I-It's finally taken that turn… again huh? Marisa pointedly pretended to be so absorbed with her cup of tea that she was unable to look up to follow the conversation, only to be greeted by her own crimson cheeks in the surface of her all-too-interesting tea.

Things have been… a little volatile lately, considering what she's done. And really, if one really wanted to finger just one person, Marisa guessed she was to blame. So far they've returned to their usual playfulness around each other. Their usual closeness, their usual interactions, their usual affection for each other… Just as they've always been, just as Marisa had always hoped would forever be… Except…

"Huh?" Reimu was still on the ball from the previous conversation. "Why must any girl involved in a relationship with Marisa take the 'girl' role?"

Alice and Patchouli gave the question just a little thought, before blushing and replying as if the answer was obvious, "Isn't it more appropriate for Marisa to take the role of the charming male lead?"

"Yip! G-Guys!"All three have become a bit too open and blasé about their feelings for her, even when she was around. Or when others were, for that matter…

"Sigh… Sorry Marisa…" Reimu turned and smiled a little concernedly at Marisa. "Even though we've all promised you to be just as always, these two oldies," Reimu jerked a thumb to the scowls of Alice and Patchouli, "Insist on always somehow sneaking in the topic of how, when you're older, they're going to find some way to get together with you, or settle down with you, or even ravish you-"

"Ravish? Hmmm…" "Ravish? Never thought of that…" "Ravish? ! Eh!" *Blush*... *Stares harder at tea*.

"Well, the way you two talk so intently about it," Reimu continued to address Alice and Patchouli, "One would think that you were ready to pounce on Marisa…"

"We were…" The two Magicians blatantly admitted. Marisa was trying to bore a hole into her tea with her eyes.

"We were. We admit it…" repeated Alice.

"… Unlike someone who's trying to pretend to be a goody-goody here," Patchouli eyeballed Reimu.

"Yah, and I'm willing to bet she's already kissed Marisa too."

"Probably stole it, you poor begger of a miko-"

"H-Hey! Cut with the insults, Patchouli! And yah, so what Alice! I've kissed her! So?"

The surface of the tea was breaking up into nervous ripples.

"Wh-What? ! You have? !"

"Ooh… Did little Patchouli here miss on something?"

"Gah! Reimu!"

"Huh! That's nothing… I've tongued-"

"GUYS!" Marisa shouted out, her eyes screwed shut in embarrassment. This conversation could no longer be ignored.

"H-Huh?"

"Ack! Alice, you too? D-Damn it!"

"Did you like it, Marisa?"

Marisa might as well have just kept quiet.

"G-Guys," Marisa averted eyes with her own reflection in the tea, and took to looking at the side, cheeks redder than Reimu's dress and matching both Patchouli and Reimu's own cheeks. "I'm still here-ze…"

"I know. I'm asking your opinion on my French-kissing technique," Alice asked innocently.

Marisa could have just face-palmed were it not for the fact that her hands were still occupied with her tea. "… Since when were you so brazen?" Marisa asked incredulously.

Alice smiled, "Nah, I'm just playing with you. Oh, and to answer your previous question? I guess some of you must have rubbed off on to me," Alice giggled. "Especially on my tongue-"

"Alice!"

"Haha… I'm just kidding…" Alice giggled harder into her hand. Even Reimu could not help but give a small smile at the way Marisa was being played. Patchouli… was still in shock.

"T'ch, you guys really enjoy teasing me, huh? Da-ze…" Marisa looked up a little hurt yet grinning.

"And why not? You owe us," Reimu said. "You rejected all of us, remember?"

"…! You're always playing that card!" Marisa pouted, feeling slightly guilty but more irked at being blackmailed constantly this way. This was one result Marisa did not like ever since last winter's incidents, and that was the constant reminder of her actions. "I've already explained myself, haven't I?" Marisa looked back at her tea. "This was the best way to maintain _our_ relationship…" Marisa muttered more to herself than anyone.

"D-Doesn't mean we accept it…" Patchouli finally recovered. Reimu and Alice nodded their agreement, only to open their eyes once they were done to see Marisa wearing a truly sad and guilty expression.

They were right… They were after all, accommodating her selfish wishes… thought Marisa, an alarming tear coming to her eye- WARNING! WARNING!

"A-Ah! Marisa!"

"L-Look at what you've done, Patchouli, you insensitive girl!"

"M-Me? What about you, Alice!"

"Marisa," Reimu hurried to her side, "Sorry. We didn't mean to make it sound like you were at fault."

"Reimu…" Marisa looked up, a little more cheerful already.

"Here!" Reimu moved in to give friendly hug- HOLY! WAS THAT AN ARMED SHANGHAI FLOATING OVER MARISA'S SHOULDER? ? ! !

"R-Reimu?" Marisa looked in puzzlement at Reimu freezing mid-incipient-hug. She then glanced over to see Patchouli and Alice whispering to each other loudly, pointedly.

"Look, look, there goes that sneaky little goody-goody…"

"I knew she was trying to jump us when we were having our disagreements… Good job Alice!"

"Thanks Patchouli."

Marisa deadpanned reprovingly, earning only the shrugs of Alice and Patchouli as responses. Marisa pursed her lips in thought, then set down her tea cup and grinned at Alice and Patchouli enigmatically, confusing them. The two magicians tilted their heads in inquiry, and in response, Marisa…

"Mmm… Reimu!" dived straight into Reimu's arms.

"Ack!"

"Ah…!"

"Wha-" a shocked Reimu stared down to see a happy Marisa nestling into her front.

"Ah… Heh…" Reimu looked up and smirked. Alice clenched her teeth and pounded her fist on the table, while Patchouli attempted to do an equivalent display of anger, but could only wheeze asthmatically. Shanghai simply let her scimitar drop to the ground in staged shock.

"Nnnn…" Marisa winked and stuck out her tongue.

"T'ch… And you keep telling us you wanted us to keep our distance…" Patchouli crossed her arms and complained.

"Since when?" Marisa sat up and frowned a bit. "I never said I wanted that." Marisa then brightened up, "I wanted the exact opposite-ze!" Marisa hugged herself to elaborate, smiling happily.

Reimu and Alice smiled back, but Patchouli had a rather heavy, contemplative face. "So let me get this straight…" Patchouli's lips tugged up, pre-empting a smirk, "You rejected all of us because you weren't satisfied with just one of us… right?" Patchouli's smirk half-formed as Marisa's smile faded a little. "You wanted all three… I see now… Heh…" Patchouli glanced to her two rivals, a telegraphic smirk now firmly on her face.

"Wh-Wha… Huh…? That's not-"

"Oh I see…" Alice picked up on Patchouli and pitched in. "Huh… how clever of you, telling us all the time that you just 'wanted us to be together' and all that nonsense…"

"I-It's not nonsense-"

"I get it now..." Reimu joined in mischieviously. "I see what you're pulling… You emotionally but methodically reject us… all that was just a ruse to keep all three of us spinning on our heads and around your finger huh?"

"Ruse?- I wasn't-"

"This is your 'Haremu Masuta-Puran' huh?" Reimu, Alice and Patchouli said simultaneously, teasingly. "Huh, Gensokyo's Pimp!"

Marisa grimaced as all three lovers grinned widely at her expression.

"Nnnggghhh… IT. IS. CERTAINLY. NOT!" Marisa sulked loudly as the other three girls cracked up in laughter. "And you!" Marisa pointed at Alice, "I don't care if your house is still not repaired! You're not coming to stay at my home tonight!"

"Ooh… Is it Patchouli's turn to enter your pleasure room tonight, hmmm?" Alice continued smoothly without losing momentum. "Guess one wouldn't want another to walk in on such an awkward moment, huh…"

"Eeeggghhh…" Marisa grimaced harder, "Gah! _Alice_!" Reimu and Patchouli chortled louder.

"No, seriously," Reimu placed her fingers to her lips to try to stifle her laughter. "Even if it's not one of us in the end, at the end of the day, when you finally do choose your special someone," Reimu held out her index finger in front of her face, "It's got to be only _one _person." Patchouli and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Well… in that case," Marisa pretended to give deep consideration. "In that case, I guess I have no choice but to make a decision. Like, now."

Instantly, Reimu, Alice and Patchouli sat up straight and gave Marisa their fullest attention. "Wh-What? Now?" the maidens asked, suddenly full of apprehension.

"Hmmm… It's not too hard…" Marisa smiled mischievously. "I know _exactly _what I'm looking for in a lover."

"What? What is it? !" the three maidens demanded, their hearts tugging on their fingers, causing them to grip at the fabric of their skirts. Each secretly hoped Marisa's criteria somehow described them, or if not… then… then at least they would know how to get to Marisa!

"Well…" Marisa smiled gleefully. "I really like short hair…"

Alice gasped.

"Traditional Japanese garb…"

Reimu's mouth hung ajar.

"A fondness for books…"

Patchouli gulped.

"And um… I guess a certain edge to their appearence?"

All three… All three knitted their eyebrows in puzzlement?

"A fudonshi to go with their attire, maybe…?"

All three girls… wait… _fudonshi? !_ "M-Marisa… H-Hey! What are trying to pull? !" Reimu, Alice and Patchouli stood up, bewildered. Marisa too got up, laughing.

"M-Marisa…!" And with that, the miko and two magicians attempted to pounce on the black-white witch, but Marisa rapidly got out of the way.

"Hey!" Patchouli called out.

"You!" Alice pointed at Marisa.

"Get back here!" Reimu stretched her arms downwards and shouted.

"Nnn…" Marisa winked and stuck out her tongue for a second time that day. The other three started giving chase, but Marisa hopped onto her waiting broom and flew off, leaving the three behind shouting after her in vain. As she gained altitude, Marisa looked back over her shoulder to see Reimu, Alice and Patchouli simply staring at her, their hands on their hips, shaking their heads and grinning.

Marisa looked back forward to many days of laughter and joy, wondering what dinner she should get for Alice… maybe she'll like some pastry tonight… Marisa looked up at the starry evening sky.

Heh… "Eat my love-coloured sparks da-ze!"

* * *

**And uh… that's it…**

**Wow… finally got round to finishing my first fanfic. Yah… Um… **

**A very big thank you to all who read it from start to finish, as well as those who favourite it and subscribed to it! I know some of you gave up on it halfway, either because of the really long hiatus (entirely my fault) or that you don't agree with the direction (also my fault), but a huge thank you anyway! (And yes, I knew from the start the fic would take this direction… sorry… just felt more like exploring Marisa than anything else…)**

**So… that's it for LCS! There's still the other fic, FA, that I'm working on… it's still ongoing so maybe you could support that? *crosses fingers*. I may not be able to write as often as I would nowadays, but I've got plenty of ideas. Hopefully I'll have the energy to keep up.**

**I was thinking of a Mokou one-shot at some point, but I'm not really up to emo-stuff right now… oops… let slip the direction… Any suggestions? See you around…**


End file.
